


A Twist Of Fate

by Piri Lupin-Snape (Piriotessa)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piriotessa/pseuds/Piri%20Lupin-Snape
Summary: In 1 night everything can change. Everyone knows that on Oct 1981 "Harry Potter" died mysteriously and Voldemort vanished into thin air, but what really happened at the Hollow that fateful night? How far will Remus. Severus, and Sirius go to protect their family? This is an AU retelling of the story starting in Year 1 where nothing is at it seems ... (Pairings: SS/RL, mentions of SS/RL/SB, HP/DM (friendship/eventual romance), others)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 17
Kudos: 65





	1. The Tapestry Changes Shape

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t already read my ‘Catching Up With The Times!’ post then please do, it will save me from having to keep explaining to everyone why I’ve been gone so long. :)
> 
> On other notes, this is one of the fics I pulled originally titled “A New Life” for those that may still remember. It was extremely popular and it pained me that I had to scrap it, but back when I began the fic I had a lot of grand ambitions ... I intended to do an AU/Canon of all 7 yrs across 7 different fics as each book/film would be released, so yeah it was a grand plan. Forwards time 17 yrs on and even though all that’s come and gone, my back won’t allow for such ambitions anymore much as I would wish otherwise. 
> 
> In this new version I’ve decided that I still want to do all 7 yrs, it’ll just be all in 1 fic rather than 7. However, as I categorically refuse to acknowledge almost everything beyond book/film 4 to 5 pretty much, and the fact that this fic is pretty much fully AU from the get-go now ... well if all goes to plan I should be able to get the first few chapters out fairly quickly as I already have the base for them written, after that we’ll see where things lead.
> 
> As always thank you guys for staying by me. I know I haven’t been the best at sticking round the last few years, but as I’ve always said writing is in my blood ... though at times I get frustrated, physically and mentally tired out, and worried how people will react to what I post, the simple fact is I couldn’t stop writing even if I wanted to. Hopefully this time there will be no more hurricanes, surgeries, hospital stays, etc to get in the way. I’m not the healthiest person in the world ... my Lupus definitely puts me out for the count some days meh ... but I’ve been doing better than usual this year. Fingers crossed it stays that way! 
> 
> ***I want to add this on for the new folks just finding out about me and my works. I have been writing in the HPverse for a VERY long time even though here at AO3 you wouldn't know that. Over the past 20 years I can say that between FFN and the old FictionAlley (I used to be an eMod there actually) I have posted at least 20+ fics, though sadly only about half those still remain actively posted. I will try at some point to move my other fics to AO3, but I fear the task is quite daunting, so for now I will give this link for those that want to see my other fics. The link is: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/137688/Piri-Lupin-Snape ... this will take you to my Profile Page where you can find the 11 fics I currently have posted, naturally that includes "A Twist Of Fate" and "Endgame" as well (by the by it shows I have 12 fics there but one of them isn't a fic, it's actually just a mass update similar to the "Catching Up With The Times" update I posted here so you know).
> 
> Now without further ado I bring you my 1st fic chapter in 3 years. I know most of you enjoyed the way I changed things up when I had the original fic up, so I hope you’ll enjoy the new version just as much. Take care and be safe and well out there my friends! :)

_***Godric’s Hollow, Hallowe'en Eve - 1981*** _

A man with dark eyes and an equally dark expression walked up the stairs of what had once been a quaint stone cottage. It had been a happy house, one filled with laughter and love, though now there was only silence, all traces of the previous joy gone. The cottage was mostly in tact, the rooms he had passed so far looked as they should have at least. Some of them were neat and tidy, others appeared more lived in and messy, indeed it was the sort of home most people lived in. It wasn’t until he got the top floor that the signs became obvious that something very bad had recently taken place this night. 

It was in one bedroom in particular that the man now stopped, his eyes betraying the harshness of his demeanour. Even he could not help being appalled at what he saw, not that there was much left to see. Where the roof had been was now only a gaping wound, a further testament that something horrific had befallen those who had lived here. A blanket of fresh snow was starting to drift in through the darkened gap, it’s powdery flakes gently covering items that had been tossed about as if a tornado had swept through. 

A wardrobe in one corner was tilted on it’s side, it’s doors barely hanging from it’s hinges, its clothes and other assorted items from inside strewn across the room haphazardly. A shattered mirror was lying on the floor nearby, the remains of what looked like brown paper alphabet letters scattered over it. A few other items were lying about such as toys and the usual items a child would have, though nothing stood out of any importance. 

The only object that was still standing in what appeared to be it's original place was a crib that was partially filled with clothes and assorted toys. The man gave only a momentary pause to gaze on the object before looking away, he knew there was no way that what had been inside could have survived. No one had ever lived after ... the man shook his head and sighed deeply, refusing to think further on such thoughts. Severus Snape was a man of facts and logic, and things that could not be possible simply weren’t.

His eyes wandered to where he could just make out the prone body of a pretty red-headed woman. Her eyes were closed, something Severus was grateful for. He didn’t think he could bear to gaze upon those emerald eyes again, for he wasn’t sure if could handle what he might see within them. Did she die knowing that he was the one to blame for all of this death and destruction? Or had she left the world blissfully unaware of his part in the many things that had brought on her death this night? 

If only he had never heard those fateful words inside that dingy little inn in Hogsmeade that night ... if he hadn’t reported those words to the person he had ... then maybe, just maybe he wouldn’t be here now. No, he knew that was a foolish thing to think, he was a small cog in a huge wheel of darkness, a darkness that had eyes and ears even within places of light. Prophesies were powerful things after all, so Severus was positive he would still be standing here in this room on this cold, snowy night regardless of his part in things, and in a strange way that gave him a small bit of solace.

As he continued to scan the room a soft whimpering sound to the man’s side alerted him that something wasn’t right. He tensed, his wand tightly gripped in hand as he looked around frantically until he isolated the source of the noise. Looking down into the crib he gasped when he saw something move beneath the mess of items. It couldn’t be possible ... yet he could not refute what he was seeing. As gently as he could he reached down and picked up the source of the noise, astonished that what he was seeing could be real.

‘You survived? How is it possible?’ Severus asked in a surprisingly soft voice, his eyes gazing down at the toddler in his arms as if expecting him to suddenly disappear. ‘Now then, what to do with you, hmm? I suppose I should contact Dumbledore to -’

‘No, don't do that,’ a quiet voice cut in.

Turning around Severus gazed warily at the person who'd spoken. The man before him looked worn and haggard, his pale green eyes were filled with a mixture of anger, regret, and sadness. Though the man was a scant twenty-one years of age, his gaunt frame and tired appearance made him seem older. His mid-length light brown hair was already showing traces of grey, and not for the first time Severus regretted that he hadn’t been more forceful in having the man take better care of himself, something he was definitely going to remedy in the future. Right now, however, the man had a strange look in his eyes, an expression that put the normally reserved Slytherin on edge.

‘And why shouldn’t I?’ Severus replied, suddenly feeling as tired as the other man looked. ‘This has been a very long night, Lupin. Let’s just contact Dumbledore to come get the boy and then go home, there’s nothing more we can do here.’

‘Don’t send for him,’ Remus said again, this time with more conviction. ‘There is something we can do ... when we go we can take him with us.’ 

‘You can’t be serious! Have you gone daft?’ Severus asked in surprise. ‘I know you’re overwrought about all this, Lupin, but it’s obvious you’re not thinking clearly here.’

‘I’m neither daft nor overwrought, Severus, and I am thinking quite clearly as it happens,’ Remus snapped. ‘You know full well that Sirius will come here, he has to keep up his facade as their Secret Keeper after all. When he gets here first and sees Harry survived ... I don't even want to think about what he'll do to him,' Remus said, shivering at thoughts he didn’t want to be having. 'Look, I know James, Lily, and I were not exactly friends the past few years, but that doesn’t mean I want their son to die at the hands of a traitor. Peter can barely take care of himself let alone a child, and you know that Dumbledore always has his own agendas. Who knows what he will end up doing with Harry if he gets hold of him. We can care for him better then all of them, you know we can,’ he argued.

Severus looked down at the child who was surprisingly calm considering what he had just been though. ‘I admit you have valid points, but he is not _our_ problem. If Black returns before the others we can easily deal with him. As for Dumbledore -' Severus paused and thought over his next words carefully. 'Regardless of whatever he may decide, giving the boy to him is the logical option.'

‘Oh come on, Severus, you are the most logical person I have ever met. You can’t really believe giving him to Dumbledore is the best option ... you know full well he manipulates people to get what he wants, and I will not let him do that to James’s son. Far as I see it we’re the only ones who know he survived, let alone we’re the only two people who knows what really happened here tonight, that gives us the advantage,’ Remus said.

‘Lupin, can’t you see how futile this is?’ Severus argued, though his voice was becoming far less convincing. 'Why do you even want him? It's not as if you owe the Potters anything, they are the ones who -'

'Don't,' Remus cut in sharply, his gaze darkening. ‘Don’t you dare say it. You know they had good reasons for distrusting me. It’s not as if I’m completely innocent of the rumours being said about me, now am I. We both know that if anyone knew the truth of what I have been up to this past year, being mistrusted would be the least of my problems I’d wager,’ he said wryly. ‘Look, I was the one who backed out of our friendship, but I still tried to protect them in the end ... it just wasn’t enough. I still can't believe Sirius was the one who did this, he of all people! Not that it matters now I suppose, what’s done is done. James and Lily are gone but Harry is here, and right now he’s the one who needs saving.’ 

Remus sighed and rubbed his eyes, his shoulders slumping as he sniffed back a few tears. ‘You know, this is an odd sort of irony. Here I’m the one who’s been reported as “missing” the last few months, some say I’m already dead ... not that anyone any of them bothered to come look for me ... and despite what everyone thinks about me ... what they whisper behind my back ... I couldn’t sit by and do nothing. When you told me what Dumbledore’s plans were, that he was going to hide them I risked everything to Owl James. I warned him that the Fidelius wasn’t going to be enough, I begged him to post extra guards nearby ... and though I didn’t expect it, he wrote back ... only to brush me off by saying that I was being paranoid ... he said Sirius was going to be their Secret Keeper ... and that I should remember how good they all were at duelling and spells and charms ... as if I could forget such a thing!’ he said, no longer holding back on his anger or tears. 

‘Then after all that ... he ended by saying it wasn’t my problem any longer ... that I didn’t have to worry ... that everything would be all right ... that I should go back to doing ... whatever it was I was doing with my life ... as if he even cared what that was! You said to let it go, leave them be ... but I couldn’t ... I didn’t want to see them die. And worst of all ... was that you hadn’t a reason in the world to help me ... you risked everything to stay by me ... all week you took turns with me ... watching the house from the shadows ... I knew they had to be here ... even with the Charm in place ... I knew they were here ... where else would they go? We both knew it was a matter of time ... that he would find them ... and when he did ... they’d never stand a chance. And now they’re dead ... and here I am ... here you are ... so where the hell is everyone now? Missing, that’s where they bloody well are! The two people that no one thought would care ... we’re the only ones here ... if that’s not irony ... I don’t what is!’

Severus was torn. Seeing Remus like this unnerved him, more than he wanted to admit. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen the other man cry, but Remus had never been quite so ... so forceful. Never had he been so raw and emotional as he was at this moment. ‘I did it because ... you know why I stayed. And I would have looked ... if I thought you were missing ... damn it, Lupin ... you know what I want to say ... don’t you?’ Severus asked quietly, his eyes saying far more than his words could. 

Severus’s words and gaze quickly melted Remus’s anger. He quickly sniffed back his tears and managed a quick smile. ‘I know, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to repay you for everything you have done for me. I’m not sure a lifetime is even enough honestly,’ he said and looked down at the toddler. ‘I can’t make things up to them any longer ... at least let me try to make amends to them by raising their son. Please, Severus?’

Severus considered the proposal carefully and with a heavy sigh finally made his decision. ‘Very well, you win. You are damned hard to say no to when you get like this,’ he huffed and gave the now sleeping boy over to his lover. ‘Where will you take him?’

‘To our flat, where else? I know it’s small, but he’s awfully small to begin with right now. He’ll be no bother,’ Remus said cradling the toddler carefully so as not to wake him.

‘No, we can’t stay there, we’ll need to go somewhere else, as soon as possible. Too many questions may be raised by those who live in the building; some are already suspicious of what you are,’ Severus said. ‘Even in Knockturn Alley your kind isn’t always welcomed.’

Remus’s eyes darkened; his life always seemed to be dictated because of what, rather than who, he was, and it pained him to no end. Now wasn’t the time for his resentments to surface though, there was far too much at stake to give in to anger. ‘You’re right,’ he said and mulled over what they could do. ‘What about the Muggle world?’

‘What about it?’ Severus asked.

‘Of course, it’s perfect! We’ll take him into the Muggle world!’ Remus said.

‘Neither of us have lived amongst Muggles in years, who knows what it is like out there now. Where would we even go? If you think I would step one foot back into Cokeworth and that rotten house of my parents - well, you best forget all of this now,’ Severus muttered. 

‘No, we definitely will not go there,’ Remus agreed quickly. ‘Nor my parents, I won’t do that to them, they’ve been through enough Merlin knows. We’ll figure it out, it can’t be that hard, we’re both half-bloods after all. Don’t you see that this is the perfect solution? Who would ever expect the two of us to be hiding James and Lily's son, especially amongst Muggles? We’ll come up with a feasible story about how we got him, and I can easily forge up whatever papers we may need, he’ll need a new birth certificate for starters. I am rather good at making forgeries if you recall. This will work, Severus, I can feel it!’ Remus said, the excitement growing evident in his voice.

Severus gave up trying to say anything further. He knew very well that once Remus had his mind set on something trying to change it was nigh impossible. ‘Very well, in for a penny as they say.’

Remus grinned. ‘Let’s just pray we have pennies to spare. Hopefully we won’t make too many mistakes until we get re-adjusted to things,’ he said, his mind already ticking off the things they’d need.

‘This is all well and good, but what will you do on the days when you need to be … you know ... occupied? He’s a small child, he’s not capable of taking care of himself for an entire night, as well as half the next day. What will you do with him then?’ Severus asked.

Remus groaned in dismay. ‘Oh … I … I hadn’t thought of that,’ he said miserably.

‘Well fortunately for you I am thinking of such things. I already have the agreement with Dumbledore to take two days off from my classes each month, so future absences should not be an issue. Though as those days off always fall on the full moon I have a suspicion he knows why ... and with whom ... I spend those days with.’

‘It’s a good thing that’s all he suspects. If he knew the truth about what we’ve been doing the past year neither of our lives would be worth much I’d wager,’ Remus replied dryly and looked down at the precious life in his arms, a warm glow of contentment shining in his eyes. ‘He has Lily’s eyes ... though he’s James in every other way, isn’t he.’

‘Yes, and that is something we will have to remedy as soon as possible.’ Severus said, his eyes suddenly scanning the area. ‘You need to go, I’m sure it won’t be much longer before someone turns up, and I don’t want you here when they do. Take the Portkey and return to the flat, I will join you shortly.’

Remus nodded and quickly took a small box out of his pocket. Opening it he pressed what was inside and disappeared, just in time as Severus’s prediction proved true. Severus took out his wand, whispered a few words under his breath, then faded away into the darkness, not a trace of him to be seen. His black eyes glittered dangerously as from what was left of the window he could see a black-haired man on a yellow motorbike pull round to the back of the house. The man didn’t bother to turn off the bike, it had barely even come to a stop before he’d got off and was already disappearing inside the house. It wasn’t long before Severus heard an anguished cry ring out, and he had no doubts as to the reason why.

A few minutes later he heard the man come up the stairs and within moments he walked into the same room Severus was in. Severus didn’t move, he just stood there silently, a blazing anger flowing through him as he gazed upon the grey-eyed man who was now poking round the rubble. When the other man found the body of Lily he let out a howl of agony. Tears cascaded down his cheeks and he fell to his knees as if in pain. Severus was unsure what to make of what he was seeing. The look on the other man’s face didn’t appear to be the look of a man who had just betrayed his friends, let alone someone who had just lost their Lord and Master. 

A Master that Severus had also once bowed down to, through a miracle he had been brought back from the brink of his own selfish destruction. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he watched as the sobbing man gently held Lily’s corpse in his arms, rocking her back and forth whilst muttering things under his breath. Severus drew up closer to catch what was being said, and after a few moments became astonished at what he was hearing.

‘Oh Lily ... this is my fault! If only I’d realised sooner what that bastard rat was up to you’d still be alive! Wormtail … how could you do this? Wasn’t it enough that Moony left us for the darkness … you had to give in as well? We gave you everything … we trusted you … and for what? Peter Pettigrew I swear you will regret this day!’ the man cried out angrily.

‘It was Pettigrew?’ Severus gasped in surprise.

‘Who’s there?’ the other man asked as he scanned the room trying to locate the source of who’d spoken. Gently lowering the body of his friend to the ground he got up and took his wand out, pointing it into the darkness. ‘Show yourself! Where are you?’

Severus waved his wand and muttered “ _Finite Incantatum_ ” then stepped forwards from the shadows. ‘What is this nonsense about Pettigrew?’

‘Snape? I should have known. Who else would be lurking round in the dark like an overgrown bat,’ the other man said with a deep loathing in his voice. ‘I don’t trust you farther than I can toss you, so why you think I would tell you anything is beyond me. You’ve hated us since we were kids, so why the hell are you here now?’

‘The feeling is mutual, Black, and why is none of your concern. Now stop playing games and tell me the truth. Was all this your doing or not?’ Severus asked in a low, dangerous voice, his wand pointing directly at Sirius’s heart.

‘You really must batty if you think I did this, Snape! James wasn’t just my friend ... he was my brother … Lily was like a sister to me ... Harry was my God-son ... I could never betray them. _Never_! I would kill myself before I’d ever hurt any of them!’ Sirius said, his anguish ringing clear in his voice. 

‘Don’t lie to me, Black! I know you were the Potters’ Secret Keeper, who else but you could have betrayed them?’ Severus spat out in disgust.

Sirius shook his head. ‘That’s just it, it wasn’t me! We … Peter and I that is … we switched out about a week ago. We decided not to tell anyone ... we thought it would be safer that way. It was the perfect ruse ... or so I thought ... honestly who would have thought someone like him would be their Secret Keeper ... right? Oh Merlin though, how wrong could I have been? I swear to you, Snape … this was Peter’s doing, he led Voldemort here ... he’s the one you want, not me!’ he said choking back heavy sobs.

Severus eyed Sirius warily, wondering what to believe. In the end he could not refute years of finely honed instincts, and those instincts now told him that the man before him wasn't lying. ‘I believe you,' he said and lowered his wand. 'I still don’t trust you, but I do believe you. The child lives by the by,’ he said and glanced at the crib.

Sirius blinked, his sobs giving way to a gasp of astonishment. ‘Harry … Harry's alive? How? How is it possible?’ he asked incredulously.

Severus shrugged. ‘I don’t know, no one has ever survived the Killing Curse that I know of, yet somehow he did. He has a nasty wound on his head, but I think he will be all right despite it. Lupin took him back to our flat for now until new arrangements can be made.’

‘Remus took him ... to your flat? James said Remus had owled him, but when I asked about what he said it was nothing important. Last I heard Remus was missing ... maybe even dead. Now you’re telling me he’s been with you ... all this time?’ Sirius asked. 

‘What is between Lupin and I is no concern of yours,’ Severus replied coldly. 

‘So you say, but when he left this house two years ago saying he had found a job and somewhere new to live, and that he didn’t think it was fair to keep being a burden to us ... well told him to stay but he wouldn’t hear of it. He just cut us off ... years of friendship gone in a second ... and it hurt, Snape, it hurt a hell of a lot. We heard rumours he was getting into some strange things after he left, but we didn’t really believe it. Though if he’s shacking up with you I suppose it makes sense why he didn’t want us to know what he was up to. He knew we’d never approve of ... well, Merlin knows what he’s been doing these past two years, but if he’s been with you all this time it’s not likely to be good,’ Sirius said warily. ‘Look, I don’t know what you two are up to, but he made it pretty clear he didn’t need us, so why would he want to help James’s son now?’

‘Believe what you want, but I assure you that his only concern right now is for the boy’s welfare and nothing else. And you say it hurt you, did you ever stop think what he was feeling? Hmph, how dense could you and Potter be? Tell me, Black, in all the years of your friendship, did you ever once care about _who_ he is? Or was it _what_ he is you all worried over?’ Severus asked. 

‘What the hell are you on about? Of course we cared about him! We did everything we could to -’ Sirius started to say, then Severus’s words hit him like a lead balloon.

‘Finally got the picture, have you? About bloody time I’d say,’ Severus huffed.

Sirius groaned and sighed heavily. ‘Much as I hate to admit it, you’re right. We were always so concerned about keeping his secret safe that we never asked him what he really wanted ... we always just gave him what we thought he needed. Now I see that were the burdens on him, not the other way round. Now it’s too late ... Jamie and Lily are dead ... Peter betrayed us ... so much for staying Marauder’s ‘til the end,’ he said bitterly.

‘For the others it is too late, it doesn’t have to be for you,’ Severus replied. ‘Though I warn you now he’s not the timid, tamed boy you knew at school. If you aren’t willing to accept him for who he is now ... for both his light and dark sides... then that is your loss, I’m sure he’ll get over losing you eventually. No, allow me to correct myself - I’ll make damned sure he will get over losing you, and without a shred of regret at that. You should also know that once he gets it in his head to do something, he doesn’t get swayed out of it easily. Right now all he wants to do is protect the boy, so if you want to see either of them again you’ll take that infernal contraption of yours to where they are and wait until I return before attempting to talk to him. And be sure to keep that monstrosity silent and hidden; where we live walls often have unwanted ears and eyes, so you may also wish to adopt a certain ... disguise ... until I arrive.’

‘What do you mean by that exactly?’ Sirius asked suspiciously.

‘You know perfectly well what I mean. Unlike some people I could name, he and I do not keep secrets from each other. It’s the rest of the world we must keep our secrets from, and we know how do that quite well I might add. Though clearly it’s something you have not yet learnt to master,’ Severus chided.

‘Fine, fine, I get the point ... again ... though he really had no right to share that _particular_ secret with you. Despite the fact Remus was once my best friend, I still only trust him just slightly less than I would a rampaging Horntail,’ Sirius muttered.

‘As it happens he trusts you even less at the moment,’ Severus retorted. ‘Now listen closely as I will only say this once - the address you want is 54 Blight Lane, Knockturn Alley, flat #13, it’s on the 3rd storey. There’s a wooden staircase outside in the back of the building; it’s old but we’ve charmed it to keep it from creaking so it’s safer to use it then the main stairs inside. Wait for me at the alcove behind the bottom part of the stairs,’ Severus said and gave Sirius a dark, foreboding gaze. ‘And I warn you now, if you so much as singe a single hair on Lupin’s head when you two meet you will answer to me.’

‘Yeah well let’s just hope he’ll be in an equally civil mood when he sees me. If I recall he was pretty darn good at duelling during our school days ... I don’t even want to think what he is like now after spending the last two years with you,’ Sirius huffed and again looked round the room. As his gaze once more fell upon the now empty crib whatever feelings of anger he had melted away, at least one thing this night hadn’t been for naught. ‘Look here, Snape, I know this may mean nothing coming from me but … thank you ... for saving Harry ... and for being there for Remus as well ...,’ he said sincerely.

Severus waved a hand in dismissal. ‘Do not thank me yet, Black, there is still a lot of work to be done. Now go, it won’t be much longer before others will come to investigate and I’m sure you do not want to be here when they do.’

‘Wait up, they know I was Jamie’s Secret Keeper. Dumbledore will be looking for me ... if they find me with you and Remus ... I’ll never see Harry again!’ Sirius said in a panic.

‘Well then I suppose we’ll have to make sure they won't come looking ... for any of us,' Severus replied and quickly thought over what he could do. Suddenly he pointed his wand at the crib and cast a spell that burnt the clothes, part of the crib, and the mattress inside, then arranged the ashes to appear as if a small body had been lying there. 'There, that should throw off any suspicions the boy survived,' he said and turned back to Sirius. 'Now then, if there’s nothing else, I suggest you -,’ he began to say then stiffened and slightly tilted his head. ‘Someone’s coming up the street … hurry up and go ... _now_!’

Sirius didn’t know how Severus could hear that far off, but he didn’t need to be told twice. Without another word he Apparated outside and got back on his motorbike, flipped the invisibility and sound muffling switches then flew off quickly. Severus waved his wand and again faded into the night as he observed the newcomer. He watched through what was left of the window as a large man come to the back of the house, exactly where Sirius’s bike had been minutes before. The man stood outside the house for a short time surveying the damage, all the while shaking his head and muttering things under his breath. 

When the man finally made his way upstairs he had the body of James Potter in his arms, though when he saw the body of Lily the man broke down in tears. After a few minutes he collected himself and putting James’s body down began poking round in the rubble as if he was looking for something - something very important that he was told on good authority should still been there. 

‘Wher’ are yeh? Come now, 'Arry, the ‘Eadmaster said yeh should be ‘ere,’ the man said puzzled as to where the young boy could be. When he finally looked in the crib and saw the ashes he realised why he wasn't finding what he was sent for. 'No! It can't be, yer suppos’d to 'ave lived!' he said sniffing back more tears. 'Dumbledore isn't goin’ to want to 'ear this news I reckon', he sighed. With one last look at the burnt crib he went over and gathered up the bodies of James and Lily then without another word he pulled an object from his pocket, touched it, and all three were gone leaving behind only the silence.

Severus stepped out of the shadows, a pensive look on his face. He took once last look round the bedroom, a heavy feeling welling up inside his chest. So much had happened in this cottage tonight; many lives had been changed, some for the worse, some hopefully for the better, and all of them because of a single man who followed a cause that Severus admittedly hadn’t believed in for a very long time. Why he had joined the cause was simple - he was tired of feeling unwanted and useless, and the promises of being able to use Forbidden items, spells, and ingredients drew him as the proverbial moth to the flame. 

He had always known he was more clever than pretty much all of his peers, but not even his parents had ever acknowledged his talents. The first few months of praise from his new “Master” had seemed more surreal than anything else. What he had been told to do in order to earn those praises had bothered him somewhat, but at the time it was better than the emptiness he had been feeling ever since he had lost his one and only friend. It would take two very important events to make him realise that everything he had started to believe in was nothing more than empty lies, and that the praises were not worth the cost of losing what was left of his heart and soul. 

The first thing that changed him would be a chance meeting in a dusty old bookshop in Knockturn Alley, a meeting that brought back into his life an old enemy who through an odd quirk of fate ended up becoming his entire reason for living. The second ... well, the second thing had been the reason that had brought him to this very room on this night. The fact that this night was also Samhain was a meaning not lost on him. 

Samhain, or Hallowe’en as some called it, was a night that had long celebrated by Muggles and Wizards alike as a time when ritual fires had the power to give needed protection to assure the safety of human and animal alike, as well as to cleanse the earth for the coming year’s harvests. It was also a time when the souls of the dead could freely cross the boundary into the world of the living, or in tonight’s case a night when the living would be welcomed by those in the realm of death. 

Giving the room one final look he silently bade goodbye to the woman he had once been friends with. He hoped she would find peace in her new realm, though he was saddened that she had crossed there under such tragic circumstances. He had tried to prevent her death, even pleaded with his Master to spare her life, something the Dark Lord promised he would do, but by that time he knew his Master well enough that he was unlikely to keep to his words. That was the second event that had finally broken Severus’s resolve. 

From that moment on he vowed to himself that no more people he cared about would die because of empty praises and broken promises. With a start he realised that if he wanted to keep to his vow he had best return to his flat, hopefully before the two ex-friends would take matters into their own hands. Which was something he definitely did not want to happen because as he Apparated away he got the distinct feeling that just as Fate had brought Remus to him it was again to work it’s magic, only this time it would be Sirius Black who was about to become a very big part of his life for a very long time to come.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Just want to say sorry for taking so long on getting this chapter out. When I said I would update quickly I wasn’t planning that to mean 12 days ... it just sorta ended up that way unfortunately. I jinxed myself when I said I was doing better; my luck the day after I posted I got caught in a rain-storm and that was that. It didn’t help that when I started working on the edits for Chap 1 I became so worried about writing again that I pushed myself far harder than I intended which is not that a good thing to do at my age ... being worn down combined with being caught in the rain in the Summer ... a recipe for disaster lol. Well, at least it was a valuable lesson learnt not to worry so much and let things happen as they happen ... and to be more careful about when I go shopping. No more going out unless the sun is shining and no dark clouds are on the horizon.
> 
> At any rate thank you to everyone reading and giant :hugs: to those leaving me kudos/dropping me PMs/etc. I know it may be silly but seeing those lets me know people are out there and enjoying my work, and gives me incentive to keep on muddling through despite the aches and pains. Well then, that’s it from me for now, time for the fic ... ta for now my friends! :)

* * *

**Chapter Two: Decisions, Decisions**

  
_***Notting Hill, London — 1991*** _

  
' _Daaaad I'm home_!' a 10 year old boy with black hair and blue-green eyes called out as he walked in the door of his home. Dropping his bag by the front door he ran up a flight of beige coloured carpeted stairs and stopped when he got to the sitting room which was just at the top of the stairs. 

It was a tidy room that currently had a faint odour of lavender, vanilla, and honeysuckle floating in the air. The walls and carpeting were the same colour as the stairs, and currently pinned back was a set of black curtains with tiny silver diamond shapes that adorned a large bay window with a cushioned sitting ledge which overlooked the front side of the house. There were several types of flowers and herbs growing in pots hanging from a rod above the window ledge, the plants blended perfectly with a long swath of ivy that crept up the front brickwork outside the house and surrounded the outside of the bay window. Several paintings of beautiful landscapes from forests with animals and beaches with red and white lighthouses to flowers and fruits in different types of vases and bowls also dotted the walls. Although they were all painted in different artistic styles the medium used was always oil and canvas. The way they had been arranged round the room made them all flow together quite well. 

In one area of the sitting room was a round table made of polished ebony and four matching armchairs with red velour cushioning on one side of the room, and just past the table was a doorway with dark beaded strands acting as a separator curtain to the kitchen and the back stairs which led to a small gated garden. Not far behind the table was a china cabinet made from the same polished ebony. The bottom part of the cabinet had several drawers, whilst the top of the cabinet had glass doors. Inside on glass shelves were knick-knacks from all across the world, mementos of yearly family holidays along with various other things he and his parents had collected whenever they had time to prowl round the local antique and thrift shops. 

On the opposite side of the area with the table and cabinet was the main sitting area. A wall separated the stairway banister from the sitting room, and along the entire wall stood several black bookcases filled with neatly shelved books and the larger knick-knacks. In-between two of the bookcases was a smaller matching bookcase that had a television on top, a VCR and camcorder sat on a shelf below. On a second shelf sat his gaming systems: a Sega Genesis, an NES, the brand new SNES he had got from his uncle during the winter holidays, and a variety of game cartridges. Facing the telly was a light grey velour sofa and two black end-tables, along with a recliner that matched the sofa. On the back wall of the room was a large black brick fire-place with a mantle made of ebony, and off to the side stood a rack of fire-place tools. On the mantle was a few more potted herbs, a clock, and small jar, and various pictures of all the members of the family.

Just past the stairs was another beaded curtain which led to a beige foyer that contained five doors. The largest bed-room and loo faced a small gated garden and was to be found on the left side of the foyer, whilst the three doors on the right side led to two smaller bed-rooms (one being his own, the other belonged to his favourite (and the only one far as he knew) uncle), and a shared a loo that was situated between the two rooms. At the end of the foyer was a door that led to a full-size cupboard filled with linens, towels, and other needed items. Only those who lived in the house knew that the cupboard also contained something else — when needed it doubled as a fourth magically hidden room that was only accessible if you knew the special password. It was also the boy’s favourite room in the whole house, though sadly it was only available to use when a particular family member was at home which as of late wasn’t very often to his dismay.

At the moment, however, it seemed as if everyone except him was home, so he called out for a second time. ‘Dad ... you here?’

'It’s cleaning day, where else would I be?' Remus replied as he came through the beaded curtain that led to the kitchen. ‘Sorry didn’t answer when you came in, I was having words with the drying rack.’

‘Again? Really, Dad, that’s the fourth ... no fifth ... time this year it’s gone bust. Why don’t you let Uncle Padfoot buy us that washer/dryer combo he showed us in the adverts. It would make laundry days a heck of a lot easier.’

‘Not really, you’ve never had the unfortunate experience of using an English dryer. They’re not like the ones we got to use over in America,’ Remus said.

‘I thought they were a bit scary actually. They were so huge and got really hot ... and the clothes were also way to hot when they came out,’ Harry said. ‘Do you remember that American girl whose mum moved here last year because of her job? The girl wasn’t here very long, but it seemed like forever. She was always whinging about something ... usually about her clothes feeling dirty or damp every time her mum did the laundry, or how we drive on the “wrong” side of the road, and loads of other silly things. Do you know she said we were ... what was it now ... oh yeah she said we were “a backwards, stupid little country,” and that was when she was griping over the fact we don’t have plugs in the loo. I was glad when she left, pretty sure everyone else was as well.’

‘I will say she had a valid argument on the clothes, but the plugs is simple. We haven’t got them in there because we prefer not to electrocute ourselves with things whilst in the bath,’ Remus replied drolly, ‘sadly her mother wasn’t much better. She was working as a conservator for the British Museum, and as you know your father and I are good friends with the curator there so he confided in me about her one day when you and I were visiting. This was several months after she’d already left, mind ... but he was still fuming about the woman and her “foolish, nit-picking issues,” and what he told me was that after only three months there every single member of the best Conservation team he’s ever had came to him and told him that if he didn’t do something about her they would all quit. Needless to say a week later she and her daughter were on an aeroplane back to New York.’

‘So that’s why she left? No wonder, I’d have sent them packing too,’ Harry said.

‘Agreed. Well, as for our little issue ... maybe you’re right. I am growing rather weary of fighting an inanimate object over and over — especially when I’m on the losing end,’ Remus sighed. ‘I’ll speak to him tonight ... after your father has his on it say naturally.’

‘We both know what he’s going to say. If it makes laundry day easier for us you know he’s going to say yes ... oh no, you said it’s Tuesday right? Awe heck, it’s my week to clean the loos, isn’t it,’ Harry groaned. ‘Figures something would have to ruin a good day!’

Remus chuckled. ‘I take it you didn’t look at the Chore Chart yesterday or you’d have seen that I had switched you out to next week. All that was left to tick off for the day was that laundry, and broken drying rack withstanding that done and dusted so I am officially free of chores. How was practice by the by?’ he asked then noticing something Harry was about to do added, ‘oh no you don’t! You know very well where those things go, and do be careful, Harry, I’ve just vacuumed and I don’t want to have to do it again. I’m already done in and I still have dinner to cook.’

'Wasn’t bad, though it would have been better if that git Marsden hadn't tripped me for the fifth time this season,' he said scowling, and knowing what his dad would do to him if he didn't do as asked he quickly and very gingerly went back down the stairs to the front door and kicked off his football boots and his rather dirty socks into a small bin that was there. Dashing back upstairs he said, 'Anyway, I swear I just want to beat the shite out of him already, if anyone deserves it he bloody well does. He knows I'm the best kicker on the team and he always messes round trying to get me to miss my shots. He got his today though, Coach saw him trip me on the field right from the off and put him on the bench for the rest of practice,’ he grinned.

'Now don't start this again, Harry. I've told you that physically fighting jealous bullies isn't going to solve anything, it only creates more problems in the long run,' Remus said firmly. 'And watch your language, you know how I feel about you saying those sort of words.'

'I know, but don’t mean he doesn’t deserve it,' Harry muttered as he pulled off his jacket and carelessly draped it over a chair. ‘And Father cusses time to time ... even you do ... and Uncle Padfoot says things all the time and you never yell when you all use swear words, so why can't I use them?’

'Because we are adults, you are not, that’s why,' Remus reprimanded. Picking up Harry's jacket he smoothed it down and held it out. 'On the rack please,’ he said and waited for Harry to run back down the stairs yet again. When Harry returned he said, ‘you have to take care of your clothes, money doesn't grow on trees and jackets are costly.’ Seeing the look of guilt on Harry’s face he smiled quickly, 'now then, let’s start fresh, eh? If I recall, wasn't your uncle going to teach you how to fly this afternoon?'

'Oh right, he is ... I nearly forgot ‘bout that!' Harry said as face lit up into a giant smile before remembering something that made his smile fade somewhat. 'Is … well ... will Father make it home in time for my birthday dinner y’think?' he asked hesitantly.

‘Oh, Harry ... I don’t rightly know,’ Remus said thoughtfully. 'He hasn’t owled or Flooed me of any problems, but there’s a lot of things going on at school this summer. I don’t know what exactly, your father hasn’t said, all I do know is that end of July is always the busiest time of the year for the staff. Letters have to be sent off, Muggle-born children need to be visited and our world explained to them and their families, then there’s the coming term’s curriculum that needs double checking, and well ... lots of other things need to be done.'

Harry sighed. 'I know work comes first ... but other than the week we had for our yearly Summer family holiday Father’s hardly been home at all ... I miss him. Why did they have to put Hogwarts all the way up in Scotland and not closer to London?' he pouted.

'Because the Founders wanted it as far from the eyes of prying Muggles as possible, that's why. And they chose a damn fine spot for it at that if you ask me,' a voice said jovially from the doorway that led to the kitchen.

'Uncle Padfoot, you're home!' Harry said excitedly as Sirius came into the sitting room. 'Are you ready to show me how to fly? Can we go soon? Can we go now?'

Sirius laughed. 'Sure thing kiddo, we can leave anytime. When I'm done teaching you, you'll be flying so well you’ll think you were born on a broomstick!'

'Sirius ... we’ve already discussed this. Today is only to be a practice run, _not_ a game of Quidditch. We can’t fix broken bones easy as you please in this house remember. I am not about to go knocking on the door of St Mungo’s to ask for a bottle of Skele-Gro, they always ask too many questions. Nor can I take him to hospital; I can’t very well explain to a Muggle doctor that my son broke his arm, leg, or whatever else by falling off of a flying broomstick, now can I — they’ll think I’ve gone mental. You know full well we only use magic in this house unless it’s an utter emergency, and broken bones do _not_ qualify as an “emergency,” so you _will_ be careful with him or I’ll have your shaggy hide,' Remus said levelling a cool gaze on his friend.

'Oi, have a bit of faith mate! I was the best Beater at Hogwarts in our day, and it’s not as if I haven’t done any flying lately, you know I have. I’m still in plenty good form so I think I can get him up there without doing severe bodily damage,' Sirius rebuked.

'Awe, Dad, please don’t worry ... promise I'll be really careful,' Harry cut in quickly, worried that Remus would change his mind at the last moment.

'Oh come on, Moony, it’ll be fine! I’ll keep him low; worst that’ll happen is he gets a skinned knee or elbow, easily heal-able without magic, hospital, or anything else,' Sirius smiled as he put an arm round Harry's shoulder.

'Knowing you, Black, my son will likely return home in a matchbox instead of a skinned limb,' a voice said from the stairs.

'You made it, I was hoping you wouldn’t be late!' Harry cried out happily and ran across the room to hug Severus tightly. Looking up at him he asked, ‘did you get my care package? Were all your supplies in tact? The box wasn’t damaged, was it? I know I should have waited until you got home ... I was worried it’d get dropped or lost as the box was a lot heavier than the ones I usually send ... but I wanted you to see it right away. Were you able to find time to go to Mr Strongbow’s house and watch the tape of my last game? If so then did you see how wicked good that last shot I made was? How long can you stay home this time? If you can’t stay long then can you make it back in time to see the Arsenals play the Hotspurs in the FA Charity Shield game? It’s on the 10th of August ... it’s the last game I’ll have time to go to before school starts ... plus Dad’s already bought tickets for all four of us ... so can you please try really hard to come home for it, Father?’

'Good Gods, I see we are throwing them at me all at once tonight, hmm? I’ll wager you’ve just come from practice seeing as how you have all this energy brewing about,’ Severus said in amusement and put his hands on Harry’s shoulders. ‘Now then, let’s see if I get it all; your package was fine, everything inside was perfect as always. Yes I did find the time to Floo to Inverness and both of us watched your game. And yes, I was very proud of you for making the winning goal, that was a well placed kick and with only ten seconds left on the clock at that. Your Dad has already owled me about the tickets and I’ve already informed Dumbledore that I will be taking the day off, so do not worry I shall be here. And I apologise for not sending word that I would be home on time, though honestly I didn’t really think I needed to. You already know I would never miss your birthday, Harry.’

‘I know ... but ... well ... you’ve been so extra busy this summer ... we’ve hardly got to spend any time together,’ Harry sighed.

‘I know, but unfortunately it can’t be helped. Times are changing and we Wizards can often be rather stubborn to accept such changes, but that is for we adults to argue over and have insanely boring meetings on. For now I have earned a break from all of the bickering going on at the school, I’m not sure how long it will be until I am summoned to return, but until I do I promise to spend ever chance I can with you all right?’ Severus asked. 

‘That’s awesome, I can’t wait!’ Harry replied.

‘Hate to break up the family reunion, but time’s getting on, we should get going,’ Sirius said. ‘You do still want to fly I take it?’

‘Definitely!’ Harry nodded and looked at his parents. ‘If it’s all right?’

‘Well now, you are a Wizard, Harry, and Wizards should fly,’ Severus said then looked over at Sirius. 'You will be careful with him, Black, or you will find yourself at the bottom of the lake having supper with the Giant Squid,' he threatened.

Sirius waved a hand in dismissal. 'Oh really? Well then I hope you don’t mind it when you wake up tomorrow to find Gryffindor badges spell stuck to all your robes,' he smirked.

'Oh honestly, will you two stop acting like children? Really, Severus, you're just as bad as he is sometimes,' Remus huffed. 'Sirius, take Harry and get going, just be back by six so you can both get cleaned up for dinner.'

‘Wicked! Thanks Dad, and don’t worry Father, I’ll be extra careful, I promise!’ Harry said happily. 

'That’s that then,' Sirius said nodding to both Remus and Severus. 'Go on and grab your broom, Harry, and we'll be on our way. Meet you in the kitchen all right?'

'Got it,' Harry said and quickly ran to his room whilst Sirius went to the kitchen in search of a quick snack.

‘You look done in,’ Remus said looking Severus over carefully. ‘Everything all right?’

'A Nimbus 2000 … Black spoils him too much,' Severus said shaking his head wearily. Not more than a minute later Harry sped through the sitting room and it wasn’t long before they heard the back door of the house slam shut. ‘That mutt best be careful. If he isn’t I swear I’ll feed that damned broom to the Willow,’ he muttered whilst sitting down on the sofa and rubbing his temples with an audible groan.

'Don’t fret, he knows I’ll do worse to him if anything happens,’ Remus said dryly. ‘And why shouldn't Sirius give him gifts, he can well afford it ... far more than we can.’

'Harry has always been content with what we give him. What more could he want?' Severus said.

'Plenty as it happens,' Remus said sharply and then moved Severus' hands aside to rub his temples for him. 'He's a growing boy with growing needs … needs that are getting more costly.'

'Mmm …' Severus said with a contented sigh, letting himself slip into the relaxing movements of Remus’s touch. 'Are you saying we haven't raised him well enough? That we haven’t given him everything we could?'

'It's not that we haven’t ... I know we've done our best considering things. It's just that …' Remus trailed off.

Severus reached up and took Remus' hands as he turned round to look the other man in the eyes. 'You don't want him going to Hogwarts do you.’

Remus sighed. 'I know it’s foolish ... but I don't. Besides, what if the Book ends up not believing he isn’t legitimately our son? What if it changes its mind at the last minute?'

'If you recall I used every Dark Arts spell, rune, and charm the three of us knew at the time to make sure that the Book of Admittance and the Quill of Acceptance would add him — and you know just how extensive our knowledge of those Arts was back then. Though I’m rather proud of the fact we’ve added quite a bit to that repertoire since.’

‘Yes, we have, though don’t forget it’s Sirius who’s been the one out there collecting information on our behalf. For as much as he tried to forget his Slytherin side, he really does have an incredible knack to “sniff out” the people we’ve needed to gather resources from over the years,’ Remus said with a slight grin.

‘Hmph, rather well said. He certainly does have his uses, nearly all of the contacts he’s brought us over the years have been worthwhile, I will give him that,’ Severus agreed.

‘You know ... if Harry does go to Hogwarts we will likely have to move some of our more ... active ... items to a more secure place. I don’t know how he does it, but every time I’ve moved our “special” trunk, he manages to find it. I’m worried he’ll get into it again when we’re not looking. When I caught him two years ago sitting in the closet, the trunk wide open I thought I was going to have a bloody heart-attack. He had three of your most poisonous potions in his lap, and he was using Sirius’s Hand of Glory to sort through my box of cursed jewels,’ Remus said turning slightly pale. 

‘So that’s what really happened, I had wondered. You never did tell me the exact details, only that he got into our things,’ Severus mused. ‘Still, you really had little to worry on, Remus. The curses on the jewels only activate when the proper spells are cast as you well know, and I highly doubt that mutt would have been foolish enough to explain to Harry how to use the Hand. As for the potions, he’s been brewing with me poisons and every other sort since he was a young child. I have no doubt that he knew exactly what was in those bottles and would never have uncorked them without permission. He knows what I would do if he did ... I would never let him into my potions laboratory again.’

‘Funny enough, that’s nearly exactly what he said as well. It wasn’t even that he said it ... it was the absolute fear in his voice when he said it ... that’s what finally calmed me down. He was so afraid of losing his “brewing time” with you that he begged me ... literally begged in tears on hands and knees, mind ... to not tell you about him touching your potions. After hearing that I just didn’t have the heart to reprimand him further,’ Remus sighed. ‘That’s why I never told you everything, I couldn’t bear the thought you’d ban him from making potions; he sees so little of you during the school year as it is ... I couldn’t take his summers with you from him ... or from you,’ he said quietly.

‘And for that I am very grateful,’ Severus replied. ‘I enjoy our “brewing time” as he calls it, and I admit I am quite pleased at the fact he’s taken such a liking to the subtle art of potion making.’

‘Oh really ... and here I always thought you were so happy about it because James absolutely abhorred Potion’s Class ... mainly because of you,’ Remus chided playfully. ‘Anything you were good at he thought would be a waste of time to learn ... so it’s not surprising that you want a bit of ... revenge ... perhaps?’

‘Me wanting revenge because Potter was too simple-minded to learn the majestic beauty of a well-made potion?’ Severus replied sarcastically, ‘come now, Remus, whatever would make you think I would care about such a thing.’

Remus laughed. ‘I could give you a dozen or more reasons why, and honestly you’d deserve every one of them for what James and Sirius did to you when we were kids. I only wish I had been brave enough to stop them ... I was such a fool,’ Remus sighed.

‘No Remus, you weren’t a fool, you were frightened. You feared losing the only people who were willing to discard centuries of bigoted beliefs about what you are and accept you as not only a friend but an equal. If anyone was the fool back then it was me, I lost my only friend at the time because I was greedy. Lily was my truest friend ... but she went down her path at the Sorting Feast and I chose mine, and that was that. But even if she hadn’t gone to Gryffindor that day it wouldn’t have been enough for me, especially after I saw you go up to be sorted. I knew from the moment I saw you walk up there that you weren’t like anyone I had ever met.'

'When I saw your eyes ... even though they were the same colour as Lily’s, your eyes were so different then hers. Because of our friendship before school she knew all about Hogwarts, she was so excited and eager to make new friends and start her “magical new life” ... but not you ... no, your eyes were as far from all that as possible. They were pale with worry, anxiousness, even fear, and when you looked at me as you walked up to be Sorted ... I saw something else ... a hint of darkness. It was only a tiny glimmer, but one that no one else seemed to notice ... and that more than anything else intrigued me to no end. To be quite honest, I was more disappointed about you being sorted into Gryffindor then I was about Lily going there. I’m not saying it didn’t hurt that she did, of course it did ... but when you went there as well ... it may sound quite silly now but I felt somehow betrayed.’

‘Betrayed? How so? We hadn’t ever met before school started,’ Remus asked. ‘Other then that look we shared right before my Sorting I had only caught a glimpse of you on the train platform before we left London. I still don’t remember how it happened, but somehow I ended up sitting with Sirius and James on the ride up ... and well ... you know the rest of that story.’

‘Yes, I know ... and as I said its rather silly to say how I felt then all these years later. I suppose it wasn’t exactly betrayal ... it was more than I felt as if I’d been cheated ... no, not that either. It was ... I felt ... robbed ... yes, that’s the word. When that blasted Hat said “Gryffindor” I felt as I’d just been robbed of someone incredibly important. A kindred soul that I thought “if only Fate had let us meet first,” then you might have chosen Slytherin instead and I wouldn’t have felt so ... so alone. Even after the Sorting I still felt as if I had to try and reach you somehow; even though you and the others became friends, you were even starting to smile now and again ... but your eyes — your smiles never reached them. Even as 1st Year wound down and we were going home for Summer Holidays, I still saw those same emotions in your eyes as I had during the Sorting.’ 

‘I ... I can’t believe you noticed all that,’ Remus said. ‘And here I thought I was being clever in hiding all that, apparently I was wrong,’ he sighed.

‘You were good — very good in fact, which is exactly why no one but me noticed. I thought that if I could somehow get to you ... talk to you alone ... then I could help you not be so afraid, especially as those dense dunderheads took a year and half to figure out what I had already known since Yule of 1st Year,’ Severus muttered. ‘I despised them because I thought that if only they had been paying attention to you instead of goofing off and playing idiotic pranks then it wouldn’t have taken them so damned long to see how unhappy you were. Even after they realised what was going on and confronted you about it, even though they swore to you that they would protect you no matter what Black still pulled his little “prank,” and worse was that he didn’t bother to think of the consequences of his actions. You would certainly been expelled if I had got hurt, and Merlin forbid you had killed me that night —’

‘Don’t! Don’t say it ... please!’ Remus said shivering at the thoughts running through his head. ‘Oh, Severus ... if I’d only known how you felt about me sooner ... or if I hadn’t been such a coward and had admitted to James and Sirius that I was already starting to have feelings for you by 6th Year ... even though I doubt they wouldn’t have approved if I had said something ... still maybe things could have been different for both us a lot sooner.’

‘No, Remus, you know it wouldn’t have; after all those years of torment, and after what I did to Lily they never would have given us a moment’s peace. I doubt I would have been able to tell you the truth when we were younger, hell I could barely tell you what I felt when we met again as adults if you recall. It took me weeks to accept that I wasn’t dreaming it all up, or that I wasn’t part of yet another elaborate “Marauder prank” as I had always been. Nearly an entire month passed before I was able to finally accept that you were real ... that you were then when I went to bed ... and more importantly ... that you were still there when I woke up,’ Severus said quietly. 

‘Only a month? I thought it would take you at least three or four months to realise I wasn’t going anywhere,’ Remus teased. 

Severus chuckled. ‘It very well might have been, luckily for us both you were rather persuasive ... and persistent ... and thankfully very, very patient. Despite all the suffering I endured at school, in the end, and I still cannot understand how, but somehow I’ve ended up getting everything I could have ever wanted — I have a husband who is the core of my heart and soul, a son whom I will protect at any cost, an annoying pain-in-the-arse mutt whom I have grown surprising attached to, I am doing work that I enjoy even though no one appreciates that fact, and I have a home where, even though it is only for a short while, I can be free of the facades I have to wear whilst in public. There is also the rather enjoyable bonus that I of all people have been living out the fantasies of at least half the boys and girls of our class years.’

‘And what do you mean by that exactly?’ Remus asked in surprise.

‘Come now, Remus, surely you knew ... you had to have known,’ Severus replied.

‘Honestly, Sev, I haven’t a clue what you are on about. What should I have known?’ Remus asked curiously.

‘My, my, my ... I cannot believe Black never told you,’ Severus said in amusement.

‘If you recall Sirius hid a lot of things from me back then, something he has finally learnt not to do, mainly because he knows what I’d do to him if he did,’ Remus smirked. ‘Now tell me what it is already ... or must I get “creative” in wrangling it from you?’

‘Much as I do enjoy your creativeness we haven’t the time for that ... which is truly a pity I might add,’ Severus said with a slight sigh. ‘However, as you are being so insistent ... the truth is that you and Black were not just known for your pranks ... in point of fact by 5th Year half the boys at school woke up having to change their sheets, as for the girls ... whilst I’m not exactly privy to such details on what they do in the mornings, I can say with certainty that in one of the last friendly conversations Lily and I had during our Slug Club meetings and only a few days before everything went to shite between us, she admitted that she ... along with every one of the girls who shared her dorm ... and from what I was led to believe they were only five out of many, many other girls were having rather vivid dreams of being with one ... or even both ... of you. Though on Lily’s part she did say it was you, not Black, that she dreamt of ... until Potter replaced you in her affections I would assume.’

‘Oh come off it, you’re mistaken,’ Remus said in disbelief. ‘You must be ... I mean James ... yes, I can see that about him. Sirius ... oh hell yes, most definitely, even I had the occasional dreams about him. But me? No ... no, no, no ... that I do not believe.’

‘Believe what you will, but I am not mistaken,’ Severus said firmly. ‘Both you and Black were the subject of many a student’s fantasies, that is a fact. As for Potter, I can tell you that nearly everyone thought of him as little more than an insufferable prick. I would think that the only one who would have dreamt of him is Lily, and that’s only because by 7th Year he finally stopped being a completely idiotic bastard and finally buckled down and took life seriously.’

‘That’s the year he became Head Boy. It changed him, made him grow up finally,’ Remus said. ‘As for me ... other than you I just can’t see anyone dreaming of me in such a way. I was nothing ... a no one. Sirius he ... he had everything, good looks, he danced well, he was always singing and laughing, and good at making people laugh ... he could charm the fruit off the trees ... all I ever did was fall off them ... no one wanted me.’

‘I did,’ Severus said softly, ‘and I promise you I wasn’t the only one. Black was certainly all you say, I don’t disagree on that, but you ... you had your own special appeal. Everything about you ... your intelligence, your patience, the way you would listen to people and help them with the smallest of things ... you have no idea that when you looked at people ... your eyes held people captive.’

‘Lily used to tell me my eyes always seemed as if I was sad and lonely,’ Remus said.

‘And that is exactly what drew people to you. You have no idea how many people found that to be your most endearing quality. How they wanted to take away your loneliness, the sadness ... in every way possible I might add. Even Lucius noticed you; he and his father were visiting the school one day ... you and I had just began 7th Year if I remember ... he saw you with one of the 1st Year Slytherins, the boy had got lost and you were pointing him back to the dungeons. Lucius came to my dorm straight away and asked me who the Prefect with the “delectable” green eyes was. When I asked why he wanted to know ... well, I’m not going to tell you what he said after that, all I shall say is he’s damned lucky he left with only a few minor wounds,’ Severus muttered.

‘Severus! What on earth could he have said to make you attack him?’ Remus asked. 

‘Never you mind. He learnt that day that when it came to you I was not to be trifled with, that’s all that matters,’ Severus smirked.

‘Whilst the thought that you defended my honour makes me positively giddy, you know very well that I could have easily handled the likes of Lucius. He’d have never known what hit him if he had come looking for me back then,’ Remus grinned.

‘Well I didn’t exactly know that back then, now did I,’ Severus replied. ‘As I couldn’t stop people from having their little dream trysts about you, I felt the least I could do was defend you from the likes of Lucius. Besides, talking about him only brings back round what you and I were discussing earlier ... about Harry. He’s the one we need to be discussing right now.’

‘I suppose we must, even though I’d rather not add yet another worry to my already long list of them,’ Remus sighed. ‘What if you’re wrong, Sev ... what if the Book didn’t keep his name ... what if ... oh Merlin what if McGonagall detects the Dark Arts you used to add him and tells Dumbledore? And if it didn’t keep his name ... are the three of us going to train him? If we do have to, what would we even teach him? And what if —’

‘Remus ... Remus settle down!’ Severus said calmly. ‘You’re making far too many assumptions; I’ve told you a dozen times that you’ve nothing to worry about. I saw his name added to the Book with my own eyes and it was still there a few months ago when I last checked it. Just as back then I made sure the name “Harry James Potter” was crossed off, and it was still crossed off when I looked. As for when McGonagall goes to write up her list of students for the coming term, I very much doubt she’ll notice anything out of the ordinary, especially considering that what she thinks she knows about the Dark Arts could fit inside an egg cup — with room to spare, ' Severus said dryly. 'Remus, you knew this day would eventually come, this cannot be a huge surprise to you. Like it or not Harry is a Wizard, and he’ll be a damned good one I'll wager, once he's properly trained.'

'He knows what magic is, but he doesn’t really know what it means to be a Wizard,' Remus argued. ‘The only world he knows is the one we’ve given him. He goes to a Muggle school, has Muggle friends, and we’ve raised him in Muggle customs and beliefs. Apart from going with me to Diagon and Knockturn Alleys every so often to pick up things for you and Sirius he knows very little about the Wizarding World ... and what he does know is only what the three of us have told him. Why should we disrupt all of that now?'

'Because it's time,' Severus said. 'If he doesn't learn how to control his abilities now who knows what will happen in the future. Unchecked magic can be very dangerous.'

'We’ve been watching him; apart from a few incidences with wandless magic his powers are mainly dormant. What could possibly happen if he stays home?' Remus asked.

'Anything. He still has a destiny to fulfil remember,' Severus said rubbing a spot on his left forearm.

'Destiny? We changed destiny the night we took him, and we all agreed to —’ he began then sighed and changed his words. “He's only a child, Severus, no more or less ... just a child. It’s not right, we took him away so he wouldn’t be hunted down or hounded because of what happened that night. Besides, it’s been ten years ... you can’t really think that after all this time Voldemort is going to come back, do you?'

'What happened at the Hollow only bought us time, I have no doubts of that. The Dark Lord was clever, especially in the Dark Arts. Make no mistake, Remus, he will return, and when he does Harry will need to be prepared. Child or not, he is the Chosen One.'

'Not in this house he isn't!' Remus said angrily. 'Here he is _our_ son ... and that's all he should ever be. We didn't raise him just to go off and die at the first opportunity!'

'Of course not, and we will do everything in our power to prevent such a thing from happening, no matter what it takes, you know that,’ Severus replied. ‘We have sheltered him as best we could, but we all knew the time would come when he would have to learn to fight — and now is that time.'

Remus looked at Severus darkly, then came around to the front of the sofa and sat down next to him, a deep sigh emanating from his very soul. 'I just ... I don't want to lose him, Severus, it would kill me if anything happened to him,' he said quietly.

'He has never known a day of unhappiness under this roof, something not everyone is fortunate enough to have. He has friends who respect him, parents who adore him, and an uncle who is the centre of his universe, but he is also has to fulfil the Prophesy that Trelawney spoke of all those years ago,' Severus said.

Remus snorted. 'Prophesy! Oh come on — Sybill Trelawney is a fruitcake, Sev, you can't tell me you actually listen to that batty woman?' he asked in disbelief.

'Normally I run from her as fast as I have the energy to do so, but now that we know the rest of what I overheard that night ... the Dark Lord believed that Harry was the one it applied to, as did Dumbledore, that is a hard a thing to refute,' Severus said.

'I don't care! Lily may have given birth to him, but we are the only family he has ever known, and I will not let anyone — not the Dark Lord, Dumbledore, or anyone else — take him from us,' Remus said possessively. ‘If anyone even dares to try and hurt him I will kill them myself, and Sirius is of the same mind.’ 

'As am I, you both know that,’ Severus replied. ‘Remus, we always will be Harry’s family, but he ... and we ... need to know what he is capable of. Once we get an idea of what he can do it will be easier for us to train him in the things that he will not learn at school.’

Remus sighed in frustration. 'I know, but it still feels so ... wrong. It seems like it was only yesterday we were changing his nappies ... teaching him how to walk and talk … sending him off to his first day of school ... watching his first game ... and now ... now he’s ...’

‘Now he’s an eleven year old young man who is very capable of distinguishing between right and wrong,' Severus replied. 'He will be fine at Hogwarts; I will make sure of it.'

'I know he will ... but is really so wrong of me to wish that I could be there with him? I hate that I'm going to miss out on such a major part of his life,' Remus said longingly.

'Remus, if you could come to the school full-time ... would you leave things here and go?’ Severus asked curiously.

'I would love to go, but it's not possible. I can't run off for nearly an entire year just like that,' Remus said snapping his fingers. 'One of us has to stay behind and take care of things here.'

'Why? It's not as if the house will fall apart if you aren't here; let Black play housemaid for a change. As you are only a substitute teacher at Harry's Primary you can easily take the time off without issue, and if something does come up I am sure we can arrange with Dumbledore for you to come home anytime you want.'

'And where exactly would I live if I did go up there … in your quarters?' Remus asked in exasperation. 'I can hear the rumours already, how peachy,' he said rolling his eyes.

'My private life is my private life. Most would say I have no life as it is,' Severus replied dryly, 'so as far as I see it there is nothing wrong with you staying with me.'

'There's everything wrong with it! _You_ are a Professor, _I_ am not,' Remus snapped. 

'As a matter of fact, Quirrel is going to be taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts this year, a last minute decision. Better him for it than me — despite what people may believe about me I would not take that cursed position if Dumbledore begged on his knees.’

'As if I would let you, I prefer you alive and well thank you much,’ Remus huffed. ‘Quirrel? I thought he was still on his sabbatical. And why him of all people ... what does he know of the Dark Arts?’

'He returned a few days ago and offered himself up for the position from what I gather. What he could possibly know of the Dark Arts is beyond me, the man is worse of a professor than old Binns so I dare say the students will learn very little in his class. We learnt about the change at the staff meeting earlier today which is why I came home with nearly a migraine. Dumbledore has been harping on us all day for ideas on candidates to fill Quirrel’s old position, and quickly at that as the term is only a bit over a month away,' Severus said wearily. ‘So what about it, care to take a stab at it?’

'You're not seriously suggesting that I'd be a good candidate to teach Muggle Studies are you?' Remus asked sceptically.

'‘Why ever not? You have been living and working in the Muggle World all these years, and you already have been teaching may I add. Frankly I can’t think of anyone else who could possibly be more qualified for the job,’ Severus replied.

Remus looked thoughtful. 'I don't know ... being a substitute at a Primary and teaching at Hogwarts full-time are very different things. I'd likely botch things all up.' 

'Remus, why are you hedging on this? You said you didn't want to miss this stage of Harry's life, so what better way is there to be a part of it then this?' Severus asked.

'Of course I want to be there, but this … this is a lot to think on. I thought perhaps I could visit every so often, stay at the Three Broomsticks during some weekends … but to actually live and work at the school …' Remus said trailing off.

'I know you are concerned about the rumour mill, but I assure you that have no need to be. Though if it bothers you that much I suppose you can use a room in the Gryffindor wing, even though it would be a bit … far … from the dungeons,' Severus said wistfully and wrapped his arms round Remus’s waist. 

'Oh, Severus, it’s not that I would ever want to be apart from you,' Remus said snuggling himself into his lover's arms, ‘but we’ve tried very hard to keep ourselves out of the eyes of the Wizarding World. Many of the staff know we’re together, but what of those who don’t? And what about the students, I can only imagine what will they all say about us!'

'I am not concerned about anything that anyone has to say. Not even Dumbledore has ever intruded into my private life, and I've certainly never encouraged anyone else to do so. And I know full well what my students, and most of the staff for that matter, think of me. I hear everything they call me ... from “the greasy haired Slytherin git” to “that cold-hearted, unfeeling bastard.” Believe me there is nothing further they can say that would further harm my reputation,' Severus replied.

'And you enjoy every word of it, don't you,' Remus chuckled. 'You adore putting your students to the grist-mill.' 

'Soft students become lazy students, and lazy students only bring about trouble,' Severus said decisively. 'To them I am an immovable iceberg that cares little for the entirety of the human species. Some even wonder if I am human at all, though how they came to that conclusion is beyond me,' he said with amusement.

Remus laughed. 'If they only knew the truth about you,' he said and reached his hand up to caress Severus' hair. 'Your hair is as soft as you are, and personally I enjoy the fact that only Harry, Sirius, and I know that little fact.'

Severus took Remus' hand into his own and looked deeply into his life mate's eyes. 'Apply for the job, Remus, you have no reasons not to. The house, the Primary, even Black can do without you for a while — Harry and I cannot. You know he would adore having you there.'

'He'll have you,' Remus said.

'Yes, and you know that I will treat him as I do any other student. I cannot show him favouritism despite the fact he is my son,' Severus replied. 

'It's not that you can't favour him, you just won’t is all,' Remus scolded then looked at Severus worriedly. 'Are you really that concerned about what may happen in the future?' 

'As I have always said, people have become complacent thinking he is truly gone for good. Having you at the school would make me rest easier, Remus, and it will make it easier to keep an eye on Harry. Say yes ... please?' Severus asked.

Remus thought things over then after a few moments squeezed his life mate's hand and smiled. 'Well then, it looks like I may end up rather busy in the upcoming weeks.'

Severus smiled and kissed Remus’s hand softly. 'Thank you. This means a lot to me.'

'Don't thank me yet, consider that if I do get the job Sirius will likely come up to the school more often than not, and when he does the pranks won’t be far behind,' Remus grinned.

Severus groaned. 'You just had to remind me of that, didn't you,' he scowled.

'Our son has grown up with the worst of the Marauders, Sev, do you really expect him not to follow in our footsteps?' Remus laughed.

Severus rose from the sofa, shaking his head in exasperation. 'I suppose not. Though I warn you now, if that mutt so much as gets one dog hair on our furniture I will put him on a leash and tie him to the tallest tree in the Forbidden Forest I can find. If he so much as chews a slipper he will wish that the Ministry had caught him after he escaped Azkaban,' he grumbled.

'Already assuming I will be staying in your quarters are we? I thought you said —'

Severus stopped Remus mid-sentence by pulling him roughly into his arms and silencing him with a heated, passionate kiss. After a moment he pulled away and looked into the desire-filled eyes of his life-mate, his own emotions stirring. 'If you think I am going to settle for you sleeping anywhere else but the dungeons then you are sadly mistaken. Twelve years ago when we had our life-bonding ceremony we promised to spend “the rest of our lives together,” but the rest of our lives turned out to be only one short year of bliss and then eleven years of scrambling to be alone during holidays and the occasional long weekends. And though I do not mind that Black shares in our time together whenever the mood strikes him, I am not about to give up a chance to have you all to myself for ten whole months. In fact I think I’m long over-due for this rarest of opportunities, ’

Remus put his hand on Severus' cheek, caressing it lovingly. 'If anyone had told me when we were students that I'd end with the life I’d always dreamt of but never thought myself worthy of having, I'd have said they needed to get their head examined,' he said softly. 'You realise that the Slytherins will more than likely have something unpleasant to say about me being with you. I am a Gryffindor after all.’

'They will obey their Head of House, they damn well better anyway,' Severus replied.

'And if they don't? Then what, you'll give them detention?' Remus asked mischievously.

'Detentions are the Founders gift to Professors, something you will realise soon enough,' Severus replied and pulled Remus close, a frown suddenly creasing his face. 'You've lost weight.' 

'I'm fine,' Remus said and looked away guiltily.

'Remus, don't hide things from me. What's going on?' Severus asked worriedly.

'It … it's just been harder on me to transform the last few months,' Remus sighed. 'It may be that new potion you've been sending me. Could I be having a reaction to it you think?'

'Hmm … perhaps … it does contain Aconite. I will have a word with Damocles to see if there is something that can be done to stabilise it further. I’m sure he will be willing to work with me on it, if not then I will do it myself,' Severus said.

'If you can make it taste better you'd have my gratitude,' Remus replied with a wrinkle of his nose. 'I'm not even sure it is the potion, maybe I'm just getting old for my kind.'

Severus looked at his lover intensely, his coal black eyes taking in every detail of Remus's face. 'On second thought … perhaps it would be best if you and Harry stayed home after all, it would be less stressful for you both. I’m sure you and Black can handle his magical training well enough.'

Remus shook his head. 'No, Sev, you're right, Harry belongs at Hogwarts ... as do I. I'm more afraid that someone will figure out who he really is then anything else. Although we tell the Muggles that we took him in after my “brother and his wife” died, we've led Harry to believe that through magical means he really is our son. What happens if anyone asks him about our pasts? Or about his scar? What then?' Remus asked anxiously.

'He will have nothing to say as he knows very little of our pasts. As for anyone finding out who he is ... the Wizarding World believes “Harry Potter” dead, and not even Dumbledore would expect the very dead son of the Potters to be attending Hogwarts under an assumed identity. As for his scar … since only you, Black, and I know the truth about what happened that night no one should question why he has it. Harry believes it is simply a birthmark, so why would anyone else think differently?'

'A scar like that is clearly not just a birthmark, Severus. Anyone with good knowledge of the Dark Arts will be able to see right through that ruse.' 

'Then we will use an Abscondus Charm to hide it, it’s the heaviest form of the Glamourine Charm. It has hidden some of the darkest forms of magic ever known so there is no reason why it shouldn't work to conceal his scar. Harry has wanted to hide it for a while anyway as his friends sometimes tease him about it, now he will have the chance. We will have to make sure that we re-apply the charm on a continual basis, although that shouldn't be a problem with both of us at school,' Severus said.

'I forgot about the Abscondus, that'll do nicely,' Remus nodded then looked at his lover worriedly. 'Have we done him a disservice by not telling him the truth? What if he finds out and hates us for what we've done?' he asked with a tremor in his voice.

'Ten years ago when I found Harry I wanted to leave him behind yet you convinced me not to, since that day I have never once regretted that decision, nor will I ever. You, Harry, and even that sorry excuse of a mutt are the only true family I care to claim. And that is something I would not change for all the world,' Severus said quietly.

Remus smiled happily. 'You always know how to make me believe that everything will work out for the best. The only real regret I've had all these years is that Harry isn't our real son ... a child is something I would have gladly have given you if I had been allowed to,' he said with a slight trace of bitterness.

'It pains me you are beholden to laws written by a bunch of bigoted, short-sighted bureaucrats. I am convinced that entire Department of Magical Creatures is made up of imbeciles. They give werewolves hardly any rights at all,' Severus said crossly.

'It can’t be helped, as long as Fudge is in office my kind will never have more rights than we do,' Remus said quietly. ‘After I was bitten my mum told me “what cannot be cured must be endured,” and as I cannot be cured I have learnt to endure. Besides, even though Harry isn't our son by blood, in our hearts and souls he is and that is all that counts far as I’m concerned. I just hope we can protect him ... if things do happen ... if I lost any of you ... I can’t be alone again, Sev ...' he sighed.

'You will never be alone again, Remus, you know that. The three of us haven’t been making plans all these years for nothing. We are stronger, wiser, and far more prepared now then we were then. We will not be taken in by empty and broken promises, this time we are ready to fight on our own side, not theirs. I know you have worries, but you know deep down that you don’t need to be because when the time comes we wolves protect our own,’ Severus said.

Severus’s words stirred within Remus. ‘You’re right, as always. I can’t help being a worrier, I just am, but if one of ours is threatened I will act on instinct. Aconite withstanding, the Wolfsbane has been more helpful then Damocles could have imagined. You know I’ve always despised what I am, but the potion let’s me control it now. Combine that with the spells I’ve been learning from one of our allies ... I’m not quite to where I should be ... we do have more time still, don’t we?’ 

‘If my sources are correct then yes, we still have time, which is good because we’ll need it for Harry’s training. With both of us at school we will be able to do that much quicker, and keep him safer as well. In the meantime, far as I see it the only thing that will happen when he gets to school is that he will end up in Gryffindor, make new friends, and be just as happy and content as he is now.'

'You want him to go to Gryffindor?' Remus asked in surprise.

'Although we’ve raised him to respect light and dark magic, I just don’t see him having the ... disposition ... of a Slytherin, even though he can be a bit stubborn and hard-headed at times,' Severus asked dryly. ‘The way he acts sometimes you’d think he truly was our biological child ... which goes to prove blood isn’t everything.’ 

'No it isn’t, though I won’t say it doesn't help sometimes. Still, I suppose your right, I can’t see him in Slytherin either. Stubbornness aside, he has all the makings of a Gryffindor, so for him to go elsewhere ... well that would be as unlikely as a Malfoy in Gryffindor I’d think,' Remus chuckled.

'That’s something we’ll unlikely ever see, though I have seen stranger things happen,’ Severus chuckled. ‘The only thing that really concerns me about him going to Hogwarts is the fact that, as you have already pointed out, he has had ten years of being regaled by Black on the many magical exploits of the famed Marauders, so I have no doubt that we shall find ourselves becoming his first targets,' Severus said wryly. “I suppose the only upside to that is that you will undoubtedly suffer from that fact as much ... or at least nearly as much as ... myself.’

Remus laughed. 'Another one of those “what cannot be cured” situations, eh? Between Sirius’s stories, James's old invisibility cloak, and the Marauders Map at his fingertips from the off-set, if he doesn't pull something before long I'd be highly surprised. Let's just hope he doesn't decide to prank us by magically dying our hair blue and turning our skin purple with pink polka dots as he did that one year.'

'Oh Merlin I remember that. Took us most of the day to find the counter spell to remove it,' Severus grimaced. 'He thought it was “cute.”'

'It was cute … to a five year old,' Remus grinned. 'Ah well, I suppose I really am worrying for nothing, what can possibly go wrong when both of us will be there watching him.' 

'Exactly, so let's stop fussing about this and let things happen as they happen. Now then, how long do we have until they get home?' Severus asked.

Remus looked at the clock sitting on the mantelpiece. 'At least an hour and half I'd wager.'

'So we have half an hour until you need to get supper ready then?' Severus asked curiously. 

'Why ...? Have something on your mind do you, Professor Snape?' Remus asked.

Severus smiled seductively and wrapped his arms round his lover's waist. 'It’s not much time, but I’ll take what I can get ... Professor Lupin,' he said, his voice tinged with desire.

Remus sighed happily and wrapped his arms round Severus' neck. He could never get enough of these precious intimate minutes with his soul mate, and as of late they were harder and harder to come by. 'Professor Lupin ... I’m already liking the sound of that!' he said then leant in to kiss Severus passionately. It didn’t take long before the door to their bedroom closed and for the next half an hour the rest of the world was quickly forgotten as they rekindled a love that had only grown stronger with time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wanted to add before anyone says "but such and such doesn't exist!" ... yes I know there is no Abscondus Charm in "canon", that's something of my own design (creative licence :P), and some might say there isn't actually a Glamourine Charm either. TBH on that I'm not exactly certain ... the fact I've used it in fics that date back to 2002 - 2005, as well as other people have mentioned that spell in other fics means I had to have seen it somewhere within the HP Universe. I have no time/energy/patience to re-read the books/articles/etc that are out there in order to see if it has/hasn't been mentioned by JKR, but I'll go on the fact that it's probably out there somewhere as a Potterverse spell. I mean it does make sense to have it I would think as not everyone who wants to change their appearance has access to Polyjuice Potions. As for anything else that I may write in that doesn't "exist" in canon, well my answer to that is, as always, this is a fan made fic, I get to play in the universe all I want simply because it's fun. Plus with magic being so far out there I can't believe that some types of spells/charms/runes/etc don't exist, just because it's not written in the books/etc doesn't mean it doesn't exist within a magical world I would think. Anyway just thought I'd throw that out there as I am fond of throwing in strange and unusual things into my work, that is the joy of being a writer ... fanfic or otherwise playing creator is fun! :)


	3. Birthday Dinner Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations about the past and future take place between the adults of the house, meanwhile Harry's big dinner has some interesting surprises in store ... and not just for the birthday boy either!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is more like the old days ... a new chapter in only 2 (well 3 as it's now after midnight) days rather then 12, definitely an improvement I'd have to say! Hopefully I will be able to keep this up, though at the moment I am dealing with a very ill fur-ball who has me worried to bits :sigh:. Worse is her vet is booked until Friday, apparently a lot of pets are ill at the moment, probably because of the horrid weather we're having. All I can do now is keep her comfy, washed up, and hopefully eating/drinking which means my back is about to die because she's gone into her "let's-hide-under-mum's-bed (or every other tight spot I can find)-all-day/night" modes (as kitties tend to do whenever they get ill), so I've had to crouch on a seriously hard wooden floor in order to shove food, treats, and water to her since early last night. 
> 
> Anyways, I found a little plot-hole in Ch 2 that somehow slipped past me despite multiple read-thrus before and after I last posted. The hole is in the section where Remus is telling Sev he wished he could give him a child for real, but because of the Ministry's laws on Werewolf rights it wasn't possible. That then begs the question that if the Ministry forbids them to have kids how did they get away with saying Harry was their biological son without getting into trouble? Naturally that would be a huge problem and I debated about going back and re-writing the whole scene, thankfully though a single sentence in Ch 3 gave me a way to easily fix the problem without doing any re-writing. Yey for that! As for what that fix is ... well now, you'll just have to see if you can find it on your own, I don't want to give everything away, now do I! ;P
> 
> And lastly but most importantly ... as always I want to thank my many readers, my Kudos leavers, and a very big fluffy bunny thank you to Dophne ... my 1st reviewer on this fic (though hopefully not my last!). I realise that these days being an HP fic writer is no longer the "in" thing to be, and the days of pining for new books/films in order to get yummy sweet snippets of info on our favourite characters is now long past ... but I firmly believe, and I am actually quoted on record via a news paper article written in 2004 on this subject, that even though the books and films are over that doesn't mean there aren't stories left to be told. There is still plenty of mystery, magic, adventure, romance, and much much more to find, and I hope that you will find such things within the pages of my fics. Enjoy the new chapter my friends, and buckle up ... because this ride is heading for some mighty strange twists and turns! :)

* * *

**Chapter Three: Birthday Dinner Discussions**

  
‘We’re home!’ Harry called out as he and Sirius came up the back stairs into the kitchen. ‘Mm … something smells delicious! Is dinner ready yet?’

‘Almost. Well then, looks like you’re in one piece,’ Remus said giving Harry a once over.

‘Told you I would take care of him, Moony, ye have little faith mate,’ Sirius said smugly. 

‘It was great! He didn’t let me go very high, but it was still pretty awesome,’ Harry said sitting down at the kitchen table. 

‘Uh-uh, no sitting down. Go get cleaned up, you’ve got smudges all over your face and hands,’ Remus said eyeing the dirt marks.

‘Where’s Father?’ Harry asked as he quickly got to his feet.

‘In the shower. He’ll be out shortly so off with you,’ Remus said and watched as Harry scampered off. He turned to Sirius, a questioning look on his face. ‘Well?’

Sirius sat down in the chair Harry had just vacated. Glancing at the curtain he pulled out his wand and quickly put up a silencing spell. ‘What can I say, he’s a ruddy natural. Broom came right to him on the first try. Soon as he got up there, it was as if he was part of the wind itself. Jamie didn’t do half as well in his first day of flying class.’

‘I remember, the broom smacked him in the head, several times at that,’ Remus chuckled. ‘You really think Harry’s good?’

Sirius nodded. ‘I can already see him on a Quidditch Pitch, I think he’ll make a terrific Seeker, he’s definitely got the reflexes from all the football he plays.’

‘Well he won’t get the chance to play as first years can’t have brooms. Flying class is as close as he’ll get to a broom for a while,’ Remus said as he gave Sirius an once-over. ‘Go wash up yourself, you’re a right mess.’

‘Fine, fine, I don’t want to spoil his big day by having you cross at me over a little dirt. What’s for dinner?’

‘You’ll find out when it’s on the table. We’ll eat soon as Severus is ready,’ Remus replied.

‘And why isn’t he ready? He had plenty of time to clean up and change when we were gone,’ he said sullenly.

‘If you’re going to harp about it, then blame me as I’m the one that was late getting dinner started,’ Remus replied whilst stirring something in a large pot. 

‘You? Why would you be late with — oh … oh no … seriously?’ Sirius said when he realised what had happened. ‘Oi, that’s not fair, Moony! That’s why we have rules set up, especially when he’s been gone two weeks or more. Well that’s just great, now I’ll have to wait until tomorrow,’ Sirius grumbled.

‘Oh stop whinging, Sirius, we only had thirty minutes before we had to stop so I could get showered and start dinner, so trust me there will be plenty of time for catching up after Harry’s gone to bed. And if you had lost out tonight it would have been your own fault, and you well know it. We’ve been asking you to do the Life-Bonding Ceremony with us for a while now, why it’s taking you so long to do it is beyond me,’ Remus said then seeing the look on his friend’s face he sighed. 

‘Padfoot … I know you’re scared … so were we when we went through with it. It’s a difficult decision; it’s not just drinking a few potions, saying a few spells, and then all’s done and dusted. In order for the bonding to activate the people involved must want it to work down to the very cores of their hearts and souls … you have to believe in us as much as we believe in you. You know Severus has … well he has difficulties saying what he feels … but just because he can’t say the words to you doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel them for you. And you’re a lot like him, the difference is that while you can say the words … you have trouble believing in them.’

Sirius sighed. ‘It’s hard to believe in such things when nearly everything and everyone you’ve cared about has died or abandoned you in some way, after a while you start protecting yourself without even trying. I do want to do the bonding with both of you … I just need time … the guilt of what I did to both of you still eats at me,’ Sirius sighed.

Remus put his hand on Sirius’s arm. ‘I know, all I can do is keep reminding you that we forgave you long, long ago. And what happened with me wasn’t your fault, Siri. I wanted to prove that I was capable of surviving on my own, I didn’t want to keep relying on James and you for everything. By the time I realised how bad things really are for my kind it was too late, I had already delved into things too deeply,’ he said quietly.

Sirius put his hand over Remus’s and gave it a gentle squeeze. ‘Snape can be a royal git at times, but I am grateful to him. He saved you when you were ready to give up your humanity forever, and he managed to mend our friendship … once you stopped throwing curses and hexes at me, all of which I deserved,’ Sirius grinned, ‘the best part of it all is that you both saved Harry and made us a family, and I wouldn’t trade that for all the world. As Harry’s “uncle” I’ve been able to be with him for every milestone of his life so far, something I wouldn’t have had as only his “God-father.” Jamie and I were brothers-in-arms, but when it came down to it, it was their home … not mine. Sure I was over there a lot, but all Harry’s “firsts” … all his milestones … I’d have only got the stories of them happening, I wouldn’t have got to see him do those things for myself.’

‘I can’t believe he’s eleven already, time’s flown by so quickly. I worry more than ever that he’ll find out about everything and end up hating us for it. Severus says I’m being foolish but I can’t help it, losing him terrifies me,’ Remus said.

‘Trust me, we did the right thing, Moony, you don’t need to have doubts on that. Think about it this way … would you really have wanted him to be raised by that magic hating sister of Lily’s? I don’t even want to think about what Harry would have turned out like, it’d be too horrifying,’ Sirius shuddered.

‘Knowing Petunia and that oafish husband of hers they would have locked their “freak” nephew away in some dark, dank cubbyhole for the rest of his life,’ Remus said in disgust. ‘You’re right, Harry is definitely better off with us.’

‘Exactly. Though I have to admit keeping his first name was a risk, fortunately though you managed to pull that off,’ Sirius said. 

‘It was lucky that I remembered the conversation the four of us had just before we left school. We all decided that whichever one of us had a boy first we would name him Harry after that singer Harry Chapin; James used to love singing “Cat’s in the Cradle.” I know keeping the name was a risk, but since pretty much everyone knew that I hadn’t been close to James before he died it was easy to act surprised when I found out that Lily had her son at the same time I was supposedly having my “Harry.” It was also a good thing that the Ministry hadn’t yet made the law saying that bitten werewolves were no longer allowed to have children, otherwise we’d have had far more problems coming up with a believable story,’ Remus said.

‘Bleeding idiots, the whole lot of ‘em are just a bunch of narrow-minded Blast-Ended Skrewts. It’s been nine years since that bullshit law was passed and they add more degrading laws against Werewolves and other Were-beasts each year,’ Sirius scowled then seeing Remus’s expression he coughed slightly and changed the subject. ‘Anywho … have you two talked about hiding Harry's scar whilst he’s at school? And what about coming up with stories for … other … issues he might encounter?’

‘Actually, we discussed his scar when you both were out, we’ll use an Abscondus Charm to hide it. As for the rest, we still have time before school starts to come up with feasible stories for any other questions that may come up,’ Remus said.

‘Sounds as if you got it covered then, though let me know if you need any ideas. You know I’m a great story-teller,’ Sirius grinned and with a stretch he got up from the table. 

‘We will don’t worry. Now go on and get cleaned up and changed, Severus should be getting out of the shower right about now so we’ll be eating shortly,’ Remus said as he put a few last minute touches on the food.

‘Mm, smells divine, can't wait to eat!’ he said and without another word he cancelled the silencing spell and headed out the kitchen. 

Over hour later everyone was sitting comfortably around the kitchen table chatting, laughing, and happily content now that their hunger had been sated. Sirius had hung up a magic banner that said “Happy 11th Birthday!” and bouncing round the parchment were small golden snitches singing “Happy Birthday to You” softly so as not to disturb anyone. All of Harry’s favourite foods had been prepared for his special evening: they had started with a salad that had fresh vegetables from Remus’s own garden, followed by spaghetti with cheese-filled meatballs, garlic bread slices topped with shredded cheese, and for afters there was a plate of home-made blackberry tarts and a birthday cake waiting on the counter. Harry was drinking a Coke, whilst the adults opted for red wine. 

Now that dinner was winding down the only things left were the tarts and cake, which Harry was looking forwards to as he wasn’t usually allowed to eat so many sweet things at one time. The home-made chocolate cake with butter-cream icing topped with blackberries, raspberries, and some multi-coloured sprinkles as well as the words “Harry Birthday Harry” was being sliced and passed around the table.

‘Well, now that dinner is finished,’ Severus said as he passed over Harry’s plate of cake and a few of the tarts, ‘how did it go this afternoon? Did you enjoy your first time flying?’

‘It was wonderful, Father!’ Harry said and quickly popped one of the tarts into his mouth. ‘Mm … th’se ar’ th’ bes’!’

‘Don’t talk with your mouth full, Harry, you’ll choke,’ Remus admonished.

Harry looked sheepish and swallowed quickly. ‘Sorry. Oh yeah, I went up fifty feet! It was windy at first and some dirt flew at me, but then Uncle Padfoot cast a spell so I wouldn’t get anything in my eyes. After that it was really fun … and I didn’t fall off once!’

‘Fifty feet?’ Severus said and looked at Sirius coolly. ‘That was too high for his first time. He shouldn’t have gone higher than twenty-five at best.’

‘What can I say, he’s a natural,’ Sirius replied.

‘He came home in one piece, Severus, and he had a great time, that’s all that matters,’ Remus said giving them both a “we-can-discuss-this-later” look. Smiling he turned to Harry and said, ‘Your uncle can take you out again tomorrow if you want.’

‘Yes!’ Harry said excitedly. ‘Can we, Uncle Padfoot?’

Sirius shook his head. ‘Sorry, no can do. I have some business contacts to meet with and a few errands to take care. The day after I’m freed up though, that work for you?’

‘Sure, that’s fine,’ Harry nodded. Turning to Severus he asked, ‘Can we do some brewing tomorrow maybe? Or go out somewhere? I read in the paper that the British Museum is adding some new artefacts to the Egyptian and Roman collections, can we go see them?’

‘We certainly shall make time for that, however, I was thinking that tomorrow we would go over to Diagon and Knockturn Alleys to pick up your school supplies,’ Severus said.

‘Oh … school supplies?’ Harry asked hesitantly, his gaze focused on his plate. ‘But I haven’t even got an owl. Besides, what if I don’t get one, then anything we buy would be a waste.’

Remus and Severus exchanged a look between them. ‘Don’t you want to go to Hogwarts, Harry?’ Remus asked curiously.

‘I do … but …’ Harry said uncertainly, he didn’t want to say anything to get his parents and uncle cross with him so he chose his words carefully. ‘I know you all keep saying I’m a Wizard, and magic is fun and all … but going to Hogwarts means leaving everything behind. Nearly everyone from my primary is going to the same secondary so I’d have to leave my friends. They won’t have football there, and First Years can’t play Quidditch … plus I won’t hardly get to see Uncle Padfoot or Dad,’ he sighed.

‘Actually, there’s something we need to discuss with you both. I was going to wait, but now seems the best time to bring this up,’ Remus said and looked at Severus hesitantly.

‘Yes, I believe now is the perfect time to discuss this,’ Severus nodded. ‘Harry, how would you feel if your dad was able to be at Hogwarts with us?’

Harry blinked in confusion. ‘How could he do that?’ he asked.

‘Oi, what’s this about, Moony? What are you planning?’ Sirius asked curiously.

‘Well …’ Remus began, ‘I am thinking about taking on a position at the school.’

‘You’re joshing, what on earth would you teach?’ Sirius asked in surprise.

‘Muggle Studies,’ Severus replied. ‘Quirrel is being transferred so we need a replacement. I know Harry would enjoy having us both at the school, and Remus is already accustomed to teaching so I suggested he speak to Dumbledore about applying for the position.’

‘Muggle Studies … always hated that class, but I reckon if anyone could handle teaching that subject it’s you,’ Sirius said.

‘But, Dad, what about the full moons? You know how sleepy you get the day after you transform, who would teach class for you those days?’ Harry asked curiously.

‘I will,’ Severus said.

‘ _You_?’ Sirius said in surprise. ‘Don’t make me laugh!’

‘For your information,you pain-in-the-arse mutt, I think I’ve lived in the Muggle world long enough to be able to manage teaching a class or two on the subject when the need calls for it,’ Severus replied coolly. 

‘Sirius, don’t start, you know damn well can cover classes for me,’ Remus snapped.

‘It’s not fair that you all can say bad words and I can’t,’ Harry muttered.

‘That’s because properly raised eleven year olds do not use such words,’ Severus replied. ‘At any rate, what do you think about your dad coming to work at the school? Would it bother you at all?’

‘No, of course not! It’d be great to have you both there, I’d be much less home-sick that way. You’ll visit too, won’t you Uncle Padfoot?’ Harry asked and looked anxiously at Sirius.

‘You just try and keep me away!’ Sirius grinned. ‘I’ll visit as often as I can.’

‘Well then, I believe this matter is settled. I shall post an owl off to Dumbledore as soon as we finish dinner; I’m sure will hear back from him by morning,’ Severus said, the tone of his voice closing the subject. ‘Now, how does that trip to the Alleys tomorrow sound?’

‘Sounds much better,’ Harry said then suddenly he thought about something else. ‘Do … do you think … maybe … whilst we’re there … I could get an animal … to take to school with me?’ he asked hesitantly.

‘I don’t see why not,’ Remus said. ‘What type of animal would you want? I believe you can bring a cat, owl, or frog.’

‘Oh … only those?’ Harry asked dejectedly.

‘What else were you thinking of, Harry?’ Severus asked.

‘Well … um … I was thinking … perhaps … could I get a snake?’ Harry asked fidgeting a bit.

The three adults looked at each other in surprise then Remus and Severus exchanged an odd glance between them. ‘You want a snake?’ Severus asked in a strange tone of voice.

‘Snakes are wonderful! I don’t care much for frogs, they’re too noisy, and cats are neat but they’re a lot of work, and they’re expensive from what I’ve heard. My friend David complains about how he has to take his cat to the vet or the grooming salon every month, and his cat needs special food and litter … well I’m not sure all cats need special stuff … he does have a really picky cat. Still, I’d rather not have one, and I don’t need an owl since we already have one, so can’t I bring something else?’ Harry asked.

‘I believe one of the Weasley children has a rodent of some sort he brings to school with him. I suppose as long as the thing is properly cared for and caged up tightly it shouldn’t be too much of an issue. I will contact Dumbledore and see if it is permissible,’ Severus said and again glanced at Remus.

‘Thanks, Father!’ Harry said brightly, oblivious to the looks his parents were giving each other. ‘What sort of things would I need for school anyway?’

‘Well I imagine you’ll need the usual books and assorted equipment. Since we don’t have the list yet we’ll have to ask round the shops,’ Remus said and looked around in surprise as a loud tapping sound suddenly echoed through the room. 

Sirius got up and went to the window where the sound was coming from. Opening it he reached out and grabbed something from the talons of a brown barn owl, which flew off soon as Sirius took what it was carrying. ‘Anyone expecting a post?’ Sirius asked as closed the window and sat back down at the table.

‘Not me,’ Remus said. ‘You?’ he asked looking at Severus.

‘Not that I’m aware of,’ Severus said shaking his head.

‘Well who’s it for, Sirius?’ Remus asked curiously.

‘It looks like it’s for …’ Sirius began and glanced round the table, his gaze settled on Harry, ‘the birthday boy!’ He smiled and held out the envelope, the back-side facing up. ‘Here you go, you’re very first Owl Post.’

‘It’s for me?’ Harry asked in astonishment as he took the letter from his uncle. He looked at the wax seal that was on the back and suddenly his eyes lit up. ‘It’s from Hogwarts!’

‘So it would seem,’ Severus said and gave Remus a smug look. ‘Well open it up and see what it says, son.’

Harry nodded and turned the envelope over, reading out-loud what it said on the front:

Mr H Lupin-Snape  
#25 Dunworth Mews  
Notting Hill  
London, UK

Opening it carefully Harry pulled out a piece of parchment, unfolded it and saw:

  
**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**   
**_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
( _Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_ )

He didn’t even try to read the last part out-loud as it was way too much of a mouthful, and most of the titles he didn’t really understand. Instead he moved to the next part of the letter and read out:

Dear Mr Lupin-Snape,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipments.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
 _Deputy Headmistress_

  
‘July 31st … that’s tomorrow!’ Harry exclaimed in horror. ‘How can I reply by tomorrow?’

‘Don’t worry, Harry, I’ll make sure your reply will get there on time,’ Severus said. 

‘McGonagall certainly cuts things close with the letters to Wizarding children,’ Remus said.

‘I assume she expects that the children of magical parents will always have an owl standing by to reply quickly,’ Severus replied. ‘At any rate, let’s get your reply sent.’

Going to the window Severus opened it then held his arm out and whistled softly; moments later a snowy white owl with grey patches flew in and settled on his arm. He gently patted the owl’s head and gave her over to Remus then reached into a black bag hanging on a hook near the back stairs. He pulled out a bottle of ink, a quill, a piece of parchment, and lastly an owl treat which the owl took graciously. When she was finished eating her snack she gave out a small “whoot?” and looked at Severus expectantly. 

‘Hold on a moment, Hedwig, I need to send a message,’ Severus said. The beautiful owl waited patiently for her owner to write his note and tie it to her leg. ‘Bring this to Dumbledore as quickly as you can, all right girl?’ he said, and with a parting “whoot” Hedwig flew out the window. Severus closed it behind her then put away the ink and quill. ‘There, all settled,’ Severus said as he sat back down. 

‘Thanks, Father!’ Harry said. 

‘I believe your item list should be in there,’ Remus asked. ‘Let’s hear what you’ll need.’

Harry looked in the envelope again and pulled out a second piece of parchment. ‘Here it is,’ he said. Opening it up, he read out:

**UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:  
1 Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2 One plain pointed hat (black) for day-wear  
3 One pair of protective gloves (dragon-hide or similar)  
4 One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils’ clothes should carry name-tags

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling  
_A Beginners’ Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

‘Well now, they want quite a lot, don’t they,’ Remus said taking the list from Harry to look over. ‘We already have a copy of _Fantastic Beasts_ and _Magical Drafts and Potions_ , as well as the telescope and scales, and your dragon-hide gloves are still in good shape so those we can tick off. We can wait on the winter cloak til it gets colder, that just leaves a new hat, a new set of robes, the other books, a new cauldron, the phials, and your wand.’

‘All that’s stuff’s going to be expensive, isn’t it?’ Harry said worriedly. 

‘Let’s not worry about that now, not on your special day,’ Remus replied.

Harry nodded. ‘All right,’ he said, though is tone of voice wasn’t as convinced. ‘Since we’re done eating can I open my gifts now?’

‘Of course you can!’ Sirius said brightly. ‘Go on and open ‘em up!’

Harry brought over the wrapped presents that had been sitting on one of the kitchen counters. Though there weren’t many he was very happy with what he ended up with. Severus had got him a set of crystal potion phials, something that Harry couldn’t wait to try out; the class he was looking forwards to the most was potions obviously. With all the new things he’d need for school though he knew he would have to be very careful with his new phials so they would last for a long time. 

From Remus he got some new clothes (which as he’d hit a growth spurt recently they were sorely needed), as well as the complete set of “The Dragonriders of Pern” books he’d been pining for. He’d been eyeing them at the local used book-shop for a while, though he hadn’t wanted to spend his small monthly allowance on them just yet. He was saving his money to get presents for everyone for the winter holidays, so the books were something he was going to really enjoy. 

From Sirius he received new copies of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , two books that Harry had read so often that his old ones had become frayed and tattered. It was also one less school-book his parents would have to buy so he was grateful for the gift. Sirius had also given him his Nimbus 2000 a few days before, though it was with a pang of regret that Harry realised he wouldn’t be allowed to take his new broom to Hogwarts so he hoped he would get in as much time on it now whilst he could.

‘Wow, thank you everyone, I love them all!’ Harry said as he gazed happily at his gifts. ‘This is the best birthday I’ve ever had. Not only did I get great gifts … I learned how to fly … and I’m going to Hogwarts!’

‘Yup, and you’re going to have a blast there I’m sure. For now why don’t you get on your pyjamas, brush your teeth, and then we’ll set up the Super Nintendo. I believe I still owe you a beating from the last time we played that football game of yours,’ Sirius said.

‘Why do the Yanks call it soccer instead of football, Uncle Padfoot?’ Harry asked curiously.

‘I don’t rightly know, I never really thought about it,’ Sirius shrugged. ‘Go on, I’ll meet you in the sitting room.’ Harry nodded and picking up his gifts he head off to his bed-room. As soon as he was gone Sirius placed a silencing spell on the kitchen and picked up the item list, looking it over carefully. ‘He’s right you know, it’s going to be expensive to pick all this up. Are you two sure you can manage?’

‘We can get the books second-hand, and we’ll manage on the rest,’ Remus said as he picked up the dishes and put them into the sink.

‘Let me help with the costs,’ Sirius said whilst covering up the left over cake and tarts. ‘You know I have plenty of money sitting in my Gringotts vault.’

‘And how would you get to that money? If you want to waltz in and tell the Goblins that you wish to take a withdrawal from your vault, be my guest. I dare say you shan’t get far before someone from the Ministry shows up,’ Severus said cleaning the rest of the dishes off the table. ‘You are still a wanted criminal in case you’ve forgot.’

‘As if I could? You think I enjoy using fake names and wearing Glamourine Charms all the time? Taking risks every time I have to go to the Alley? Of course I don’t, but what choice do I have, someone has to be out there doing what I do,’ Sirius muttered.

‘And we appreciate everything you do, Siri, we always have … but please, can we not discuss this tonight?’ Remus said tiredly as he began to wash what was piled in the sink. ‘I wish they had believed us all those years ago, Padfoot. We did the best we could, it just wasn’t enough I’m afraid,’ he sighed.

‘I know, Moony, I’m not angry about that. I should have known that testimony from Albus would outweigh testimony from the both of you,’ Sirius said.

‘Since you never told him about the switch he had to give his word that you were their Secret-keeper. Then there was the fact that Pettigrew had disappeared by then, so there went any proof Remus and I tried to offer up towards your innocence. And your little escape from Azkaban did not help your case in the least I might add,’ Severus said.

‘What did you expect me to do, let that place bleed me dry? I wasn’t about to accept being locked away when I was innocent. That place is horrible, it took me weeks to stop feeling chilled and depressed, and I was there for only a week,’ Sirius shivered. 

‘”Only a week?” Try spending six months rotting away in that god-forsaken place, see how you feel afterwards,’ Severus said icily.

‘That is enough!’ Remus said angrily, glaring at both of them. ‘I don’t need to be reminded of the fact I almost lost both of you because of … of …’ he trailed off. His eyes suddenly glazed over, his breathing became harsh, and his body began shaking.

‘Remus? Ah fuck … not again,’ Sirius sighed. ‘Come on, Remus …’ he said hugging his friend. ‘Mooooony …’

‘You know you can’t reach him any longer, Black. Move yourself,’ Severus snapped. As soon as Sirius moved out of the way he wrapped his arms around Remus’s waist and pulled him into a tight embrace. He then put his hand over Remus’s heart and learning in he whispered softly into his life-mate’s ear, ‘It’s all right … we’re safe now … I promise … come back to me … you’re not alone … I’m here … always and forever …’  
  
Sirius looked away guiltily. He knew Remus went into these odd episodes whenever he was over-tired or extremely worried and stressed about something. For all that Sirius had been through over the years, he couldn’t even begin to imagine the nightmares Remus carried with him from back then. Remus didn’t talk to him often about those two years when they were at odds with each other, and whenever he did discuss it, it usually brought about episodes like this. Despite Sirius’s wanting to know the details, seeing his friend hurt this way was enough to stem his curiosity. Although an episode like this hadn’t happened in a while, it was clear the pressures of the day were taking its toll. Only Severus was able to break Remus out of whatever it was he experienced during these moments, which Sirius knew was because of their bonding. 

‘Snape, let me help you with Harry’s school things, just this once,’ Sirius said quietly.

Severus shook his head. ‘No. If you want to send Harry presents during the year that is acceptable, but you know I will not accept a direct hand-out. I have already made arrangements with the Potion Master’s Journal to review various potions they feature, and if Remus is accepted to teach that will bring in enough income to satisfy what is needed.’

‘People actually read articles about potions?’ Sirius asked sceptically.

‘Yes they do,’ Remus said tiredly as he came out of his trance. Giving Severus a quick kiss he went and busied himself at the sink. ‘I know you mean well, Siri, but it’s our decision.’

‘I hate that you both choose to live pay-packet to pay-packet like this. James and Lily had a vault filled with money, have you tried to locate the key?’ Sirius asked.

‘Of course I have,’ Severus replied. ‘Dumbledore has it, and I highly doubt he would hand it over to me just like that. He knows how much I disliked Potter.’

‘But he knows you two are together, and that James was supporting Remus after school, so can’t you tell him that Remus wants the key, or that he needs money?’ Sirius asked.

‘Dumbledore knows that James and I weren’t exactly friends before he died. There’s also the fact that he doesn’t trust Severus because that idiot Karkaroff named him as a Death Eater, which is exactly why he ended up going to —’ Remus said.

‘Never mind that,’ Severus cut in quickly, not wanting Remus to have another episode. ‘Thankfully I had always practised prudence in my activities; though it took time in the end the Ministry had to acquit me of all charges as they never found a shred of proof in his claim. Whether Dumbledore trusts me or not is immaterial; after I was released he vouched me to the school board and got me my job back with no questions asked, for that I am grateful. Be that as it may, asking him for the key is not worth the risks — to any of us. I am not about to lose either of you, or Harry, for something as foolish as money.’

‘It’s impossible to argue with you when you’re right. No amount of coins in the world is worth losing all of you for,’ Sirius sighed. ‘Now then, what’s this about Harry wanting a snake? Don’t think I didn’t see the looks between you two at dinner.’

Remus and Severus suddenly looked uncomfortable. ‘We have to tell him, he’ll find out eventually and I’d rather it come from us,’ Remus said looked at Severus hesitantly.

‘If something is on with going with him I deserve to know,’ Sirius said.

‘Of course you do, I’m just not sure … well what it comes down to is … that is to say … oh hell, you tell him,’ Remus said looking at Severus.

‘It would seem that Harry has an … affinity … with snakes,’ Severus said. 

‘An affinity? What the hell does that mean?’ Sirius asked.

‘He’s a Parselmouth, Siri,’ Remus said.

Sirius blinked in confusion, the information registering in his mind. ‘He … he speaks Parseltongue? Are you sure?’ he asked in shock.

‘Quite sure,’ Severus nodded. ‘He’s not aware we know, as it is we only found out by chance when we took him to the London Zoo last month. When we got to the Reptile House it was practically empty, there were only these two rather loud boys banging on the glass of the cages. Harry avoided them by going to the other side of the room, but when they left Harry went over to one of the cages they boys had been beating on and we heard him talking to a boa constrictor … and it was answering him back.’

‘And you’re sure they were talking to each other?’ Sirius asked.

‘We know Parseltongue when we hear it, Black,’ Severus said irritably.

‘But … how?’ Sirius asked in confusion. ‘Neither James nor Lily spoke it, I’d have known.’

‘It could be inherited. Not from Lily as her family were all Muggles far as I know,’ Severus said. ‘Potter, however, it could be possible. We know his family was descended from one of the Peverells, which although distantly, is the same family the Dark Lord was from.’

‘The Potters was also distantly related to my family, that doesn’t make me a Parselmouth, Snape,’ Sirius snapped. ‘I refuse to believe that even though there is a connection that Harry could have inherited this from James.’

‘Well, if it’s not blood, then it could be something related to Harry’s scar,’ Remus said.

Severus thought on that a moment. ‘Admittedly his scar has very old, very dark magic embedded into it, I know because when he was younger I tested it myself. My guess is that whatever spell the Dark Lord used to try and kill Harry, which I assume was the _Avada Kedavra_ as that was his signature killing spell, somehow it back-fired causing Harry to absorb some of the Dark Lord’s powers. Given their blood-lines such a thing could have easily enhanced whatever powers Harry would naturally have been born with.’

‘Now that sounds more plausible than him inheriting it from James,’ Sirius replied. 

‘Whatever the case, we will have to tell him that we know about this particular talent and impress on him how vital it is he doesn’t reveal it to anyone at school,’ Remus said.

‘I agree, it’ll would be rather bad for him if that got out. He’s going to have a rough enough time having you teaching him, Snape,’ Sirius said.

‘Which reminds me … Severus, when you owled Dumbledore earlier did you mention me to him?’ Remus asked.

Severus nodded. ‘I told him I will be bring you to the school for an interview in two days.’

‘I have to go to Hogwarts?’ Remus asked in surprise. 

‘How else will you have your interview, Remus?’ Severus asked raising an eyebrow. ‘You don’t want him to come here do you?’

‘No, of course not,’ Remus said shaking his head. ‘You said you’ll be free that day right, Siri? We may as well make a day of it and run a few errands whilst we’re out.’

‘It’s settled then,’ Severus said. ‘I doubt it will take too long for the interview.’

‘Take all the time you want. I love spending the day with my nephew,’ Sirius grinned.

‘Of course you do, you are his favourite uncle after all,’ Remus replied. 

‘Helps that I’m also his only uncle,’ Sirius chuckled.

‘ _Uncle Padfoot … I’m ready! You coming or not_?’ Harry called out from the sitting room.

‘Better get going, though he’s probably already picked the best team,’ Remus grinned.

‘ _Be right there_!’ Sirius yelled back. ‘Not like I’ll ever win against him in these sort of games, he’s too good,’ he sighed and headed out of the kitchen.

Remus grinned. ‘Sirius has never has handled losing well,’ he said and looked at Severus worriedly. ‘A snake … we should have known he’d want one eventually.’

‘Don’t worry, he’s a smart boy, once we explain things to him I’m sure he’ll be careful,’ Severus said.

‘Now that his letter’s come I’m feeling a little strange about all of this. I’m just glad he enjoyed tonight, somehow I get the feeling that before long things are going to drastically change … maybe not for the better either,’ Remus said.

‘Things will happen as they happen, Remus,’ Severus said giving him a quick kiss of reassurance. ‘Now, let’s go see just how bad our son can beat Black.’

Remus grinned. ‘You can be so cruel sometimes.’

‘Only sometimes?’ Severus smirked. ‘Do not let my students hear you say that.’

‘What, and ruin a perfectly good reputation?’ Remus chuckled. ‘Don’t worry, your secrets are safe with me … though are you really ready for what will happen come September?’

‘I will tell you this here and now — if anyone, be they staff or student, dares compromise our private life, they will highly regret they did,’ Severus said matter-of-factly.

‘You are incorrigible,’ Remus grinned.

‘Of course, and you would not care for me if I were any other way,’ Severus replied.

‘Oh really, and when did I ever say that I care for you, hmm?’ Remus said.

Severus looked at the kitchen clock. ‘I do believe you’re right, you haven’t said anything to me in quite a few hours,’ he said in mild rebuke.

‘Well as it happens I do love you, you silly git, very, very much. Now go watch Sirius get his arse kicked, you’ll enjoy that,’ Remus laughed.

‘That is always entertaining to watch,’ he grinned and placed a tender kiss on Remus’s forehead. ‘Remus … you know that I … what I feel for you … I wish I could say the words I want … but …’ he stopped and sighed in frustration.

‘It’s fine, Sev, I know you can’t say them openly, and I’m perfectly all right with that. Our bond allows me to feel what’s in your heart and soul, and what I know you feel for me … for Harry … even for Sirius … is more than enough to keep me satisfied,’ he said softly.

‘How I got so lucky in finding you that day I will never know,’ Severus said.

‘I think we’re all lucky, because we have each other,’ Remus said with a contented sigh. ‘Today starts a new adventure in our lives, and I have a feeling we’re in for quite a ride.’

Severus smiled. ‘On that I whole-heartily agree. Forgo putting away the rest of the dishes, Remus, they can wait. Let’s both go watch just how badly Black will lose.’

‘Like father like son, you both have to be the best, don’t you,’ Remus said dryly.

‘Would you expect anything less? He is my son after all,’ Severus smirked.

‘Poor Sirius, he never stands a chance in video games … or much else it seems. I do wish things could be different, he doesn’t deserve to live in the shadows like this,’ Remus said.

‘Maybe one day things can be changed. I don’t know how, but you never know,’ Severus said as he cancelled the silencing spell Sirius had put up earlier.

‘As you say, no one knows what the future holds,’ Remus said then together they left the kitchen. As the evening ended, Harry naturally the victor over Sirius, all four people in the Lupin-Snape household felt that it had been a perfect end to a perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Meant to add this on earlier, not sure why I forgot ... probably as I'm half asleep atm lol. Anyway, someone PM'd me over on FFN asking why I put Remus meeting Sev in a bookshop in Knockturn Alley when no shops like that supposedly exist. Well here's the thing ... I personally haven't seen any bookshops in Knockturn Alley mentioned in either the books or films, nor have I seen one at Universal's Knockturn Alley (I live about 25 min away from Uni Orlando so hubby and I go to HP:WW a couple times a year (when there's not an epidemic going on that is :P)). Despite not seeing one though I find it hard to believe that there's only the 8 or 9 shops mentioned/available in the books/films/WW. We know there is a building 13B where Borgin & Burke ply their trade, so if there's a #13 then there must be more buildings throughout Knockturn Alley (the people who work/own shops at the Alley, and I'd assume more "unsavoury" folks, have to live somewhere after all). With all that said, however, there is a shop - "The Starry Prophesier: - that only has been seen as a quick glimpse on a not very clear poster in the HBP film, what type of place it is though is never shown/mentioned far as I know. As the name kinda sounds like a bookshop I'm putting that as the place Remus was working at when Sev found him ... at least for this fic at any rate.


	4. A Day at Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to do this sooner but thank you to Damian_Xander_Yasuhiro, Megbeth30, Galactic_Panda17, midnight_sun_1412, Dophne, meanarose, invalidusername, Mackjijki177, d1m1tr33, Chia_P, TheHangingTree2019, cherubzenitsu, good_day_stingray, and OtherSideofHere and my Guests for leaving me Kudos and Dophne for her lovely review, I appreciate them all! :)

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Day At Diagon Alley**

  
‘ _Get a move on, slow-poke, we’re running late! And don’t forget to put on your robe!_ ’ Remus called out as he glanced at the kitchen clock with a slight frown.

 _‘Coming, Dad!_ ’ Harry yelled back then moments later rushed into the kitchen. 

He was wearing a black robe that was a bit too short and sported patches in quite a few places, a pair of faded denim jeans, and an equally faded yellow tee shirt printed with the words “Capsule Corp” splashed across it. In his hand was a pair of well-worn trainers, which he placed on top of the table. 

‘Morning!’ Harry said cheerfully as he sat down at the table. 

‘Shoes off the table, you know better then that,’ Remus said giving Harry a stern look as he placed a bowl down on the table. ‘Eat up, it’s going to be a long day.’

‘Aw, not semolina!’ Harry whined as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. ‘Can’t I have something else?’ 

‘If you’d woken up on time you could have, since you didn’t semolina it is,’ Remus replied. 

‘Where’s the jam? And the sugar?’ Harry asked.

‘Here,’ Remus said, putting the brightly coloured jars on the table. ‘Now eat. Your father should be back shortly, when he does then we’ll go.’

‘Father isn’t here?’ Harry asked in surprise as he began to stir in some of the strawberry jam, along with what looked like an awful lot of sugar.

‘You’re going to lose your teeth one of these days. I’m surprised you haven’t already,’ Remus said in rebuke as Harry placed another spoonful of sugar on his semolina. ‘We can’t afford the dentist, so try to cut down on the sweets please.’

‘Sorry, Dad, but this stuff’s nasty, got to cover the taste somehow,’ Harry said putting yet another spoonful of jam into the bowl. ‘Wh’re’d Fa’her go?’ he asked between bites of his breakfast.

‘Honestly, Harry — how many times do I have say “Don’t talk with your mouth full?”’ Remus said. ‘And he got a Floo call early this morning from the Potion Master’s Journal office about signing some papers.’

‘Awe … paperwork? He promised he’d be here!’ Harry pouted.

‘He will be,’ Remus said, his eyes once more falling on the kitchen clock. ‘Now stop pouting and eat, we don’t have time for dilly-dallying.’

‘Fine, I’m eating,’ Harry said and poked at his food. ‘Ugh, this stuff is awful even with sugar and jam.’

‘It’s good for you so stop grousing,’ Remus said and sipped at the cup of coffee he’d poured for himself. Severus hated the stuff, but Remus had found it to his liking when they’d been on a trip to America a few years before. 

‘Can I have some coffee?’ Harry asked whilst gazing wistfully at Remus’s mug.

‘In about six years perhaps, when it won’t bounce you off the walls more than you do already,’ Remus said dryly. ‘Just eat please, Harry.’

Harry sighed, poked at his food again then without further argument finished his breakfast. Twenty minutes later they stood in front of the fireplace, no Severus in sight. Remus glanced at his watch and tapped his foot, whilst Harry stared down a small yellow mason-ware jar with cows painted on it that was sitting on the mantel. 

‘Is Father coming or not?’ Harry asked impatiently.

Remus sighed. ‘Suppose not. All right, let’s get a move on, and Harry, please be careful, I don’t want to have to chase you down today. Last time you nearly gave Mr Borgin a heart-attack when you popped up in his shop grate,’ Remus scolded.

‘Sorry about that, but I like his place; he’s got some really neat things on display. Can we stop in and see him this trip?’ Harry asked.

‘Perhaps next time, this trip is for your supplies,’ Remus replied as he took down the Floo Powder jar, opened it, and held it out. ‘Now speak clearly, I am not in the mood for theatrics today.’ 

‘All right,’ Harry said as he grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder. He knew the conversation was at an end, Remus’ tone of voice had left no more room for discussion. Stepping into the fireplace, he dropped his powder down, called out “ _Diagon Alley!_ ” and was off. 

Remus took a pinch of powder as well, put the jar back, and then was off himself. A few minutes later he was stepping into the brightly lit alleyway that served as the hub of the Diagon Alley Floo Network. He brushed himself off and looked around anxiously for Harry, worried when he couldn’t find him. He breathed a sigh of relief, however, when he heard “ _Dad, over here!_ ” and quickly went over to where Harry was standing.

‘Sorry, they made me move,’ Harry said pointing towards the Ministry officials that were in charge of the Floo system. ‘A group from Inverness is due to arrive any moment,’ Harry said peering back into the alley in the hopes of spotting the colourful group of Scotsmen.

‘That’s fine, I’m just glad you made it to the right grate,’ Remus said. He pulled out a piece of paper from a pocket of his rather tattered, patched, and frayed brown robe and looked it over carefully. ‘Looks like we’ll have to go to Gringotts before anywhere else, come on then,’ he said as he put the paper back into his pocket.

They made their way over to the large white building with little trouble. Harry stayed close to Remus; the goblins always made him nervous, though he’d always done his best to put on a brave front and stay alert as he was taught. His parents had always been exceedingly over-protective when they would visit Diagon Alley; they taught him when he was very young to always be aware of his surroundings and to report to them any strange or suspicious things or people right away. 

The two places he enjoyed the best were Flourish & Blotts and Borgin & Burkes as they were they only shops he’d be allowed to stay at by himself whenever Remus was picking up things for his father and uncle. He loved browsing the things at Mr Borgin’s shop, and though years ago he had clearly begrudged Remus for leaving his “spawn” alone at his shop, Harry’s eagerness to learn about the unique items he sold eventually won him over. Now whenever Harry would be dropped off he would spend time whenever business was slow (which it often was) to show him new inventory or tell him strange and unusual stories, though sometimes the tales were so outlandish that Harry had to silently wonder if they were true. True or not, Harry loved hearing them, even if sometimes they gave him the occasional nightmare. 

Mr Blott, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of Mr Borgin; he was almost always a cheerful man who no matter how busy he was he always made time for the young and eager-to-learn boy. His stories were never scary, they were always funny and interesting. Some days Mr Blott even gave Harry a Sugar Quill (in black of course which was Harry’s favourite colour) and parchment, as well as a small table that was hidden away from the customers, so that he could draw or write stories. Best of all was that Mr Blott allowed him to keep the Quills when he left, something he was grateful for as he’d grown rather addicted to their sweet taste.

Harry treasured his times alone at the shops because it was the only times Remus would let him out of sight when in public. It hadn’t really bothered him that his parents were so protective … he knew the Wizarding World had dangerous people who wouldn’t think twice about kidnapping or hurting a child of a Hogwarts Professor, especially the son of Severus Snape, a man who wasn’t someone to be crossed. Even when they were out and about in London Harry had always been closely monitored by his parents, though this summer because of Remus teaching some extra classes at his Primary he had been allowed to go to football practice on his own – as long as he made no other stops there and back of course. 

Sirius wasn’t quite as over-protective which was why he treasured his time with his uncle the most. The only reason he was less watchful was that whenever they would go out together his uncle had Harry wear around his neck a specially made obsidian amulet that, according to Sirius, contained something very powerful that would not only protect him, but would warn Sirius instantly if there were any problems. Harry recalled the only time someone had attempted something dodgy towards him … he had just turned eight and they were spending the afternoon in Spitalfields visiting a few of his uncle’s business contacts. Harry had been allowed to wander around the Petticoat Lane Marketplace when he passed a small side-alley that Harry knew led to the back-doors of several of the market’s shops. 

Even though he had been on alert as he passed, before he knew it someone had reached out and grabbed his arm. He didn’t even have time to react when suddenly the gold chain his amulet was attached to pulled out from beneath his shirt and the stone pointed straight at the man’s face. Harry briefly saw a glint of silver and heard a yelp of surprise; the next thing he knew the man was lying knocked-out cold at his feet with three long, deep blood-filled gashes on his face. By the time Sirius arrived (which was only about a minute or so later) whatever had come from the amulet had already returned to it as Harry remembered seeing something really tiny with silver-coloured wings and a splash of something blue fly towards him. Just as he thought the thing would hit him it suddenly vanished and the stone settled back on his chest as if nothing had happened. 

Sirius didn’t seem at all surprised by the man’s wounds, he simply told Harry to put the stone back beneath his shirt and then Apparated the man away, to where he never said and Harry wasn’t about to ask, especially after seeing the intensely dark and angry look his uncle had on his face. Sirius wasn’t cross with Harry of course, he knew it hadn’t been his fault, but just to be safe the rest of the afternoon Sirius didn’t let him out of his sight. Harry often wondered what it was he had seen that day; a few days later Remus had dropped him off at the bookshop and he browsed several books on magical amulets and creatures but had never really found an answer. The closest he could find to what he had seen was some type of Occamy or perhaps a Spriggan or other type of small Fairy that were often summoned or tricked into inhabiting magical artefacts. Whatever was inside the amulet Harry was just grateful it was on his side, and he hoped to one day see it again. Though at the same time he also hoped it wouldn’t be anytime soon because he knew if he did see it, it meant he was in danger which was never a good place to be.

Despite the one instance, Sirius still allowed him the freedom his parents never would, especially as he said how well Harry had handled himself when he had been in danger (and the fact Harry had never told his parents about it certainly helped). From the touristy spots his parents disliked, to the seedier sides of London such as many places in the East End where danger lurked round every corner, his uncle never shied away from anyone or anything. He had a wide range of contacts from Muggle nobles to dodgy-looking wizards and witches that he dealt with routinely, although Harry still didn’t know exactly what his uncle did for a living. Remus had once mentioned something about Sirius importing and exporting things, but what thing those were was never said. Harry had a strong suspicion that a lot of what Sirius did was illegal, not that he cared since he knew that certain things his parents had hidden in the house weren’t legal either. 

Harry thoughts were interrupted when Remus took him by the arm as they made their way over to the “Muggle - Wizard Money Exchange Booth.” Remus quickly made the change overs from his school pay-packet to a small pile of coins, then they made their way over to the main desk, the family's vault key in hand. Harry didn’t pay much attention to anything else until they got into the cart; it was the only thing in the bank that he could say he enjoyed immensely. 

‘I love this part!’ Harry said excitedly as he grabbed onto the side rail bar.

Remus didn’t have a chance to respond as the cart took off at breakneck speed. To Harry’s delight he managed to catch a glimpse of the dragons that guarded the more important vaults. Finally, the cart slowed and they pulled up at the Lupin-Snape family vault. 

‘Vault Five Hundred and Twenty-Three,’ the goblin said. 

Remus and Harry got out and went over to the medium-sized door. When Remus opened the vault Harry peeked inside, as he did he felt a pang of guilt. It seemed that every time they came here the piles of coins inside grew smaller and smaller. He watched as Remus took what seemed like quite a lot of the Galleons, Knuts, and Sickles that were inside and placed them into a small black velvet bag which was tied around his waist. They were moving again before Harry could say anything, but as soon as they left the bank, he turned to Remus with a worried look in his eyes. 

Um … Dad?’ Harry asked hesitantly.

‘Yes, Harry?’ Remus asked.

‘I was thinking … maybe I should go to the State school instead. I really don’t mind, and it won’t cost nearly as much as sending me to Hogwarts,’ Harry said.

‘No, your father and I want you to go. Chin up, soon you’ll be making new friends and learning all sorts of interesting things,’ Remus smiled and gave him a quick hug of reassurance.

‘Yeah, I’m sure I’ll have loads of fun once I get there,’ Harry said with more excitement then he felt. ‘Well … where do we need to go next?’

Remus knew Harry’s enthusiasm was for show, after all these years he could read every mood the boy had. He knew Harry was having qualms, though Remus hoped that once he settled in he’d become more accustomed to his new life and stop worrying so much.

‘Let’s see what we need again,’ Remus said and pulled out the supply list. ‘You’ll need a new cauldron, I don’t want you taking the one you have at home, especially considering the type of potions you two brew up. We’ll pop round and get that first,’ Remus said manoeuvring Harry off towards Potage’s Cauldron shop.

‘Can I get a collapsible one?’ Harry asked when they got inside.

Remus shook his head. ‘Not this year,’ he said then turned to the man at the counter. ‘One pewter cauldron, standard size two please.’

The man at the counter nodded then went off to the back and returning a few moments later. ‘That’ll be 15 Galleons,’ the man said gruffly. Remus paid the man and led Harry back outside, checking over the list again. ‘Flourish and Blotts next.’

‘Oh good!’ Harry said and led the way excitedly. He wished he had time today to browse the books on curses and hexes, though his favourites were the ones that would bark, bite, and scratch at you if you didn’t know the right way to handle them. When he got inside he spotted the owner and waved at him. ‘Good morning, Mr Blott!’ Harry called out.

‘And good morning to you, young Harry!’ Mr Blott called out in return, smiling at the boy. Finishing up with another customer he then waved at Harry and Remus to approach. ‘Well now, what are we in the mood for today, eh? I have a new book just in about vampires … if not then I have some books on Boggarts that might tickle your fancy.’

‘Sorry, Mr Blott,’ Remus said stepping up to the counter, ‘we’re here for his First Year books today, and nothing else.’

‘My, my, my, is it that time already? Why I remember when my son began his First Year at Hogwarts —’ Blott began.

‘School books, Mr Blott. I am sorry, but we're in a hurry today,’ Remus cut in. He knew all too well that once the man got going on his stories it would be an hour or more before they’d leave and Remus didn’t want to waste the time right now. ‘We don’t need _Magical Drafts and Potions_ or _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , we already have those.’ 

‘Of course, of course, I take it you want these second-hand, Mr Lupin?’ Mr Blott asked kindly. 

‘Yes, please,’ Remus nodded.

Twenty minutes later Remus was paying the man what seemed like an exorbitant amount of coins despite the fact they were used. As he began wrapping up Harry’s textbooks, a book Harry had his eye on called _Death Omens: What To Do When You Know The Worst Is Coming_ made its way into the pile. Remus tried to protest but Mr Blott said it was a belated birthday gift to one of his favourite customers so Remus could hardly refuse to accept.

After they left, Remus looked at Harry curiously. ‘Whatever did you want that for?’

Harry glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention to them, not that anyone ever did but he always liked to be sure. When he was satisfied he said, ‘It’s not for me, it’s for Uncle Padfoot. He wants to read up on Grims.’

Remus groaned. ‘That man can be so infuriating sometimes,’ he muttered.

‘Aw, Dad, what’s the point of looking like one if you can’t act like one when occasion calls for it?’ Harry grinned.

‘He keeps that up he won’t have to worry about going back to Azkaban, they’ll just throw him into the nearest Muggle dog pound,’ Remus snorted and looked at the list again. ‘Now then, we still have to get your wand, your school clothes, and you still want to get a snake if I remember correctly?’ 

Harry nodded. ‘It’s all right isn’t it? Do you think Father can get me permission?’ he asked worriedly.

‘I’m sure it’ll be fine,’ Remus replied as they headed towards the wand shop. As they passed the entrance to Knockturn Alley Remus stopped and muttered something under his breath. ‘I’m sorry, Harry, I completely forgot that your uncle asked me to pick up some packages he’s been waiting on.’ He then opened his velvet bag, counted out some Galleons and handed them to Harry. 'Here, take this and go get your wand, I’ll meet you at the Magical Menagerie afterwards. And you go straight there, no wandering, got it? No, Harry, Ollivanders is that way,’ Remus said and pointed in the opposite direction Harry was facing.

‘Oh, sorry, I got it now. Meet you soon!’ Harry said and dashed off towards where Remus had been pointing. 

He found the shop he wanted not too far away. The faded gold lettering saying “ **Ollivanders. Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.** ” and the single wand on the faded purple pillow in the window were a pretty good give-away he had the right place. He opened the door quickly and heard a little bell go off, then closing the door behind him he blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the darkened interior. The place smelled peculiar, a combination of old magic, dust, herbs, and trees. Harry looked round the dusty shop for a moment, there wasn’t really much to see other than thousands of multi-coloured boxes piled to the ceiling. The stilled atmosphere reminded Harry of the London library where talking was virtually taboo. 

He waited at the counter a few moments, though when no one came forwards he called out softly, ‘Hello? Is anyone here?’

‘Well, well, well … now who do we have here hmm? Ah yes, Snape and Lupin’s son if I recall,’ said a wispy voice and a moment later an odd looking old man in a faded red hat with stars on it and an equally faded green robe came from around from one of the shelves. The man put some boxes he had been carrying down on a table and came over to look at Harry in a way that made him feel rather nervous.

‘Um … I need a wand … please ... um ... Mr Ollivander ...?’ Harry said hoping he had the right person.

‘Well of course you do,’ the man said matter-of-factly. ‘Why else would you be in my shop if not to get a wand?’

‘Oh … of course,’ Harry replied, relived that this was indeed Ollivander.

‘Are you right or left-handed?’ Ollivander asked peering at Harry closely.

‘Um … right-handed,’ Harry said stepping back a pace. 

Taking a tape measure out of his pocket he took Harry’s right arm and held it out. Within seconds the tape measure began to magically weave here and there as the man’s sharp eyes took in everything. When the tape measure was back in his pocket he went into the back and brought out several boxes and placed them on the counter then looked at Harry curiously. 

Taking a wand from one of the boxes Ollivander held it out. ‘Eleven inches, mahogany and dragon heart-string. A strong and powerful wand, pliable, excellent for transfigurations,’ he said. Harry took it hesitantly; he was unsure exactly what to do so he just stood there looking at the wand expectantly. ‘Well? Don’t just stand there, boy; give it a wave!’ Ollivander said impatiently.

‘Sorry,’ Harry mumbled. He waved the wand then jumped back when an entire set of drawers burst out of a cabinet that was behind the counter.

‘No, no, definitely not,’ Ollivander said with a shake of his head then quickly placed another wand in Harry’s hand. ‘Ten and a quarter inches, willow and unicorn hair. Swishy, good for charms,’ he said.

Harry waved it and jumped back a second time as a nearby flowerpot burst in half. ‘Sorry again,’ he said and quickly put the wand down on the counter.

‘Try this one — ten and three quarter inches, vine and dragon heart-string. Flexible.’ Harry didn’t even flinch this time as a candle sconce exploded. Before he could even put it down, Ollivander was already replacing it with another wand. 

‘Nine inches, cherry and unicorn hair. Stiff.’ A chair leg splintered across the room.

‘Fourteen inches, willow and unicorn hair. Bendy.’ A small fish bowl exploded.

‘Ten inches, hawthorn and unicorn hair. Springy.’ An entire row of boxes flew off the shelf.

‘Hmm, tough one, aren’t you. No matter, there isn’t a wand I can’t place to the witch or wizard. I wonder though … yes I think it could be that one …’ Ollivander said in his wispy voice, then went into the back again. A few moments later he came back, this time he had only one box in his hand. He opened the black box, taking out the wand inside reverently. Eyeing Harry he said, ‘Eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather, nice and supple, but don’t let that fool you, it’s a very powerful wand. In the right hands it could do marvellous things … in the wrong hands it could easily cause the destruction of everything.’

Harry was beginning to think several things at this point, none of them good. Ollivander must be as batty as a loon to keep giving him wands that were already causing destruction, and now he wanted to give him a wand that could possibly destroy the whole shop? There was no question in his mind that Ollivander must be daft, especially as it was getting increasingly obvious to Harry that he was probably not cut out to find a wand that would suit him anytime soon. With a sigh of defeat he carefully took the wand being held out, having little expectations other than to hear something else blow up, shatter, or explode yet again. He was quite surprised therefore when an odd warmth spread through him down to his very toes and tiny gold and red sparks flew out from the tip of the wand. 

‘Oh bravo! Well done, well done indeed! Curious … yes … very curious, but never-the-less a good choice,’ Ollivander nodded approvingly.

‘Excuse me, but what’s curious?’ Harry asked puzzled.

Ollivander looked at Harry, a strange expression in his eyes. ‘The wand chooses the wizard, Mr Lupin-Snape, it’s not always clear why, but it does. Even for those who should never have been allowed to carry a wand, the choice was made,’ he said then looked at Harry intensely. ‘I remember ever wand I’ve ever sold. Every single one. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in this wand, gave another feather — only one other. It’s curious that you should be destined for this one, when it’s brother chose the D—’

‘Ah, Harry, here you are. I’ve been looking for you,’ a voice called out loudly, effectively cutting off the old man’s next words. 

It was a voice Harry instantly recognised and he turned around quickly. ‘You made it! Look, Father , it took a while but I got a wand!’ he said excitedly then turned back to Ollivander. ‘Oh ... I’m sorry, Sir ... what were you saying?’

‘I trust you are taking good care of my son, Ollivander?’ Severus asked.

‘I always take good care of my customers, Severus,’ Ollivander nodded. ‘I was just about to tell your son that I believe he will do great things in the future.’

‘I am quite sure he will,’ Severus replied. He stepped up to the counter, drew quite a lot of Galleons from his pocket and placed them down. ‘I believe this should be enough to cover his wand, and a polishing kit as well?’

‘Indeed, that will do nicely,’ Ollivander nodded. He collected the coins and packed up Harry’s things. ‘You take care of that wand now, young man. Polish it regularly to keep it in good working order.’

‘I will, thank you, Sir,’ Harry said as he took the package. 

Ollivander nodded, then looked at Severus. ‘You and Mr Lupin’s wands are in good order I hope? Yours is nine and half inches, black walnut and unicorn hair, quite flexible, and his is ten and a quarter inches, cypress and unicorn hair and rather pliable if I recall.’

Severus shook his head in amazement. ‘You are a remarkable man to remember such details, Ollivander. And yes, we both take very good care of our wands. Now then, come along, Harry. Good day, Ollivander.’

‘And good day to you both,’ Ollivander replied and they left the shop.

Harry said nothing as Severus led him out, though soon as he left he stopped at turned to Severus. 'Father, what was he talking about ... those aren’t the wands you and Dad have. You have one of black chestnut, and Dad’s is made of black pine ... and you both use werewolf hairs from Dad inside them ... at least that’s what Uncle Padfoot told me anyway.’

‘Yes, that is true. As you know after your dad and I married we performed a Life-Mate Bonding Ritual, in doing so it changed us physically and mentally. Because of the changes we found that our old wands had become less effective, so we decided to have new wands made, though it took several attempts before we managed to find ones to choose us. Werewolf hair is a core that Ollivander would never use due to it’s dark-sided properties, which is why we had go elsewhere to get our wands crafted. Very few people know about our wands, so I must ask you not to discuss this information with outsiders please, Harry,’ Severus said. 

‘Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell. Is Mr Ollivander always so strange?' Harry asked.

'Why do you ask? Did he say something to you?' Severus asked curiously.

'Mm … not really,' Harry replied. 'He was telling me about my wand … that it is made of phoenix feather and that it has a brother … or something like that anyway … but he never finished because you came in.'

'I am quite sure whatever he was saying was of no consequence. Ollivander is an odd sort of fellow, you needn’t think further on anything he said. Your wand chose you and that is all there is to it,' Severus said firmly.

'Okay,' Harry replied, relieved that Severus also thought that the man was a bit loopy. 'Oh yeah ... I was supposed to meet Dad at the Menagerie, he's probably already waiting there.'

'You still want that … snake … I take it?' Severus asked.

Harry nodded eagerly. 'Please?'

'Very well, let us go find your dad and get this over with,' Severus muttered as they continued on towards the Menagerie where they met up with Remus.

Twenty minutes later Harry was in a very good mood. Wrapped around his arms was a large jet-black boa constrictor, and a huge smile was plastered across his face. ‘This one! Oh please, Father, can I have this one?’ Harry asked.

‘I don’t know, Harry, he’s awfully … big …’ Severus said hesitantly whilst backing away several paces.

Harry realised what was going on and turned away from Severus quickly. What very few people knew was that despite that his father was Head of Slytherin House whose mascot was a serpent, the fact was the man hated snakes, as well as most reptiles, with a passion. 

‘So can I have him?’ Harry asked as he turned to Remus, who though not afraid of snakes, was also looking slightly anxious.

‘Well …’ Remus began, then seeing the hopeful look on Harry’s face sighed and looked at Severus who only shrugged back. ‘All right, I suppose so.’

‘Yes!’ Harry cried out happily and making his way up to the counter said, ‘I’ll take him please, and a box for him as well.’

‘Yeh be needin’ more then a box fer tha’ beastie, laddie, yeh be needin’ be a proper home fer it,’ the Scottish shopkeeper said energetically. Going over to his displays, he picked out a glass tank with a wire lid as well as a few bags of small grey rocks, a large branch, a water dish, a magical heating lamp, and other assorted things that a snake needed to be comfortable. Placing it all on the counter he said, ‘Now then, tha’ll be thirty Galleons.’

‘Thirty Galleons?’ Harry exclaimed then looked back at Remus. ‘I didn’t think it would cost so much,’ he sighed, then looked wistfully at the snake who was hissing at him softly. 

‘We’ll take it,’ Remus said quickly and placed the proper amount of coins on the counter. ‘How much extra to throw in a box of food for it?’

‘Eh, as yeh took the beast off me hands, Ah’ll throw some mice in no charge,’ the shopkeeper said putting the snake and it’s belongings into the tank. ‘Back in a tick.’

‘Dad, you didn’t have to, he said he wasn’t —’ Harry began. 

‘Take everything outside, Harry,’ Remus said cutting him off. Soon as Harry had packed everything up and was gone he quietly said to Severus, ‘We need to talk to him straight-away. That was too close.’

‘We will talk to him tonight,’ Severus replied quietly then realised something important. ‘Oh for Merlin’s sake ... why are we still here? We need to make sure he isn’t talking to that thing out in the middle of the bloody street!’

‘I’m waiting on the mice,’ Remus said and to his relief the shopkeeper returned only a moment later.

‘Here yeh go, one box o’ white mice,’ the man said handing a cardboard box to Remus, along with a folded up piece of black cloth. ‘An’ take this, tis charmed ta keep tha’ beastie calm when he be travellin’.’

‘Ah … well that’s a good idea,’ Remus said taking the items. ‘I’ll … err … I’ll go give this to my son, thank you,’ he said and they left the shop quickly. Harry was sitting on a bench that was off to the side, and to their relief the snake was dozing off so no words were being hissed between them. ‘Here Harry, use the cloth when you put him on the train,’ he said.

‘Thanks, he’ll like these,’ Harry said and put them inside the tank with the other things. ‘Where do we need to go now?’

Remus pulled the list out and looked it over. ‘It seems all that’s left is to get your clothes, though to be honest, I’m done in,’ Remus said and gave Severus a quick glance. He still looked pale, though Remus didn’t have to guess why, Severus’s uncertain glances towards the snake said enough. ‘I think your father and I are going to have a sit down over at the Leaky Cauldron. We’ll take your snake with us, and you can meet us there when you’re done, all right?’ 

‘Sure, he said he’s going to nap for a bit anyway,’ Harry said.

‘Here, this should be enough,’ Remus said. He took some coins out of his bag and handed them to Harry. ‘You already have gloves, and don’t worry about getting a winter cloak yet, we can pick one up before colder weather sets in, so just get a hat and the three day robes needed, all right?’

‘Sure thing, see you later then!’ Harry said and dashed over to Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions. 

Stepping inside the shop Harry was overwhelmed by all the different magical fabrics and clothing that greeted him. Other than the robes he was wearing, and the dragon-hide gloves he used when brewing potions with his father, Harry never wore magically made clothes. He preferred his tee shirts and jeans over anything else, though he knew once school started his favourite clothes would be reserved for weekends and holidays since he would have to dress formally for classes.

‘Hogwarts dear?’ a woman said kindly as Harry gazed around.

‘Yes, Ma’am. I’m a First Year, but I only need a hat and robes please,’ Harry said.

‘I’ve got another young man being fitted as well, why don’t you go on into the back and join him. I’ll be there shortly,’ the lady said and pointed towards a curtain that divided the front from the back of the shop. Harry went through the curtain and saw the other boy she had mentioned standing on one of the two fitting platforms, so he went over and stood on the empty one next to him. 

‘Hogwarts?’ the boy said in a rather bored sounding drawl.

Harry nodded. ‘First Year. You?’

‘Same. What house do you think you’ll be in?’ the boy asked curiously.

‘Well … my Father’s a Slytherin but my Dad’s a Gryffindor … so it could be either one really,’ Harry replied.

‘You have two male parents?’ the boy asked in surprise.

Harry bristled. ‘Do you have a problem with that?’ he asked coolly.

‘It’s not uncommon to be … well you know … that way, I just never thought they had children is all,’ the boy shrugged.

‘Well my parents had me, so I suppose they do,’ Harry said in rebuke.

‘I’ve never met anyone that has two fathers, it’s interesting,’ he said and gave Harry a quick glance. ‘At least you’re a wizard and not a Mud-Blood.’

‘There’s nothing wrong with Muggle-born's, if it wasn’t for them we’d have died out a long time ago,’ Harry replied.

‘My father says Muggles should stay to their own world and not pollute ours,’ the boy said.

‘That’s stupid,’ Harry said. ‘Muggles have some really neat things.’

‘Maybe,’ the boy shrugged, ‘but my father says —’

‘Sounds to me as if your father says a lot of silly things,’ Harry cut in crossly. ‘Do you always listen to what he says?’

‘No, not always,’ the boy said defensively.

‘There’s no doubt you’ll end up in Slytherin with the way you think,’ Harry said.

‘And what’s wrong with that? Didn’t you say your father is a Slytherin?’ the boy asked.

‘Actually, if you must know, my father is —’ Harry began but was cut off.

‘You’re all done, dear,’ Madam Malkin said to the first boy. ‘Now off you go, the rest of your things will be sent on later.’

The boy nodded then turned to look at Harry. ‘You’re odd, but for some reason I don’t mind you. I’ll keep an eye for you on the train,’ he said.

‘Are you sure you’d want to risk being seen with someone who might end up in Gryffindor?’ Harry asked.

‘You’re half Slytherin so that counts in your favour. See you on September 1st,’ the boy said. He nodded slightly towards Harry then headed out of the room.

* _Strange kid, wonder who he is? Suppose I’ll find out on the 1st ..._ * Harry thought to himself then waited patiently as Madam Malkin finished with him. 

A little over half an hour later Harry was heading to the Leaky Cauldron, anxious to see his new pet again. The boy from the shop was forgotten in favour of how he could beg his parents for a last stop at Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour. With all the shopping they had done he had worked up an appetite for a chocolate, blueberry, and strawberry sundae with lots of whipped cream, sprinkles, hot fudge, and several sweet cherries to top it all off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering “How did Ollivander not realise he is "Harry Potter?" and why has no one else (Mr Borgin, Blott, etc) noticed his scar is laden with Dark Arts all those years they’ve known him. The answer to that is pretty simple really … Borgin knows Harry’s scar isn’t “normal,” however he has no idea how he got it. Far as he knows it could have been from anything, especially as he knows that Sev and Remus have Dark Arts related objects, many which they bought from him. Mr Blott is somewhat oblivious and has no idea how steeped in the Dark Arts the Snape-Lupin household is. Like everyone he knows the rumours about them, but Harry’s always been a sweet kid so Blott has no reason to suspect anything is amiss. As for Ollivander … he also knows the rumours about Sev and Remus, though like Borgin he cares little for gossip and again, he would have no idea that the scar is anything more than it is. 
> 
> Remember they took Harry from the house long before anyone else got there, not even Albus knows the truth of what took place at the cottage, so of course his scar isn’t something that will make him stand out in any way (at least not any time soon :P). "Harry Potter" is only famous because people knew that Voldemort was going after the Potters son that night ... "Harry Potter" died under mysterious circumstances, whilst at the same time Voldemort's death freed the Wizarding World of his evil. The reason they’re opting to hide the scar whilst Harry’s at school is because they don’t want anyone to pry into the reasons why he has it which obviously would uncover all the secrets Sev, Remus, and Siri have kept hidden for so long. Though when … or if … Harry ever learns the real truth is still anyone’s guess, even I don’t know where my fingers will take this fic yet!! :)
> 
> **Did anyone pick up on the wands I listed? If not then I'll give you a hint ... they're all actual known wands (or at least as close to the actual wands as I could get except for Sev and Remy's "new" ones). See if you can guess which wand belongs to which person! ;)**


	5. The Hogwarts Express Departs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always huge :HUGS: and hearty Thank Yous to all of my readers, reviewers, Kudos leavers, PMers, and Guests. I hope you guys are enjoying the fic! :)

* * *

** Chapter Five: The Hogwarts Express Departs **

August had come and gone in a flurry, in fact from everyone's point of view it had hardly begun before it was over. Harry got permission to bring his new pet, and Remus was accepted as the new Professor of Muggle Studies. His parents were the happiest they had been in a long time, though Harry suspected it had a lot to do with the fact that his father had been staying home to catch up his dad on recent events. Actually, Harry knew it wasn't the "recent events" making his parents happy, it was the “other things" they were catching up on that made his parents look at each other and grin at any given time.

Harry knew his parents were going to be sharing quarters at Hogwarts so he really didn't understand why they had been acting as if they were a pair of love-struck teenagers. Not that he was going to say anything about it; after years of being watched like a hawk he was now handed money and told to catch a film, go to the museums, or do anything else that would keep him occupied for a while. Harry didn't know where the extra money was coming from but the new trainers, the eight new manga, and the ten new science-fiction and fantasy books (not including the ones he had got for his birthday) that were currently packed away in his trunk were a bonus he wasn't going to complain about.

Harry was also feeling good about the fact that he was going to have both his parents at the school, although at the same time he was apprehensive as well. Having his dad there would be no problem, he was sure Remus wouldn't treat him any differently then he did at home, but his father was another story. Harry knew that Severus was two very different people between his public and private lives, and he was going to have to remember that in school "Father" would have to become "Sir" or "Professor Snape."

As the month wound down the excitement of going to Hogwarts had steadily grown, though now that it was the morning of departure the jitters were finally setting in. Remus and Severus had gone up to the school a week before to set up their rooms and have last minute meetings which left Sirius to bring Harry to King's Cross Station, although once inside Harry would be on his own. Sirius wanted to go in with him but Remus and Severus had said it was a bad idea. Even though Sirius had many disguises, being it was the first day of school Remus was worried there would be Ministry officials lurking about so Sirius grudgingly had to agree to drop Harry off and leave him to fend on his own.

'Nervous?' Sirius asked as they climbed into the yellow-coloured Volkswagen Beetle Remus kept in the garage that was attached to the house.

'A little, can’t believe it’s already time to go,' Harry admitted.

'Ah, don't worry, you'll be fine … which is more than I can say,' Sirius muttered as he wiggled around trying to get comfortable. 'How does Remus drive this thing?'

Harry chuckled. 'He's smaller than you are, Uncle Padfoot.’

'Well he could have picked a car that would've fitted bigger people as well,' Sirius snorted, then reached into his pocket for something. 'Ah, here we go, these are the keys, right?'

'Yup, that's them, you can tell because dad has the Mickey Mouse Ears on it. Now that was a great holiday! I hope we can go to Disney World again soon, I hear they're adding a bunch of new things. Now that Dad has a full-time job can we can go again do y'think?' he asked excitedly.

'Dunno, have to see how it goes. Maybe at Christmas, if they can leave the school,' Sirius said putting the key into the ignition.

'You mean Chanukah, we’re Jewish this year,' Harry said.

'Ah right, I forgot. Sheesh, they change religions so often I can't keep up,' Sirius muttered.

'I know, wish they would settle on one already. It's kind of annoying to keep changing what holidays I celebrate,' Harry muttered.

'Yeah well, be glad you have something to celebrate full stop. As a kid I didn't get Christmas, Chanukah, Yule, or any holiday at all … not with my parents being what they were. Oh shite!' he exclaimed as he flicked on the windscreen wipers. 'How the hell does that git drive this blasted thing?' Sirius complained.

Harry chuckled. 'Father never drives Dad's car unless absolutely forced to. He keeps saying he’s going to make dad get a bigger car but dad won’t give up Herbie. It does look a lot like Herbie from the Love Bug films, except that it hasn’t got a Number 8 painted on the front. Um … you do know how to drive … don't you, Uncle Padfoot?' he asked nervously as he watched Sirius fiddle around with more things.

'Of course I do!' Sirius said irritably then groaned when he nearly flooded the motor after twisting the key in the ignition twice. 'Err … I suppose it has been a few years … '

'How … many … years …?' Harry asked paling at the noises the car was starting to make.

'Too long apparently,' Sirius sighed and shut off the motor. 'Let's ring for a cab, I never did like driving cars. Now give me a motorcycle and … oh … of course, that's what we need! It's brilliant!' he said as he struggled his way out of the small car.

'What's brilliant?' Harry asked breathing a sigh of relief as he also got out of the car.

'The Black Stallion, he's in the garage. I should have thought of him sooner!' Sirius exclaimed happily. He lifted up the garage door, walked over to a corner and pulled back a black tarp that had been covering a large object. 'Aha! There you are my pretty boy, Daddy's missed you,' he cooed.

'You have got to be kidding me. It's not alive, Uncle Padfoot,' Harry said.

'Don't say that,' Sirius said whilst lovingly caressing the handlebars. 'Now don't you listen to him Stallion, you're every bit alive; he just doesn't know it yet is all.’

'Father is going to kill me … and especially you … if I get on that thing,' Harry said.

'What your father doesn't know won't hurt him,' Sirius said with a mischievous glint in his eye as he rolled the motorbike out into the bright morning sun. 'He's a beauty, isn't he?'

' _It_ is a motorbike,' Harry replied.

'Now that's where you're wrong kiddo,' Sirius said smugly and got on the bike. 'He's no ordinary bike. Hop on, you'll see what I mean.'

'Uncle Padfoot … aren't you forgetting something?' Harry asked.

'What's that?' Sirius asked puzzled.

'My things? You know … my trunk, my bags … and most importantly Kaiba … my snake?' Harry said looking anxiously towards the VW.

'Ah, I had forgot about them, sorry,' Sirius said sheepishly and thought over what he could. After a moment, his face lit up and he said, 'no worries, we'll just shrink it all down till we get to the station.'

'Oh no, are you kidding me?' Harry said in horror and looked at Sirius as if he'd just spouted another head. 'And how are we supposed to un-shrink them when we get there? I'm sure the Muggles would notice something like that.'

'Not a problem, Harry, not at all,' Sirius said. 'We'll fly into the back of the station, hardly anyone’s ever round there, then you pop round and bring back a trolley, we un-shrink your things and then you can be on your way.'

' _Fly_?' Harry exclaimed in astonishment. 'You didn't say anything about flying!'

'I didn't say we weren't, now did I,' Sirius grinned. 'Told you he was no ordinary bike!'

'Uncle Sirius …' Harry began to say, and by using his uncle's name he was saying all too clearly he was not happy about the situation which he was finding himself in, ‘I seriously don’t think this is a good idea …’

'Oh come on, Harry … are you a Marauder-in-training or not? No Marauder would turn down a ride on the Black Stallion. Hell even your dad had a go on him a few times back in our school days,' Sirius said giving Harry an impish look that could rival the devil himself.

Harry sighed in exasperation. 'Fine, you win. Go on and shrink down everything … it won't hurt Kaiba though, will it? He gets fussy you know,' Harry said worriedly.

'Nah, won't hurt him a bit, promise,' Sirius said then got off the bike and walked over to the front of the car. 'Right then, anyone looking?' he asked opening the boot.

Harry did a double check and shook his head. 'Nope, you're clear.'

Sirius nodded and taking his wand out whispered a few words then reached in and pulled out a few small packages. 'Here, put these somewhere safe so you don't lose them.’

Harry went over to collect his things, putting them securely in the pockets of his jacket then walked back to the bike. Truth was he had always secretly admired the bike, he had heard tales from his uncle of the "Black Stallion" ever since he could remember. Sirius didn't ride it these days though since he was always running from place to place in disguise. Now, however, it would get them to the station and looking down at his watch Harry gasped when he saw the time.

'Uncle Padfoot, we've got to go! It's a quarter past ten already, we're late!' Harry exclaimed in a panic.

'Now don't get yourself in a loop, we'll make it with plenty of time to spare,' Sirius said and got on the bike, pulling Harry up behind him.

'How do you figure that? Dad can't get to King's Cross Station in less than thirty minutes at this time of day. How will flying make it in any less time?' Harry asked sceptically.

Sirius grinned and summoned up two pair of goggles. 'Trust me, we'll make it,' he said handing Harry one of the goggles. 'Tie your hair back and then put these on, you'll need them.'

Harry’s hair was just past shoulder-length now so he had got into the habit of always keeping a tie around his wrist for football practise, or for whenever else he would need it. He quickly tied his hair up and made sure the goggles were secure, as soon as he had put them on the engine roared to life. ‘What now?’ he yelled over the thrum of the engine.

'Put your arms round my waist!' Sirius yelled back, waiting until Harry did so. With a final check on things he revved the motor then pressed a switch on the front panel. 'Off we go!' he called out like a boy who just discovered he had won a years worth of sweets.

The next thing Harry knew they were taking off … straight up into the air. His breath caught in his throat as he watched the ground fall away, and before he could even blink they were now higher than he had even been when he had been on his broomstick. 'What about the Muggles … they’ll see us won’t they?' he yelled worriedly.

Sirius didn't answer though he pressed another set of switches on the front panel. 'Invisibility and silencing charms!' he yelled back with a thumb up, and without another word off they went. Ten minutes later they were pulling into the back of the KCS, and thankfully not a Muggle … or anyone else for that matter … was in sight.

'Oh wow, you were right, that was wicked! We've got to do that again!' Harry grinned. Now that the fear of being late was gone, an excited thrill took hold of him.

Sirius laughed. 'Sure thing! Just don't let anyone know we took the Stallion though, eh? Now go grab a trolley and then I'll put everything back to normal,' he said.

Harry ran off and returned a few minutes later with a baggage cart; it didn't take long to get everything un-shrunk and loaded up. 'That's all of it. You’ll come and visit us soon won’t you, Uncle Padfoot?' Harry asked.

'You can count on it. Thanks to that book you got me I've got some new ideas on how I can scare a few folks up that way,' Sirius grinned.

Harry laughed. 'I can't wait to see what I will be when I become an animagus. I hope I become a snake,' he said.

'Oi, don't let anyone hear you say that!' Sirius said and looked at Harry intensely. 'You're parents did have a chat with you about all that, didn’t they?' he asked hesitantly.

Harry sighed and nodded. 'Yeah, they had the "talk" with me.’

Sirius gave Harry a pat on the shoulder. 'Just be careful all right? It's going to be hard enough when people find out who you are, you don't need to tack on that you have that particular ability as well. It's a rare thing to have, even by Wizarding standards.'

'I know, Dad and Father told me. Though somehow I get the feeling being father's son is going to be worse than being a Parselmouth,' Harry grimaced.

Sirius chuckled. 'You’re probably right, but at least your dad is there now, that should take some of the sting out of it. Now go on in, and remember … the Express is between the pillars of Platforms 9 and 10, got it? You take care of yourself, and I’ll see you soon,' he said giving Harry a hug.

'I will … you be safe. Love you, Uncle Padfoot,' Harry said hugging him back then with a wave headed inside the station. It didn't take him long to find Platforms 9 and 10, the only problem was that there were three places that the barrier to Platform 9 3/4's could be. 'Oh great, trust him not to tell me which one to use!' Harry muttered. Suddenly a voice drifted by that had some familiar words, so he quickly turned to locate the source.

'… same thing every year. Packed with Muggles,' a motherly looking woman in a green dress and red hair was saying in a frayed tone of voice.

'Well of course it's packed with Muggles, Mum, it’s a _Muggle_ train station after all,' a boy about Harry's age, also with red hair and tons of freckles, said whilst rolling his eyes.

'Laugh as you will, Ron, but I still say they could do something else. This is always a hassle,' the woman sniffed. 'All right now, you first, Percy, off you go.'

Harry watched as a tall boy with red hair and glasses headed his trolley straight at the wall. He was sure that the other boy would crash and there'd be bits of him everywhere, but to his surprise seconds later the red-head was gone, not around the wall but clear through it. He then watched as a pair of twin red-headed boys also went through the brick wall without crashing. Finally, Harry decided to approach the woman and see if she could help him out as the whole thing looked more then dodgy to him.

'Excuse me … Ma'am?' Harry asked hesitantly.

The woman looked around until she spotted Harry and smiled at him. 'First time dear?' she asked kindly and Harry nodded. 'Ron's new this year as well.'

Harry looked over at the remaining red-headed boy who had been looking bored earlier, though now was somewhat interested since Harry had spoken up. Nodding at the other boy Harry turned back to the woman and asked, 'Is there anything special I need to do?'

'No, no, there’s nothing special to it. All you have to do is take a bit of run and head straight at the wall. It's very simple,' she said.

'Thank you, Ma'am,' Harry said and turned his trolley towards the brick wall. With a determination he really didn't feel, he drew in a deep breath and got his feet going.

He was still worried that he was going to crash, so right before he got to the wall he closed his eyes, though he made sure his feet didn’t stop running. As he passed through the wall he felt nothing then suddenly he felt the warmth of the sun on his face so he re-opened his eyes. Without even realising it he stopped his trolley and took in a deep breath, astounded by what he was seeing. Before him was a bright red engine with at least ten cars attached to it, and it was as beautiful as he had been told it would be.

'So this is the Hogwarts Express!' he said to himself. All his life he'd heard tales from his parents and uncle about their times on this train, and now he was here himself!

Hearing some chimes he realised that the hour was getting on, so he got his things on the train and then headed on board to look for a seat. Almost everywhere was full except for the last car which had one person in it — the red-headed boy from the platform.

'Mind if I sit here?' Harry asked.

The boy nodded. 'Sure, have a seat. Sorry 'bout earlier. My mum can be a pain sometimes. Name's Ron by the way, Ron Weasley,' the boy said holding out his hand.

Harry sat down and smiled at the other boy, clasping his hand for a moment then pulling back shyly. 'I'm Harry Lupin-Snape.’

Ron's eyes grew wide and he nearly doubled over in shock. ‘Hold up … did you Snape? As in the bloke who teaches Potions?' he asked in astonishment.

'Is there more than one Snape teaching Potions?' Harry asked in amusement. 'Yes, that Snape. Is it a problem?'

'No … just that … well … are you a relative of his?' Ron asked curiously.

'He's my Father,' Harry said, wondering how bad his father could be at school that he could leave impressions on first years that hadn't even had class with him yet.

'No way!' Ron said quietly. 'I can't believe he has a son.'

'Why is it so hard to believe? Honestly, he really is my father, I wouldn't lie to you,' Harry said growing a bit impatient. ‘Why is it such a big deal?’

'You know everyone hates him. My brothers told me he’s positively ghastly,' Ron said.

Harry heard enough, for some reason what Ron was saying bothered him more than he wanted to admit. Standing up he said, 'Well maybe he doesn't like your brothers is all,' he said coolly, then left the cabin before he could even get a reaction from the other boy.

He didn't stop until he got to the next section of the train, when he did he stood there shaking his head and sighing deeply. He realised he'd probably over-reacted, but knowing how his father treated him at home and hearing how bad he was to everyone else at school set off odd emotions he didn't like.

'Reckon I better get used to this, sounds like everyone will judge me before they even get to know me,' Harry said miserably.

'I won't,' a new voice said from behind Harry, causing him to turn around quickly.

Harry looked at the new boy suspiciously then realisation dawned on him. 'I know you … you're that bloke from Madam Malkin's.'

The other boy nodded. 'Good of you to remember. Name’s Draco Malfoy, by the way.'

'I’m Harry Lupin-Snape,' Harry replied nervously, though he was glad when the other boy didn’t say anything mean or nasty about his name. 'Hey um … do you got a free compartment by chance? There's someone I want to avoid right now.'

'Let me guess, does he have red hair, too many freckles, and an attitude?' Draco asked.

Harry nodded. 'Yeah, sounds about right.’

'A Weasley,' Draco said wrinkling his nose. 'Come on, I’ve got a cabin to myself, you can sit with me.'

'You sure …? I am half Gryffindor remember,' Harry said.

'Your parents and my father knew each other pretty well, that's good enough for me. I didn't know Lupin and Snape were your parents or I'd have looked for you sooner. Besides, Snape is Head of Slytherin House, so even if you do go to Gryffindor you're still one of us,' Draco said firmly.

'An honorary Slytherin, eh? I can live with that. How'd you know who I was anyway?' Harry asked curiously.

'The minute you left Weasley's cabin he ran out and told his brothers about you. I happen to overhear their petty little comments and came looking for you. I figured you'd probably need some cheering up after hearing nasty things about your father,' Draco said.

Harry sighed. 'I'm doomed, aren’t I. Is my father really that bad at school?'

'He's Head of Slytherin House so he's not a cream-puff I’d wager. From what I've heard about him he hates everyone, so it’s not surprising that people are going to have a hard time believing there's someone out there that he doesn't hate. Let alone that fact that he has a family … or a private life at all for that matter,' Draco said.

Harry scowled. 'My father is different at home, trust me, he's really not that bad. He's cranky sometimes, but he's not mean and nasty, at least not to dad and me. Just don't tell anyone I told you that, all right?'

'Don’t worry, I doubt anyone would believe me,' Draco grinned, then held out his hand. 'Friends?'

Harry looked at Draco's outstretched hand and clasped it warmly. 'Friends,' he smiled.

As they walked into the cabin Draco had to himself they settled in for the rest of the ride to the school. They played some Exploding Snap (they won two games a piece) and a game of Chess (a stalemate) whilst discussing things at random. When the sweets trolley came around Draco was kind enough to buy doubles of everything since Harry hadn't brought any money with him. All his uncle had given him for the trip was a lunch sac with a roast beef sandwich, a pickle, a semi-warm can of Coke, and a package of crisps.

'I still don't see why you have to go to Slytherin, Draco. I thought you said you don't always do what your dad wants,' Harry said opening up a Chocolate Frog. 'Darn, Dumbledore again, I have about twenty of him,' he said throwing down the card in dismay. 'Anyway, can't you just tell your dad to shove it and do what you want?'

'Defy my father? Are you daft?' Draco replied whilst opening his Chocolate Frog. 'Shoot, Circe again. I swear all I ever get is the ones I don't need,' he said.

'I know, it never fails,' Harry agreed whilst grabbing the frog that was trying to escape out the window. He quickly popped it into his mouth before it got any further, 'I mean really, what would happen if you didn't go to Slytherin? What could he do?'

Draco shrugged and glanced out the window. 'Knowing my father, it could be anything.'

'If he's a good father he'd love you no matter where you’d end up,' Harry argued.

'He's not a good father, Harry, he's a Malfoy,' Draco said as if that explained everything.

'So that means you can't be a nice person? I don’t think it matters what house you’re in, evil can come from anywhere if you think about it,' Harry said.

'Slytherins aren't evil, you know they’re not,' Draco said.

‘Of course not, my father definitely isn’t,’ Harry agreed. ‘I’m just saying that people put too much stock in the over all idea that one house is better then another. Seems silly that Gryffindors always pick on Slytherins because they think they’re all “bad and evil” … and Slytherins always hate Gryffindors for no other reason then they think they’re all “good and noble.”’

'Gryffindors and Slytherins hate each other because … well they just do,' Draco said taking a bite of his pumpkin pasty.

'Is there some kind of rule set in stone that says they have to? My parents don’t hate each other, I wouldn't be here if they did,' Harry said grabbing up some Liquorice Twists. 'It’s stupid to base hate on something that happened over a thousand years ago.'

Draco shrugged. 'Maybe so, but that's the way it is, and always has been. Your parents might be an exception, but Slytherins are biased that way.'

'Then I definitely don’t want to go to Slytherin,' Harry said. 'I don't think I could handle being told how to think or act just because someone wants me to be that way. I'm my own person, not someone else's puppet.'

Draco looked at Harry strangely. 'Do you really think it's that easy to give up everything you've been told to believe in? Just like that?' he said with a snap of his fingers.

'That's exactly the point, Draco,' Harry said. 'You've been _told_ to believe in those things, you were never _asked_ if you want to believe them. There’s plenty of people out there who choose to go against what they’ve been told to believe because something happens that makes them think differently. Take one of my friends back home … his parents disapprove of my parents being together, yet he's my friend anyway and we get along just fine.'

'You really think it's possible that someone like me can change?' Draco asked curiously.

'I do,' Harry nodded. 'No one should be forced into doing what they don't want to do, or be someone they don't want to be. My parents are really strict most of the time, but they've never forced me to do anything I didn't want to do … well except for coming to Hogwarts maybe, but so far I'm glad I did.’

'I wish it were that easy,' Draco sighed.

'It can be, if you want it to be. You just have to set your mind to it is all,' Harry said.

Before Draco could answer the door to the cabin slid open and someone walked in. 'Has anyone seen a toad?' a girl with bushy brown hair asked.

'A toad? Why?' Harry asked.

'A boy named Neville has lost one, that's why,' the girl said. 'So have you seen one?'

'No, no toads here,' Draco said. 'Now go away.'

'You don't have to be rude about it,' the girl huffed then looked at Harry. 'If you see one will you let me know? I'm Hermione, my cabin's two doors down.'

'I'm Harry and that's Draco,' Harry said pointing at Draco. 'If we see one we'll let you know.'

'Thanks,' Hermione said.

'Now will you go away?' Draco asked.

'Some people, honestly! Try to do a good deed for someone and —'

'All right, we get the point! If we see the bloody toad we'll holler for you,' Draco muttered.

'Bye, Hermione,' Harry said as she left the cabin. 'You could have been nicer to her, Draco. She was only trying to help.'

'Girls are annoying, they’re always complaining about silly things,' Draco said.

'Yeah, they do sometimes, but still —' Harry started, but was cut off by a crackle from somewhere above his head.

_'The Hogwarts Express will be arriving in Hogsmeade in five minutes, please have your robes on and gather your things. I repeat, the Hogwarts Express will be arriving in five minutes, please have your robes on and your things gathered.'_

'Reckon that toad doesn't matter now,' Harry said apprehensively, the jitters from earlier returning.

Draco nodded. 'Suppose not,' he said, then looked over at Harry who was adjusting his school robe. 'Harry?'

'Yeah, Draco?' Harry asked and looked up at him.

'Thanks,' Draco said and put on his robe, making sure it was neat and tidy.

'For what?' Harry asked puzzled.

'For today,' Draco smiled. ‘Despite being half Gryffindor, you’re all right.’

Harry smiled back. 'You’re not so bad yourself. It’s a shame we can't be friends once we leave the train, I would have liked that,' he said.

'You know, you can always change your mind and come to Slytherin,' Draco said.

‘Maybe … or maybe you could come to Gryffindor. They’re not so bad once you get to know them,’ Harry teased.

‘Yeah right, as if that could ever happen,’ Draco smirked. ‘I suppose we’ll know where we go soon enough, we’re here. Good luck, Harry.’

‘You too, Draco,’ Harry said.

The train came to a stop; each of the boys gathered up their belongings in silence then headed off in different directions. Despite being confident earlier, now that they had arrived neither boy could help wondering what was in store for them next.


	6. Arrival At Hogsmeade Station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to combine this with the next chapter to make up for not posting as often as I’d like, but sadly it didn’t work out. My silly plot-bunnies ended up attacking me to the point where if I had combined them it would have ended up as a whopping 19(+) pages which I knew right away was going to be way too much to handle. Upside is that there’s not much left in the next chapter that needs editing so I should have it out quickly; I give it a day or two to do a final read-thru, so be on the look out for Ch 7 soon! 
> 
> To make up for the extra wait I’m going to do something I normally never do ... I’ll give you guys a sneak peek to whet your palates. What is it you ask? How about ... a Sorting Feast! Be aware though that from that moment on things will definitely be taking some strange new turns for Harry and his new friends ... what those things are even I don’t know yet honestly, but knowing me as I do I'm positive it’ll be something quirky and fun ... hope so anyway! ;)
> 
> Well now, with that out of the way ... as always I’d like to give huge Thank Yous and :safe HUGS: to all my readers, PMers, Kudos leavers, followers, and favourites-adders. I hope I haven’t disappointed anyone so far; I know I can’t please all my readers all of the time, but I promise that I always try to do my best to make things interesting ... hope you’re enjoying the fic! :)

* * *

**Chapter Six: Arrival at Hogsmeade Station**

Harry was feeling apprehensive now that he'd arrived at the Hogsmeade Station. Neither his parents nor his uncle had told him what to expect on the first night other then the fact that his things would automatically be taken off the train at some point, so he wasn't quite sure what to do next. Stepping off the train onto the platform he looked around for Draco, but to his dismay he didn't see the other boy anywhere. One person he did spot was the red-headed boy from earlier, and suddenly Harry felt a pang of guilt at how he'd treated him on the train. 

Shyly going up the other boy, who was looking just about as lost as he was, Harry said hesitantly, 'Umm … Ron?'

Ron looked over at Harry in surprise. 'What do you want?' he asked warily.

'I ... I want to apologise for how I acted, I shouldn’t have been so mean to you. I just wasn't ready to hear such things about my father. I know what you’ve heard ‘bout Father, but I’m not a bad person, really I’m not,' Harry said quietly and held his hand out. 'Can we start over hopefully?'

Ron looked at the outstretched hand and after a moment's debate accepted the offer. 'Why not, you don’t seem like a bad sort, if you were you wouldn’t have apologised I reckon,’ he said and Harry’s hand. ‘I'm sorry about what I said as well. My brothers told me some pretty bad stories about him so it was really surprising to find out he has a kid.'

'I understand, though until you told me I honestly didn't know how bad he is when he’s at school,' Harry sighed. 'My father's not always the easiest going person at home, but he's never been as awful as everyone's saying he is. I bet your three brothers —'

'Five,' Ron cut in.

' _Five_?' Harry said in shock. ‘You ... you have five brothers?’

Ron nodded sheepishly. 'Yeah, I'm the sixth of seven kids actually. Bill and Charley are the eldest, they've already left school. The next oldest is Percy, you saw him at the station, and the twins are Fred and George. Then there's me of course ... and finally my younger sister Ginny. She'll be coming to Hogwarts next year.'

'Wow, I can't imagine having six siblings. I think my parents would go completely daft, they barely can handle me most of the time,' Harry chuckled. Looking around now he asked, 'Do you have any idea what we're supposed to be doing now?'

Ron shook his head. 'Only thing I know for sure is that we're supposed to be Sorted. Not a clue on how we get to the castle from here though.'

' _Firs' Years over 'ere! Come on now, all Firs' Years this way!_ ' a voice boomed out from somewhere in front of the two boys.

'Suppose that answers that,' Harry said.

Ron nodded. 'Reckon so,' he said and started to walk away, Harry following next to him. 'So I’m guessing you'll be going to Slytherin, seeing as how your dad is head of that house.'

'He's not my dad, he’s my father,' Harry said hesitantly. 'My dad is a Gryffindor actually.' He didn't want to tell Ron that his dad was also the new Muggle Studies professor just yet, the red-head had enough shocks for the moment Harry figured.

'Wait … you have a dad ... and a father? No mum at all?' Ron asked in surprise.

'Nope, no mum. My dad had me magically using potions and spells. Draco was surprised as well when he first found, but he’s all right with it now. I wonder where he went off to ... I don't see him anywhere,' Harry said looking around quickly for the other boy.

'Draco? You don’t mean Draco Malfoy, do you?' Ron asked.

Harry nodded. 'Yeah, that's him. We sat together on the train. He's nice.'

'Malfoys aren't nice, Harry, they're evil from the word go. My dad works with Malfoy's dad at the Ministry and he said …' he began and with a quick look around to see if anyone was listening he continued in a low voice, 'he said Lucius Malfoy was seen with You-Know-Who. After the war ended Malfoy claimed he was under the _Imperius_ Curse the whole time, but my parents think he was lying to get out of having a trial.'

'You-Know-Who? You mean Voldemort?' Harry asked.

Ron gasped and looked around nervously. 'Don't say that name, Harry!' he admonished. 

'Why not? It's only a name, it can't hurt you,' Harry replied.

'Because … well … just because. No one ever says _his_ name,' Ron said.

'I'm not going to call him you-know-what or whatever you said when that isn't his name,' Harry said impatiently. 'My parents say that to fear a name only increases fear in the person. Besides, he’s been gone forever, why be afraid of someone who's dead?'

'Maybe because some people say he's not dead? My dad says he's still out there, that he’s biding his time and will come back to get revenge on the last of the Potters,' Ron said in a hushed voice.

'Honestly, Ron, that’s silly. Even if Voldemort did come back, how could he get revenge on the Potters when they’re all dead?' Harry asked sceptically.

Ron groaned. 'Don't you know what happened at Godric’s Hollow that night?'

'Sure I do. My uncle told me that Voldemort went after the Potters because of something that was said about how their son would be more powerful then him ... or something like that anyway. The Potters went into hiding except someone ended up betraying them and Voldemort was able to kill them, but then something happened that ended up killing him as well as the Potters.'

'I heard it was Sirius Black who betrayed them and ...' Ron trailed off looking around again and lowering his voice, ‘I heard that whatever spell the Potters used to try and kill him didn’t work. They say that Black took him away and is hiding him somewhere, helping him get his strength back. They never found Harry Potter’s body really, just a lot of ashes, so maybe Black tricked everyone and took him as well that night. For all anyone knows he could be training him right this minute in order to help You-Know-Who come back.'

Harry knew the truth of course ... that his uncle was still on the run because everyone thought he had betrayed the Potters, but someone else was really at fault. Neither his parents or uncle had ever told him who the real culprit was though, all Harry knew was that Sirius was always on the look out for the person. He hoped to clear his name one day, but so far whoever the person was, was proving elusive. Harry knew better then to say anything about Sirius to anyone, not that his Muggle friends ever asked him about his family, but now that he was at Hogwarts he knew he would have to be extra careful what he said. He figured the best thing he could do right now was to try to nip the conversation with Ron in the bud best he could, without giving away too many details.

'Really, Ron, that's all rubbish. I doubt Sirius Black took anyone anywhere, and besides no one was there when everything happened, so who’s to say what spells they used on each other. I say we should be glad that whatever it was made him disappear, and if he ever does come back I’m sure there’s someone out there who will fight him. And I heard that Sirius was the like a brother to James Potter, so why would he want to kill him? Real friends don’t betray each other; I would never do anything to hurt my friends anyway, that’s just messed up if you ask me,’ Harry said firmly. ‘My parents always tell me not to believe in gossip because it only causes trouble in the end, and you shouldn’t believe in spreading gossip either.’

‘I know, but it does seem pretty dodgy to me. Though I reckon if anyone would know about You-Know-Who it’s you ... you’re Snape’s son after all,’ Ron said.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Harry asked.

‘Well ... you know ... he was said to be a D—’ Ron began.

' _Firs' Years, let's get a move on! Th' boats are waitin', so get yerself on one!_ ' the voice boomed out again, effectively cutting off whatever Ron was about to say.

'Oi, Ron, look at that bloke ... he's huge!' Harry said when he finally saw who had spoken.

'Oh that must be Hagrid, I heard about him from my brothers. They say he's harmless despite his size. Lives in a hut near the forest and likes lots of weird animals. Anyway, come on, let's get in a boat before they're all gone,' Ron said heading for an empty boat.

‘Yeah, don’t want to be left behind,’ Harry replied. Just as he was about to get into the boat he spotted a familiar silver-haired boy not far away. 'Draco! Over here!' he called out whilst waving at him.

Draco looked up and saw Harry, then saying something to two large boys that were in another boat he went over to where Harry was standing. At seeing Ron, however, he sneered and said, 'I thought you were going to avoid people like the Weasleys, Harry. They're not _our_ type.'

'Draco, don't be like that ... Ron's all right, really he is. What do you two have against each other anyway?' Harry asked.

'He's a Weasley, they're nothing but a disgrace to all proper Wizards,' Draco said looking down his nose at Ron, who was glaring back with equal dislike.

'Yeah well Malfoys are all evil gits. Mark my words, Harry, if You-Know-Who comes back you can bet they'll be standing right at his side,' Ron said in disdain.

'Don't make assumptions you know nothing about, Weasley,' Draco said icily.

'Will you two stop arguing? It’s really annoying,’ Harry said glaring at the two boys. 'As far as I'm concerned you're both good enough for me. I don't give a flying fig about Voldemort, pure-bloods, or any of that other nonsense. Now hurry up and get in the boat, Draco, all the others are gone already.'

Looking around Draco realised Harry was right, there were no more boats left. Glaring at Ron again he stepped into the boat with a huff. 'Just don't tip the boat over, Weasley.'

'If anything your ego will do that, Malfoy,' Ron muttered.

'I'm not going to say it again; one more word and I swear I’ll hex you both into next week,' Harry said warningly as the boat began to float off.

'Considering you're Snape's son, I wouldn't doubt that for a second,' Draco replied.

'You really know spells that can do that?' Ron asked curiously.

'My uncle secretly taught me some neat spells this past month after I decided I was definitely coming to Hogwarts. If my parents knew though they’d probably kill us both,’ Harry grinned.

'You know, you said that on the train earlier but at the time I didn't say anything. Really now, Harry, where else would you have gone besides Hogwarts? Not Beauxbatons I’d hope, that would be horrid,' Draco said.

'Don’t be silly, I think my father would probably kill me if I went there. He hates speaking French,’ Harry chuckled, ‘and if you must know I was actually planning on going to the State Secondary near my house. All my friends from my Primary are going ... suppose they'll have to make do without me now. I already miss them lots,' Harry said sadly.

'State school? What’s that?' Ron asked puzzled.

'You really don’t know what that is?’ Harry asked in surprise. ‘Didn’t you go to school before coming here?’

Both Draco and Ron shook their heads. ‘There aren’t any Wizarding schools to go to before you come to Hogwarts ... none that I know of anyway,’ Draco said.

‘I still don’t get it ... what’s a primary?’ Ron asked.

‘I already told you, it’s a school you go to before going to a Secondary ... a place like Hogwarts, Ron,’ Harry said seeing the confusion on the red-head’s face. ‘You learn things about history, science, maths ... lots of things really ... and you get to go to museums and other neat places, and ...’ Harry said but the looks of confusion on the other two boys faces made him stop. ‘Never mind, let’s just leave it at that.’

'Now that you mention it, I remember something my mum told me about ... a few years ago we were visiting a friend of hers in London and we passed this place with a lot of kids running round so I asked her what they were doing. I’m sure she said it was this Primary you’re talking about ... but she said it was a place for Muggle kids. Why would you go to a place like that, Harry?' Draco asked as if such a thing were totally unacceptable.

'Well ... I didn’t tell you this before, Draco, but my parents raised me as a Muggle,' Harry said. ‘We actually live in Notting Hill in London, and far as I know we’re the only Wizards in our neighbourhood.’ 

'So there’s no other Wizards in London then? Where I live we have several other Wizarding families near-by. Are you sure you're Snape's son? I heard he hates Muggles,' Ron said.

'London is a huge city, Ron, of course there’s other Wizards, just not where I live is all. I know for fact that my uncle knows quite a few, they mostly live in the East End though. The closest one I’ve met lives in Covent Garden, but that’s still kinda far from our house. And my father doesn’t hate Muggles, he just makes people think he does. I'm warning you though, if either of you breathe a word of this to anyone I swear I’ll hex you. I'm pretty sure my father’s going to treat me the same way he does everyone else, so don't make things worse for me then they already will be, all right?' he pleaded.

'Oh … yeah … sure, Harry, I won't say anything,' Ron said blanching a bit.

'You best not, Weasley. I wouldn't put it past him to do something nasty. He is Snape's son after all, and we Slytherins know our spells,' Draco smirked.

Harry looked at his new friends sheepishly. 'Actually, until a month ago I'd never used magic, not really anyway. My uncle told me that when I was younger I did some magical stuff at school without me knowing it, but since my dad teaches at my school he’s always managed to hide anything I’ve done.'

'Your dad teaches at a Muggle School?' Draco asked in strange tone of voice.

'Sort of … he’s a substitute ... that means he teaches there only sometimes. Basically it’s whenever one of the other teachers are out ill or need to take time away. The days he’s in my classroom were the best, my friends all like him,' Harry said. He still hadn't mentioned that his dad was going to be a professor at Hogwarts, they would find out soon enough.

'Your dad is a pure-blood though, isn't he? I reckon he'd have to be or Snape wouldn't have married him, especially as he's head of Slytherin,' Ron said.

'Why are blood-lines such a big deal with you two? We're all Wizards so I really don't see what difference it makes,' Harry said irritably. 'Besides, I like the Muggle world, it has loads of awesome things. I know I’m going to miss my Super Nintendo games, I'm really good at beating my uncle at football.’

'What's football?' Draco asked.

Harry stared at him in shock. 'You've never heard of football?'

'No, but I have a feeling it’s a Muggle thing, isn’t it,' Draco said.

'I’ve never heard of it either. What is it?' Ron asked curiously.

‘Wow, you two really don’t know anything about Muggles do you. Football is a sports game, it’s a bit like Quidditch only you don't play it on broomsticks ... it's played on a pitch on the ground using your feet. You have a black and white ball that you have to steal from your opponent, and when you do get it you kick it into your team's goal net. I was the best kicker on my team; we win every game when my coach puts me in play,' he said proudly.

'It sounds … interesting,' Draco said in a tone of voice that said the opposite.

'It's really fun, Draco. Maybe I can ask my parents if you can come to a match with us. Dad loves the Hotspurs but Father and I love the Arsenals, they took the Cup last year, now that was an awesome game. Father even got us tickets right up front! We go to matches whenever Father's able to break away from school, maybe you both can come with us when the new season starts,' Harry said.

'Umm ... sure, Harry, though I'm not so sure my father would let me go,' Draco said.

'You mean because it's a Muggle game, right? We're not back on that issue again are we? Thought we already talked about all that rubbish on the train,' Harry said.

'I know, and like I’ve already told you, it's just not that simple to go against what everyone expects of me,' Draco said.

'Typical Malfoy attitude. I bet your house-elf even chews your food for you,' Ron snickered.

'At least I have a house-elf, Weasley. Several of them in fact,' Draco said smugly.

'We don't have any and we do perfectly fine without them,' Harry said.

'Not even one?' Ron asked in surprise. 'I mean not that we do either, but I can't imagine someone like Snape doing house-work.'

'No, not even one. We use a Chore Chart ... everyone pitches in to do the house-work, and yes even my father does whenever he’s at home. Most of the time it’s just me, my dad, and my uncle though so we divide up the chores each week, that way no one gets stuck doing the same thing all the time. My dad doesn't allow magic to be used in the house unless it's for utter emergencies, the only exception is when Father and I brew things in his potion’s lab ... but I can’t use magic of course so Father has to do all that for me. I can't wait for Potion's Class so I can actually use magic to brew up my own potions, I already know it's going to be my favourite subject!' Harry said excitedly.

'Potions class?' Ron said paling slightly. 'You can't be serious!'

'His father is the school's Potion's Professor, Weasley, naturally it would be his favourite class. I’m interested in potions myself, my father never lets me touch them at home. Not that he ever makes anything, he’s utterly hopeless round a cauldron,' Draco said.

'My father’s the best, you’ll really like his class. Potions are super fun to brew,' Harry said smiling then his expression faltered quickly. 'I suppose it won’t be as fun now that I’m at school though. I won’t be able to work with Father much now ... if at all,' he said sadly

'Harry ... look there, it’s the castle!' Draco said quickly in the hopes of lightening his friend's mood. The whole time they were talking they had completely missed their first glimpse of Hogwarts, though now that they had reached the other side of the lake all three of them looked up in awe as they climbed out of the boat.

'Aw hell, it's bloody huge!' Ron said nervously.

'I'm going to get totally lost, I can tell,' Harry said weakly. 'This place is trillions times bigger then my old school.'

'And I thought Malfoy Manor was big … this place is so much bigger,' Draco said in a hushed voice.

‘Looks like everyone’s heading up there,’ Harry said pointing towards a group of other kids that were quite a bit away. ‘Come on then, big or not we can't lay about here all night. Let's catch up with the others,' Harry said and started to run ahead.

Ron looked at Draco who was looking at Harry dash off and said, 'There's something odd about him, don't you think, Malfoy?'

Draco looked over at Ron, a strange expression on his face. 'On that I agree with you, Weasley. I can't believe Snape and Lupin have been raising him as a Muggle, doesn't make sense — not from what I've heard about them.'

'Well I don't know who Lupin is, but from what I've heard about Snape … I find it hard to believe that someone like him would raise his son as a Muggle. My brothers told me the man is Slytherin through and through, and you know how that lot is about having the right blood-lines,' Ron said not really thinking.

'You don't have to remind me how Slytherins act,' Draco said crossly. 'He's hiding something, or his parents are, give you that much,' he said thoughtfully.

'Are you guys coming up here or not?' Harry called out when he realised his friends weren't following him.

'Be right there!' Draco called back. 'Whatever is going on I certainly don’t intend to get Harry peeved at me, who knows what he’d do. And I’d suggest you don’t either,' he said, then quickly headed off to catch up to Harry, Ron following quickly behind him. The three of them walked together into the Main Hall in silence where a woman with a rather dour expression was waiting impatiently in front of a set of large oak doors.

‘Trevor ... there you are!’ a boy suddenly said and picked up a toad that had been sitting on one of the stairs. ‘I’ve been looking for you everywhere. How did you get up here?’

‘Young man, I highly suggest you keep a better hold of your toad. That goes for all of you; missing class in order to go looking for missing pets will not be tolerated at any time,’ the woman said with a slight sniff.

‘Sorry, Ma’am, it won’t happen again,’ the boy said, his face going red slightly as he quickly placed his toad into his pocket and buttoned it closed. 

'I should hope not. Now then, let us begin,’ the woman said looking down at the new students carefully. ‘Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House. In a few moments you will pass through these doors into the Great Hall where you will be Sorted into one of the four noble houses: they are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Whilst you are here your house and those within it will become your family. Good deeds will gain you house points, whilst bad deeds will lose them. At the end of the year the house with the most points shall win the House Cup, a great honour. Now, in an orderly fashion you will enter the Great Hall and quietly proceed to the platform at the end, once there we shall begin the Sorting.’

As soon as Professor McGonagall stopped speaking the doors to the Great Hall opened and the three boys, along with the rest of the First Years, nervously followed her inside ... every one of them silently wondering into which house they would soon end up.


	7. The Sorting Hat Says ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anything I want to say that I’m incredibly sorry for taking so darn long in getting this out. I’d already had it 90% finished back when I posted Ch 6 but naturally my bad luck had to kick in and did so with a vengeance. :sigh:. The day after I posted Ch 6 I had to go to see my doctor to get my script refills and ended up getting caught in a torrential downpour ... by the next morning I was running a 103 fever and have barely moved out of bed since. I admit I haven’t had the energy to do my usual double check read-thru so I apologise in advance if you find any mishaps along the way (and I promise any issues that are there will be corrected as soon as my head stops feeling like a piece of lead :P). In the meantime I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter of Fate ... especially as the Sorting Hat is about to make some unusual choices! :)
> 
> And as always I want to thank all my readers, reviewers, PMers, Kudos leavers, and everyone in between. I hope you'll continue to stick with me ... I promise to do my utmost best to keep things fun, interesting, and especially strange (which IMO are the best kind of fics!). Stay safe and well out there everyone! :)

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Sorting Hat Says ...**

Harry, Ron, and Draco anxiously stepped into the Great Hall, each of them looking around in awe and amazement. As they were heading down the aisle towards the front where a large podium was they heard a girl say, ‘The ceiling isn’t real, it’s only enchanted to look like the night sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_.’

‘Real or not, it certainly looks wicked doesn’t it?’ Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry nodded though he didn’t say anything; he was feeling more jittery than ever as they approached the dais. Harry couldn't help himself and risked looking over at the Head Table, though what he saw made him nearly turn tail and run. Right in front of him were his parents sitting side by side, but they looked nothing like they did at home.

Remus was dressed in new robe of velvet that was coloured green and had elaborate silver trimmings of snakes in various poses scattered around the sleeves and collar. They also fitted him perfectly which surprised Harry because all he’d ever seen his dad wear were frayed, patched robes of red or brown. The biggest surprise was the fact that where he expected to see a smile from his dad, he realised that Remus wasn't paying any attention at all to him. If anything it looked as if he was flat out avoiding him so he turned his gaze to his father instead.

Severus was dressed in his usual black school robe, his frilled white shirt barely peeking out over his high shirt collar and long sleeves. What bothered Harry the most was that he’d never seen his father with such an expression of loathing on his face. It was as if the very world was beneath him; not even Sirius had ever received such a look before. He had half hoped to see a nod of recognition from his father, but like Remus his father was choosing to ignore him. 

He didn’t get much more time to think on why because McGonagall was now at the front of the hall, looking down at the First Years with her grim expression. ‘Now pay attention. You will listen for you name, come to the stool, and place this hat on your head,’ she said and turned to look at a three-legged stool that had an old looking, tattered hat sitting on top of it, obviously waiting on something. Harry wasn’t sure what to make of things until the hat suddenly began to move, and from a seam words poured out:

_Oh, I am the Sorting Hat,_   
_Made in days of yore,_   
_I will see inside your head,_   
_And tell you what’s in store._   
_A thousand years, so long ago,_   
_Four nobles did agree,_   
_Magic was in desperate need,_   
_Of needing to be free._   
_Hence, the four did seek to find,_   
_Means in which to teach,_   
_But how to go about it,_   
_Was still beyond their reach._   
_A magic school they did think,_   
_Would be the way of choice,_   
_And searching what to name it,_   
_They cried “Hogwarts” in one voice._   
_But who to choose became a worry,_   
_Who to teach became a task,_   
_They did think of ways to choose,_   
_For they could not just simply ask._   
_Ravenclaw could not decide,_   
_For all her smarts indeed,_   
_Hufflepuff could not agree,_   
_Despite her well-known loyalty._   
_Gryffindor was brave and noble,_   
_Yet he could not find the way,_   
_As for the cunning Slytherin,_   
_His ambitions saved the day._   
_A thousand years have passed since then,_   
_And I was left behind,_   
_With the magic bestowed upon me,_   
_I shall see what’s in your mind._   
_So sit and place me upon your head,_   
_And I shall soon decide,_   
_Where it is your heart belongs,_   
_And which House you will reside._

The entire hall burst into applause then became stilled as Professor McGonagall moved to the front of the platform. Looking down her nose at the newest batch of students, she unrolled a piece of parchment and said, ‘As I call your name you will come forwards and be Sorted. When you are finished, you will quickly and quietly make you way to your new table.’

‘Abbot, Hannah!’

A girl came forth and sat down hesitantly on the stool, then within a moment after the hat was on her head it called out, ‘HUFFLEPUFF!’ The girl seemed relieved and with a smile went over to sit down at what was obviously the Hufflepuff table.

‘Bones, Susan!’ 

‘HUFFLEPUFF!’

‘Boot, Terry!’

‘RAVENCLAW!

‘Brocklehurst, Mandy!’

‘SLYTHERIN!’

‘Brown, Lavender!’ 

‘GRYFFINDOR!’

‘Bulstrode, Millicent!’

‘SLYTHERIN!’

Harry wasn’t paying attention to the names any longer, he was still feeling queasy about the fact that neither of his parents would acknowledge him. He was worried that he’d done something wrong when he felt a poking on his arm, and he turned to see Draco looking at him funny. 

‘What?’ Harry whispered.

‘Harry, pay attention ... they’re on the F’s already!’ Draco whispered back.

Harry looked back up at the platform whilst a boy with sandy brown hair and a smug expression on his face named, ‘Finnigan, Seamus’ was getting down and heading for the Gryffindor table.

‘Granger, Hermione!’

A girl with bushy brown hair and oversized teeth ran past Harry, Ron, and Draco, and sat down quickly, placing the hat eagerly on her head. ‘RAVENCLAW!’ the hat shouted out after only a seconds, and the girl beamed broadly.

‘Saw her on the train asking round ‘bout a toad. Mental that one,’ Ron leaned in and whispered to Harry.

‘Yeah, she asked us about it as well,’ Harry mused.

‘Who cares, toads are horrid slimy things,’ Draco whispered, though he paled when McGonagall sent a rather glaring stare towards the three boys and they promptly stopped whispering.

A few more names were called before a ‘Longbottom, Neville’ take the chair. It wasn't long before the hat shouted ‘HUFFLEPUFF!’ and Harry suddenly got a sinking feeling he knew who was to be called on next.

‘Lupin-Snape, Harry!’

‘Snape? Did she say Snape?’

‘Do you think he’s related to Professor Snape?’

‘Nah, can’t be. Snape’s too mean to have a family.’

‘How horrid to be related to Snape of all people!’

‘No doubt he’ll end up in Slytherin.’

‘I heard rumours from my mum about someone named Lupin ... something to do with the Potters ... don’t remember what it was though.’

Harry didn’t want to hear any more of the myriads of whispers that were going on around him; he wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole. The only thing he did see was that his parents were finally noticing him, though not as he hoped they would have. His dad was frowning at him and shaking his head whilst his father was staring at him — a very bleak, dark scowl directed solely at him. 

‘Everyone quiet down!’ Professor McGonagall said sternly then looked at Harry. ‘Mr Lupin-Snape, if you would be so kind to move it along, there are others left to Sort tonight.’

‘Oh, right … sorry,’ Harry said meekly. He could still hear a buzz of voices around him though he managed to ignore them as he sat down and placed the hat on his head.

_*Well, well, what do we have here ... it seems the rumours about you were wrong*_

_*Huh? What rumours?*_

_*Remember child, I can see all that lies deep within your mind. I see who you once were ... and who you are now*_

_*Were? I don’t know what you’re talking ‘bout, but will you get on with this? If you take too long people will think something’s wrong with me ... more then they already do*_

_*Of course I shall, that is what I am here for. The only thing now is where to put you. You have a heart of bravery ... and great talent … no question there … and I also see a thirst to prove yourself*_

_*Well my father is Head of Slytherin and the best Potion’s Master I know of, so of course I have talent. And the only thing I really want to prove is that I want to be as good as him one day, but I don’t think that’s a bad thing really*_

_*It is not, but your father was not a Slytherin*_

_*Father not a —? Oh wait ... I get it ... you’re talking about my dad. He's a Gryffindor*_

_*Your dad, eh? Ah, you mean Remus Lupin. Indeed he is a Gryffindor, though that was not my doing. I preferred for him Slytherin, but he chose differently on that day*_

_*Slytherin? Why would you want to put Dad there?*_

_*Werewolves are drawn to the darkness the lurks within the soul, a trait that Slytherins are also well versed in.*_

_*Oh, I suppose when you put it like that it makes sense. Werewolves can be a little dark-sided, especially when they’re cross with someone. And I know it might make it easier on me if I went to Father’s house, but to be honest ... I never told anyone this but ... I really hate the colour green*_

_*Colour with-standing, I believe going to Slytherin would help you thrive, Harry Potter*_

_*Err … what did you call me? I think your confusing me with someone else hat ... my name is Harry Silvius Lupin-Snape. Now look here you silly hat, will you Sort me already? And if your saying I can choose for myself, then I want to go to Gryffindor if you would*_

_*Are you truly sure about that? I still say you would do better in Slytherin*_

_*Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Slytherins ... I just don’t think I’d fit in there as well as you think I would. I’m not into the whole pure-blood thing like they are ... plus other then the spells my uncle taught me this summer I hardly know any dark magic yet. Most of all I don’t think I could handle being surrounded by green all of the time.*_

_*Very well then, the choice is made. You show all the bravery of your ancestors and I sense you will need that sooner then you think. Now I wish you luck in … *_

‘GRYFFINDOR!’ the hat finally called out.

Harry let go of a deep breath he hadn’t even realised he’d been holding. Fearing that somehow the Sorting hat might change it’s mind at the last moment he quickly took it off and stood up, looking at the tattered old thing oddly. ‘Calling people the wrong name ... think you need your seams checked,’ he muttered under his breath. For a moment Harry wondered if he should tell Professor McGonagall the hat's magic might be wearing thin, but knowing what his parents thought about the decision to go to Gryffindor won out over anything else. He figured his dad would be happy he'd chosen his old house, though he hoped his father wouldn't be too upset about it.

Looking up to the Main Table he was surprised to see that Remus was looking more worried then happy. He saw Remus then lean over and whisper something to Severus, then watched as his father seemed to become equally worried. Realising that Harry was watching them, however, both his parents gave him a slight nod; Remus even gave him a small smile which helped Harry feel a bit better. Realising he was being stared at by everyone else he put the hat back on the stool and stepped off the platform, though before he got very far he was stopped by a tug at his sleeve.

‘Gryffindor huh?’ Draco said.

‘Sorry,’ Harry said though a look from McGonagall stopped him from saying anything else.

Harry quickly made his way down the aisle to the Gryffindor table, as he did he could feel everyone in the hall staring at him. He sighed as the red-headed boy he sat down next to (he assumed it must be Ron’s brother Percy) moved away from him quickly, and the rest of the table looked away just as fast when he glanced at them. It was obvious that his father’s reputation was going to make things for him difficult, even the fact he had been sorted into Gryffindor was obviously not going to help matters. He didn’t get much more time to dwell on things though as he then heard Draco’s name being called, so he turned to watch the other boy’s Sorting. 

Draco had mixed feelings as he sat down and put the hat on his head. He knew the chance of Harry going to Gryffindor had been half and half, but now that he had somehow it didn't seem fair that their friendship would have to end because of old house rivalries.

_*Now then who do we have here, hmm? Ah, a Malfoy I see*_

_*Look, just say Slytherin and get it over with. It’s what everyone’s expecting*_

_*I could do that ... but is that what you truly want? I sense hesitation within you*_

_*It doesn’t matter what I want does it. Malfoys always go to Slytherin*_

_*Perhaps, but you are not like the other Malfoys I have Sorted before ... you think of yourself differently from them now. You no longer want to be a puppet on a string*_

_*I know I am, but I don’t know if I can defy my father ...*_

_*And what if you could? What if you were given the means to be known for your own deeds and actions ... would you take that chance? Or do you wish to let your name decide who and what you will become?*_

_*Maybe ... maybe Harry is right. He said blood-lines didn’t mean everything ... and I don’t want to be a puppet ... not to father or anyone else ... I want ... I want to make my own path ... I want to be myself ... but ... I don’t know how*_

_*No, not yet, but soon you will. You have made your choice Draco Lucius Malfoy, as have I, for I shall help you become the person you truly wish to be. I wish you luck in ...*_

‘GRYFFINDOR!’ the hat yelled out.

The room suddenly became quiet, far too quiet. Draco didn’t move, he couldn’t as suddenly he felt dizzy and weak. At first he had thought it was a good idea to go against all he knew; saying he wanted to make his own path in life and actually doing something about it were two very different things, and he had a bad feeling he was going to pay dearly for his decision. He took the hat off although he didn't stand up, his legs felt too wobbly to do much of anything.

‘Mr Malfoy, if you would be so kind to go to your table. There are others left to Sort tonight,’ Professor McGonagall said with a tenseness that Draco felt all too well.

‘The G-Gryffindor t-table?’ Draco asked weakly. Glancing at the Slytherin table, he saw that many of them had looks of anger on their faces, whilst others had looks of pure shock that a Malfoy had been demoted to the ranks of a lowly Gryffindor.

‘I believe the Sorting Hat did say Gryffindor,’ McGonagall said dryly.

‘Err … yes ... it ... it did ...’ Draco said swallowing hard until he looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry smiling at him.

Draco brightened a bit and with more stamina then he really felt he managed to make his way over to the table of his new house. He immediately noted the fact that as he sat down next to Harry it was obvious both of them were going to be avoided like the plague. 

‘Well … hi,’ Draco said with a nervous chuckle.

‘You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you,’ Harry replied.

‘You do know my father’s going to kill me for this,’ Draco said with a heavy sigh.

‘Somehow I get the feeling we’re both in for it. That's my father in the black robe … and my dad’s in the green robe,’ Harry said and looked up at his parents, who for some reason didn't seem at all pleased at seeing the two boys together.

'Lupin is teaching here as well?' Draco asked in surprise and looked up at the High Table. It was clear that neither of Harry's parents were happy about the turn of events, which puzzled Draco. ‘I didn't realise that he … err … never-mind,' he said quickly, trying to avoid the questioning look on Harry's face. 'It’s odd they wouldn’t want us to be friends considering they used to be friends with my parents.’

‘I didn’t know that, they never told me anything about you before. And I don’t care what they think, I want to be friends with you, so if they don’t like it, too bad,’ Harry said firmly.

‘I’m glad to hear that, especially since you’re stuck with me for the next seven years,’ Draco said wryly.

'Weasley, Ronald!' McGonagall called out, cutting short anything more they had to say.

‘Oh look, its Ron’s turn! Wonder what house he’ll go to?’ Harry said as the red-head walked up to the stool.

‘Weasleys almost always go to Gryffindor from what I’ve heard,’ Draco said as he also turned to watch Ron’s Sorting.

Ron was feeling somewhat strange as he saw Harry and Draco acting so chummy. He didn’t know why, but it bothered him that a Malfoy had got sorted into Gryffindor. As he sat down and put on the hat he pushed those thoughts aside, though his resentment was still bubbling beneath the surface.

_*Well, well another Weasley … but not like your brothers are you ... you are different*_

_*Sorry to disappoint you. Seriously I’m not even here an hour and I’m already I’m being compared to them sheesh!*_

_*Don’t want to be like the rest of the family eh? Want to be your own person do you?*_

_*Is there something wrong with that? Of course, I want to be my own person, why wouldn’t I? I mean if someone like Malfoy can end up going to Gryffindor then why shouldn’t I have the right to be different?*_

_*I see much ambition in your mind, Ronald Weasley. You do not want to be simply different … you want more then even to become a great Quidditch player or Head Boy one day … you want to have the world in the palm of your hand*_

_*Not the whole world ... just a part of it. Why shouldn’t I want to have more than moulded old hand-me-downs and stale sandwiches all the time?*_

_*Why shouldn’t you indeed! Your desires are admirable and will lead you far in life, so I’m going to give you the tools to need to achieve your ambitions. Ronald Weasley I wish you luck in …*_

‘SLYTHERIN!’

Ron heard the words and blinked in confusion, for a moment he wondered if the hat was playing games with him. He could already tell that the entire Hall had been stunned into silence just as it had been with Malfoy, only somehow it was even worse; to Ron it was positively stifling. Everyone knew that in the hundreds of years there had been Weasleys going to Hogwarts there had been the occasional Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw perhaps, but never in history had there ever been a Slytherin. Although it was true that Ron had always had his secret ambitions, he’d never thought it would land him into the seat of evil itself! 

‘Oh boy … ’ he said more loudly then he intended. Without even realising it he removed the hat from his head and looked up into the shocked expression on McGonagall’s face. ‘I don’t think Mum and Dad are going to be happy about this, are they,’ he said nervously. 

McGonagall pursed her lips tightly, obviously not amused in the least. When Ron noticed he was still being stared at by everyone he worked up the courage to look over at his brothers Percy, Fred and George. With a sinking feeling he saw the looks of anger and shock on their faces and he knew it wouldn't be long before his parents would be hearing about this. At that point Ron then did the only thing a Weasley Sorted into to Slytherin House could do — he turned red as a beet-root and promptly fainted on the spot.

Minerva McGonagall looked down at the prone body and sighed deeply. Looking up at the Headmaster who nodded at her she got out her wand and levitated him into a conjured stretcher, then waited until Madam Pomfrey came and took the boy away. Finishing off the rest of the names, she only could muse in wonder how unusual this night had been. For a moment she wondered if the Sorting Hat was losing its marbles for today was easily going down in the history books as what had to have been one of the strangest Sortings Hogwarts had seen in many a year. Somehow she suddenly got the feeling that this was only the beginning of what was going to be a very odd, and very long, school term.

As Ron was taken to the infirmary a buzz of voices filled the Great Hall. Harry didn't understand why everyone seemed so upset, but Draco knew all too well the consequences of what had happened. A Malfoy in Gryffindor had been unusual enough, but a Weasley in Slytherin … that was beyond comprehension. The glares that he and Harry were receiving from the other Weasley brothers spoke volumes, though thankfully a signal from the Headmaster staved off any nasty words that were obviously going to be said.

Headmaster Dumbledore clapped his hands and stood up, waiting for the students to settle down. 'Good evening everyone! I would like to welcome all of our new students, and of course a hearty welcome back to those of you returning. Before we begin the Welcoming Feast I have a few announcements to make. Firstly I am pleased to announce that Professor Quirrel has returned to us from his year long sabbatical, although he will be taking over the Defence Against the Dark Arts position this year. He had some last minute details to attend to so he could not make it to the Feast tonight, but he has assured me he will be here in time for his classes tomorrow. Secondly I would ask you to please welcome Professor Remus Lupin who has taken over the Muggle Studies position,' he said and nodded towards where Remus was sitting. 'I am sure that those of you who will be taking Muggle Studies will find his course informative and entertaining.

'Now for the usual messages that accompany the start of a new term. Remember that no students are allowed in the Forbidden Forest at any time,' Dumbledore said and pointedly looked at the twin Weasley brothers who were obviously well-known for breaking this rule. 'Mr Filch, our esteemed caretaker, has asked me to remind you that no magic is to be used in the corridors between classes. Quidditch trials will begin the second week of term, anyone interested in trying out for their house team please contact Madam Hooch. Also take note that no one is to enter the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side unless they wish to die a rather painful death.' 

Another buzz of voices filled the hall, apparently this was not a normal thing for the Headmaster to announce. Before anyone could say anything though Dumbledore continued his speech. 'Well, then, as there's nothing more I have for you I will end this with these words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!' he said and with a flourish of his hands the tables all filled with the most delicious looking foods Harry had ever seen.

'Dumbledore a bit strange, don’t you think?' Draco asked as they both reached for their favourite foods.

'Seems so. Oi hand me the pumpkin juice please?' Harry asked between bites of some type of meat dish. ‘I wonder if Ron will be all right, he looked right done in.’

'He’s probably in shock, I know I was when the hat said Gryffindor for me anyway,' Draco said as he poured himself a glass of juice before handing the pitcher over. ‘Not that I’d do anything as foolish as faint in public ... I’d be flat out horrified if I did that.’ 

'Hope so ... it would be awful if he ended up missing the first day of classes,’ Harry said and took a giant bite of something that looked like smoked fish. ‘Pass o'vr the p'tatoes?'

'Geeze, Harry, how can you eat so much?' Draco asked as he passed the requested item. 

'Sorry,' Harry said swallowing quickly. 'We never get food like this at home,' he said then pulled his hand back quickly as a head suddenly appeared in the middle of a plate of chicken wings he was reaching for. 'What the hell —?'

'Ah pardon me!' the head said and turned to face the two boys. 'Welcome to Gryffindor!' the head said jovially as he rose out of the plate. 'Name's Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower, at your service,' he said and with a flourish removed his hat and bowed to the boys.

'Sir Nicolas? Oh wait ... I know who you are!' Harry said remembering something he'd been told recently. 'You're Nearly Headless Nick, my dad told me about you.'

'Ah yes, Remus Lupin’s son, he told me you would be coming to school this year. I must say your dad is looking rather dapper tonight, far cry from when he was a student. Can’t say I approve of his colour choices, but one must keep up appearances when one is with a Slytherin I suppose,’ Nick said with a somewhat disapproving sniff and looked towards the Head Table for a moment.

Draco noticed Harry about to say something so he quickly said, 'Did you say your nearly headless? How can one possibly be _nearly_ headless?' Draco asked sceptically.

‘Ah well now, I am glad you asked young Malfoy. I am “nearly headless” because of this —' Nick said and clasped his left ear, giving it a quick pull upwards. To the boys (and several other students) dismay the ghost's head flopped away from his neck, though you could tell it was still attached by a thin strand of skin. Seeing the disgusted looks on everyone's faces he laughed and flopped his head back onto his body. ‘Forty-two blows, and just my luck the damned thing still didn’t come off. ’

‘Oh ... wow ... that’s ... err ... well sorry to hear ... about that,’ Harry said, not really sure what else he could say.

'No, no, nothing to worry on, Harry, all done and over with now, can’t be helped. Well now, let us turn to more pleasant matters shall we? I do hope we get a good Quidditch team this year; it’s been years since we won the Cup and it's high time to win it back. The Bloody Baron's become quite impossible to deal with lately I must say,' he said and nodded towards the Slytherin table. The ghost in question was sitting between the two boys Harry had seen Draco with at the boats, and neither of them were looking too pleased at sitting next to the blood-soaked spectre in question. 'Well then, I'll take my leave for the time being. Do take care boys, I'm sure we'll see each other again soon!' Nick said and floated off to the other end of the table.

'Ghosts are very odd, aren't they,’ Harry said as the desserts now appeared. 'Wonder why he didn't get properly beheaded?'

'I don't know, and I'm not about to ask him,' Draco said and pushed his plate away. 'I wonder when we go to our dorms, to be honest I’m done in.'

'Dunno,' Harry said finishing up something that resembled Yorkshire Pudding. As he did everything suddenly disappeared leaving behind only polished, empty plates. 'Reckon that answers that.'

Before Draco could reply a voice called out for all the Gryffindors to queue up. It was obvious that no one wanted to talk to either Harry or Draco, so the two boys found themselves at the back of the queue. Before long they were settled into their dormitory room, their trunks and other assorted things waiting to still be unpacked. Harry quickly checked on Kaiba who thankfully had settled in nicely despite all he’d been through, though Draco’s owl was already settled in the Owlery apparently. Both boys changed into their pyjama’s though when they got back it was obvious the other two boys that were sharing the dorm-room were going to ignore them as they were already across the room talking quietly amongst themselves.

Harry opted to say nothing, instead he went and sat on his bed, yawning as the day finally caught up to him. 'What a day, huh, Draco? It’s hard to believe that just this morning we were at home and now here we are at school.'

Draco sat down next to Harry, choosing to ignore the whispers and looks the other boys were giving them. 'I know ... though honestly I’m more surprised by the fact I end up here and not ... well you know,' he said. Looking around he was still at odds seeing all the red and gold surrounding him instead of the green and silver he had been expecting. He sighed deeply, already dreading what was going to happen when his father found out.

'Don't think about that,' Harry said. 'The look on your face …' he said before Draco could ask how he knew. 'Whatever happens, happens. Let's get some sleep; tomorrow will be better, you'll see,' he said and got under his duvet. 'Night, Draco,' he said sleepily.

'Night, Harry,' Draco replied and yawned as he suddenly felt drained of energy. Going over to his own bed he wasn’t sure that sleep was going to be as easy for him, but to his surprise he managed to nod off fairly quickly. As he did, however, he got the distinct feeling that tomorrow wasn’t going to be quite as good Harry was hoping for ... in fact he knew for sure something odd was about to happen, and not just for the two of them either.


End file.
